Let me die (Jori)
by RebeOjeda
Summary: Victoria Vega, pierde a su madre y desde ese dia su vida es un infierno No vales la pena ¿Por qué no te matas? ¡Vete con tu madre, imbécil! La vida se vive una vez, y Victoria tendrá que aprender a sobrevivir en la Sociedad , Jade la persona que la hirió todo este tiempo, se enamorara y aca empezara esta hisJORIa Advertencia: Si no quieres llorar no leas- Historia super triste
1. Prólogo

«No vales la pena» «¿Por qué no te matas?» «¡Vete con tu madre, imbécil!»

La vida se vive una vez, y Victoria tendrá que aprender a sobrevivir en la Sociedad.

—Let me die.

''Jamas llegaras a entender cuando me veas llorar''

Hace unos meses su vida era tan brillante como el Sol en verano, y ahora era tan opaca como el cielo en invierno. Era otoño, las hojas caían, viejas, secas, y Tori quería caerse con ellas. Las calles de Australia estaban solitarias, frías, y peligrosas a esa hora, pero a ella no le importaba.

El viento recorría las calles llevando hojas, basura, y demás cosas tiradas… Tori iba contra el aire, su pelo, despeinado, no le molestaba, y caminaba con firmeza porque el viento era fuerte.

En ese mismo momento pensó en que, si un auto pasara no le importaría que este le atropellara. Quería morir, no sentía la necesidad de seguir respirando… Levantó una manga de su cazadora, y observó sus cicatrices, sus marcas, la única forma de sentirse satisfecha, conforme con su cuerpo, y con ella misma. Las acarició como si fuera terciopelo, no era suave, las tocó como si fueran importantes…

A lo lejos, vio una luz… Una luz de un autobús, pensó en porqué no aprovechar la oportunidad que la muerte le estaba dando, caminó hacia la mitad de la calle, se paró enfrente de este, y esperó a que la atropellará, el mismo tocó la bocina, y cuando sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, alguien tiró de ella para que cayera en la acera, al abrir los ojos, y ver el mundo, no estuvo feliz.

Una chica, yacía a su lado, ella la había salvado de su propio suicidio.

Conocía ese pelo negro con mechas de colores, esa nariz respingada, y esos ojos . Giró la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que Tori la miraba con el ceño fruncido… Iba a hablar, pero esta se paró, y empezó a caminar por el mismo lugar donde antes.

— ¡Tori! —Exclamó, y corrió a su lado tomando de su muñeca por debajo de la cazadora.

— ¿Por qué me salvaste?

—Tori… ¿Querías que te atropellara el autobús? —Frunció la ceja, y agarró con fuerza su muñeca, la acarició. En ese momento, sintió un relieve en esta, Tori elevó la vista, y él subió la cazadora hasta su codo.

— ¿Desde cuándo te lastimas a ti misma? —Su cara de horror, espanto, y asombro fue molesta para Tori.

—Desde el día que empezaste a llamarme fea. —Sus ojos se nublaron, la chica sintió un nudo en su garganta.

Abrió la boca para hablar pero, Tori no se lo permitió, llevó su otra mano al aire y la movió en señal de no. Sacó la mano del moreno de su muñeca, y comenzó a alejarse.

— ¡Puedo ayudarte! —Gritó este, Tori se detuvo en seco, dio media vuelta, y se colocó justo en frente de ella.

—Jade… Déjame morir. —Susurró observando los ojos de la chica que la miraban con pena, pura pena.


	2. Let me die - Capitulo 1

—Let me die. ''Sentada en el suelo, pensando que te quiero, que te quise y que tu amor es necesario''

Tori acomodó su mochila en su hombro derecho, y siguió caminando cuando el semáforo se lo permitió. Era invierno cuando las clases iniciaron, y este era el primer día de ella en la misma escuela que siempre, no deseaba encontrarse con las mismas personas que la maltrataban todos los días, toda la semana…

Ella necesitaba quedarse en casa porque, no tenía las ganas de salir, su cuerpo no tenía fuerza, se sentía débil, vulnerable e inservible. Sin darse cuenta, estaba enfrente de las enormes puertas de la Institución, nada había cambiado, todo permaneció igual… Exactamente igual.

Emprendió su camino derecho a la Biblioteca hasta que tocara el timbre de entrada a clase, el timbre que odiaba, el que aborrecía. Bajó las escaleras, y caminó derecho hasta encontrarse con dos puertas de madera negra, estas brillaban y tenían un cartel arriba donde decía "Biblioteca", tiró de esta para poder entrar a ese lugar, sin duda… Su lugar favorito. Saludó a la Señora Ariston, quién siempre permanecía con una sonrisa en la cara, a pesar de sus años, sus arrugabas no eran más notorias que el año pasado, pero su pelo, cada día, estaba más blanco, y sin brillo. Aunque siempre, sus ojos azules resplandecían a cualquiera, a cualquiera que supiera admirar la belleza en alguna persona u objeto.

A esa hora nadie habitaba la Biblioteca, Tori no entendía cómo eso era posible, tenían montones de libros para leer, había de historia, acción, romance, suspenso, terror, literatura, ficción, y más. Ella tenía una adicción con los libros de romance porque, anhelaba poder tener una vida romántica, llena de pasión, lujuria, besos, caricias… amor.

Llegó a la sección de romanticismo, y entre tantos libros, escogió uno… "Hermoso desastre" de Jamie McGuire… Una amiga en sus vacaciones le contó que había leído el libro, y le encantó, entonces, Tori lo leería para saber si era bueno, o no. Salió de la estantería, y se encontró con un chico sentado en la mesa de enfrente, sonrió para sus adentros al darse cuenta de que no era la única persona que decidía leer antes de que formar parte de un grupo de porristas, o en el caso del moreno en un jugador de futbol americano.

—Hola. —Susurró el chico cuando Tori se sentó en la mesa.

—Hola.

— ¿Tú eres Tori Vega ? —Preguntó este observándola fijamente.

—Sí, ¿Por qué?

—No, por nada.

Al decir esto, el chico se levantó, y salió de la Biblioteca… Tori se sintió estúpida, humillada pero por sobre todo avergonzada, creía que alguien la entendería pero no, estaba sola… Como siempre.

Sus ojos se cristalizaron al pensar que siempre debía ser lo mismo, y cuando abrió el libro para empezar a leer, y meterse en su mundo sonó la quejó en silencio, volvió a dejar el libro donde estaba antes, y caminó hacia el salón.

Entró por la puerta por los empujones que recibía –al igual que todos– y fue al último asiento de la fila derecha, ese era su lugar porque permanecía contra la ventana, y cuando llovía, o nevaba podía ver los copos de nieve o las gotas de agua caer enfrente a sus ojos. Sonrió.

— ¡Tori! —Gritó Jade. — ¡Eres valiente! Volviste a este colegio, en vez de cambiarte… ¿Quién lo diría? —Asintió con la cabeza como una completa imbécil, y su novio llegó a su lado.

—Oh, déjala… ¿Para qué prestarle atención? —Sonrió, y la miró de costado a la chica haciéndola sentir insegura.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas, sentía la necesidad de correr al baño de su casa, mirarse al espejo, y con una navaja… Sentirse satisfecha.

El gorrito de lana beige que llevaba puesto no lo sintió en su cabeza, abrió los ojos, y Jade estaba a su lado con su gorro en su cabeza. Empezó a decir cosas sobre este, y que tan mal quedaba en la melena de la castaña.

Lo ignoró como solía hacer el año pasado, y aunque siempre quiera intentar no creer lo que los demás decían de ella, no podía… Sentía que todas las palabras contra ellas eran ciertas, por eso mismo, se desquitaba con su cuerpo para satisfacerse.

— ¿Vas a llorar? —Dijo el novio de Jade haciendo puchero en broma contra ella.

Todo el equipo de porristas rodeó su banco, y Tori se tensó… Pensó en qué le harían. No estaba el profesor presente para detenerlos, se sintió vulnerable, frágil como el papel.

— ¿Quieres llamar a tu mamá para que te venga a buscar? ¡Cierto, no puedes! Está muerta.

Tori agachó la cabeza en ese instante. No toleraba que jugaran con la muerte de su madre porque, no era algo chistoso, no se podía bromear con eso pero, sin embargo lo hacían. En especial, Beck. El tenía todo lo que un adolescente quiere tener, y por eso era como era. Tori deseaba tener su vida, pero al mismo tiempo no.

Cuando bromearon sobre la muerte de su madre, Jade se quedó callada, Tori lo notó, pensó en si le habría pasado algo así… Pensó en que sí perdió a algún familiar, y nadie de sus amigos se había enterado.

—Victoria , haznos un favor a todos, y vete con tu madre.

Llegó el profesor a clase, y Tori pidió permiso para ir al baño. El profesor la dejó salir.

Al entrar a este, se miró en el espejo… Sus ojos cristalinos, sus labios pálidos, su pelo desordenado, sus lentes de contacto le molestaban. Acarició su muñeca y las ansias de cortarse hasta perder la mayoría de la sangre para morir fueron muchas. Respiró hondo, y bajó la cabeza, empezó a llorar. No entendía por qué todo le debía pasar a ella… ¿Qué le hizo ella al mundo para que la trataran de esa manera? ¿Qué les hizo Tori para que esas personas le desearan la muerte? Sin duda alguna, Tori quería realizar la tarea de matarse porque, ella estaba sola en su vida, y siempre lo estaría.

**Holaa soy nueva aqui y hoy les traigo esta nueva novela es super triste, los hara llorar, bueno muchas gracias, me pueden llamar Rebe, dejen sus reviews y diganme si quieren que siga**


	3. Let me die - Capitulo 2

Let me die.

''Con mi llanto apagar este fuego que hay adentro''

Miró a su casa por unos minutos, observando cada detalle que esta le presentaba, buscó la llave entre su mochila, y caminó hacia el porche. Entró. Todo estaba silencioso, ni una mosca se escuchaba molestando por ahí… En su propia casa se sentía solitaria, dejó sus cosas en el sofá y llegó a la cocina, preparó algo para almorzar, su estómago rugía en su interior. Sacó un plato; jamón; queso; mayonesa y tomate. Hoy no fue su mejor día… Bueno, no siempre tenía los mejores días, casi nunca la dejaban de molestar. Se sentía realmente mal emocionalmente, empezó a llorar. Las lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas rojizas, dejó que estas se deslizaran por su rostro. Con la mano echa un puño, la pasó por su nariz, negó con la cabeza tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que no importara lo que ellos dijeran. Sabía que no era así, importaba y mucho, era la forma en la que ellos la veían y Tori también se observaba de tal forma.

Todo lo que tenía en las manos, lo soltó, lo tiró al fregadero, corrió a su cuarto subiendo la escalera, dobló a la izquierda y cerró con un portazo la puerta.

Buscó entre sus cajones, su tan linda navaja… Fue al baño, y se miró en el espejo.

« ¡Eres fea! »

« ¡No vales la pena, Anne! ¡Despierta! »

« Si ambas nos matáramos, seríamos felices, ¿no crees? »

Repitió su mente, su conciencia en ella. Se pasó la navaja por la muñeca, se abrieron sus heridas e hizo nuevas, la sangre corría sobre esta y alrededor del brazo, no quitaba la vista de su reflejo, no miraría lo que estaba haciendo, odiaba hacerlo.

Sus ojos se presionaron con fuerza, por estos caía agua como una cascada, se sentía una fracasada.

La única razón por la que seguía con vida, seguía con su corazón latiendo era por su padre. Ambos sufrieron cuando Lynn murió, era la alegre de la casa, sin ella los días ahora eran aburridos, blancos; negros y grises, no había color. El audio de recuerdo de su risa se esfumaba entre las paredes, todo se iba con los días, las semanas, los meses. Quería a su padre tanto como a su madre y no lo dejaría solo en esto por más que ella sufriera, lo amaba más que nada, era la única persona que le quedaba.

— ¿Tori? ¿Estás ahí? —Su padre golpeó a la puerta.

Le costaba abrir la boca para hablar pero, no quería preocuparlo. Tomó aire y contestó.

—Si, me iré a bañar. —Dijo y se quedó callada, no quería que sus sollozos se escucharan.

— ¿Estás bien, cariño?

—Si, papá.

Y claramente, no lo estaba.

…

Y así como le dijo a su padre, entró a la ducha. Tal vez, sería bueno algo relajador, sus heridas ardían bajo la lluvia pero, ¿qué mejor que sufrir? Así se sentiría bien con ella misma. Enredó una toalla alrededor de todo su cuerpo, peinó sus cabellos para después salir del baño con una venda cubriendo las lastimaduras. Su padre sabía su secreto, un día con su esposa la encontraron en el baño tirada punto de morirse, se había abierto tanto que la sangre que perdió fue mucha, en gran cantidad.

Flashback.

— ¿Tori? Nena, ¿dónde estás? —La dulce voz de su madre sonó por toda la casa.

Nadie respondió.

—Capaz está durmiendo. —Su padre acarició el brazo de su mujer.

Recién habían llegado de una cena importante, y Tori tuvo que quedarse sola.

—Vale, iré a su habitación para ver como está. —Le sonrió y empezó a subir las escaleras.

La luz de su habitación brillaba, entonces su madre pensó que ella estaba despierta, entró a la misma, y la luz del baño permanecía prendida… Entró corriendo y vio a su hija tirada en el suelo con una navaja al lado, la sangre esparcida por el lavabo y el piso.

—Lynn, ¿qué sucede? —Su padre llegó por detrás, y vio a su esposa tirada al lado de ella, llorando.

Robert, se fijó en el pulso de su hija, este era muy suave, la cogió entre sus brazos y bajó las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron al auto, Anne empezó a moverse incomoda en el asiento. Hablaba entre dientes, no se entendía lo que decía, Lynn lloraba desconsoladamente, y su padre sentía su corazón hecho pedazos al ver a su hija de esa manera.

Fin flashback.

Salió de la habitación, ya cambiada, llevaba unos pantalones largos holgados, y una remera suelta, sus heridas estaban cubiertas con unas gasas pero sangre no salía de estas… Bajó las escaleras, y al ver a su papá, fue donde él y le abrazó, dio un beso en su mejilla para luego verlo reír y se sentó enfrente de donde estaba Robert.

— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —Su padre dio un mordisco a la pizza.

«Horrible»

—Bien —Sonrió. — ¿El tuyo? ¿Volverás a trabajar ahora?

—Si, debo ir. Volveré… como para las once, ¿Sí?

Tori asintió, y bajó la cabeza. Casi nunca le vía los días de trabajo, se iba más temprano de lo que ella se levantaba y, hay veces que él almuerza en el trabajo. Llega a la noche, y se va directamente a dormir por el cansancio. Cuando se dio cuenta, su padre se levantó de la silla y besó su frente para después salir por la puerta.

Estaba sola.

«Sola»

De nuevo.

Vio la pizza enfrente de ella, tomó una porción, la puso en un plato; caminó hacia la sala y prendió la televisión. Su mente estaba perdida, al mirar la pantalla no sabía que había, toda ella sentía que el mundo no existía, y se sentía bien en ese momento. Un dolor fuerte en su muñeca la hizo despertar del sueño imaginario que se estaba auto-creando, volvió a sangrar. Corrió al baño, se quitó la venda, y metió todo el brazo bajo agua fría. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, ardía, ardía mucho. Las lágrimas salían por sus ojos, al ver que se estaba infectando, tomó el alcohol de los estantes, y muchos algodones. Cada vez que el líquido de este tocaba sus lastimaduras, sentía que corría fuego por sus venas, que su sangre estaba hecha de fuego. Lo apretó más, debía aprender a sufrir para poder ser fuerte.

«No llores, estúpida. Sé fuerte, imbécil»

Su mente le recriminó, parecía que una persona que no era ella controlaba su mente mediante controles remotos, palabras, engaños. Miró al techo, y se mordió los labios para que las lágrimas no salieran, empezó a sangrar su labio, y lo soltó.

Las lágrimas no salieron, y su dolor no sanó.

**Sé que parece aburrida, pero en los siguientes capitulos se va a ir poniendo más interesante. Aclaro Tori se corta por que se siente satisfecha con si misma por todo lo que le hacen en el colegio, la historia la actualizare cada día y hoy puede ser que suba dos capitulos, para que sepan vengo recien salida del horno jejeje xD, escribo historia JorTini en Wattpad, mi usuario es Rebe_Ojeda**

**- Rebe**


	4. Let me die - Capitulo 3

–Let me die.

''Hacer mi mente razonar, que para esto no hay remedio''

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó sintió un dolor en el pecho. Miró al acolchado, y vio unas gotas de sangre, sus cortaduras volvieron a abrirse.

Mierda.

Se volvió a acostar. Se sentía fatal, tenía dolor de cabeza, y un peso en el pecho le molestaba, no sabía que era. Al cabo de unos diez minutos, se levantó y fue al baño. Agradeció que hayan construido uno en su pieza, se lavó la cara, y vio las bolsas que se formaron debajo de sus ojos.

Sus ojos celestes brillaban más de lo normal, giró la cabeza y vio –por la ventanita del baño– que los árboles se movían de un lado para otro con fuerza, supo que el viento había aumentado. Debía prepararse para ir a la escuela, a sufrir de nuevo.

Buscó entre los cajones de su ropera, una remera con la frase "Fuck the world", un buzo de lana rojo, tomó unos jeans azules, sus converse negras y bajó las escaleras.

El pelo lo tenía atado en una coleta alta con algunos mechones en su cara. No iba a desayunar, no tenía hambre, tampoco deseaba salir de la casa.

{…}

Llegó a la escuela, de esta entraban y salían alumnos con carpetas, mochilas, y útiles en las manos. Muchos autos estaban estacionados en el aparcamiento, y de ahí salía Beck con sus dos mejores amigos, quienes siempre le acompañaban en todo.

Tori emprendió camino hacia la entrada y llegó a su taquilla. Buscó el libro de biología, y el de física. Alguien cerró el locker de un segundo, asustándola, y le dio media vuelta. Tiró de sus libros, y los pateó lejos... Beck agarró la mochila de Tori, y la arrojó al patio de enfrente a ellas, el celular salió volando del bolsillo delantero, vio como este se rompía.

—Lo siento, no fue mi intención. —Dijo, y chasqueó la lengua sonriendo.

Tori se quedó callada.

—Así me gusta, que estés callada, que no hables. —Le dio unas palmaditas en la mejilla. —No le dirás a nadie esto ¿O no, Tori?

—No hablaré. —Logró susurrar, y Beck la empujó contra los casilleros. Tori chocó la cabeza contra los mismos.

«¡Di algo!»

«Cierto, eres tan cobarde que nunca hablarás»

Cerró los ojos, y obligó a su cabeza que se callara. Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse, quería llorar, necesitaba hacerlo, sacar todo pero, no lo haría frente a ellos. No merecían que la vieran en esa posición, así de frágil, se aprovecharían más de lo que ya lo hacían.

Beck empezó a reír, y sus amigos, lo acompañaron. Los llamó, y se pusieron a los costados de Tori.

— ¿Vas a llorar, nena? —Beck hizo un puchero, y le pegó una cachetada. — No derrames una lágrima.

Tori sintió un escalofrío bajando por todo su cuerpo. Se estremeció.

— ¿Por qué me hacen esto? —Preguntó en un susurro, y cerró los ojos.

—Es divertido. Te hacemos llorar, te lastimamos, es genial.

Tori no entendió cómo había gente que era así, no había razón para que la hirieran de esa manera. Era una persona, tenía sentimientos, y emociones. Se lamentó la existencia, quería morirse. Sus ojos ardían, quería llorar pero, no iba a hacerlo. No quería que la siguieran lastimando, se mordió el labio, y cerró los ojos negándose mentalmente a ser vulnerable frente a Beck y sus cómplices. Le miró directamente a los ojos a ella, y se lamentó, en ese mismo momento se lamentó. Volvió a pegarle en la cara,Tori reprimió un grito.

No había nadie en los pasillos, las cuatro deberían estar en clases, y el supervisor no pasó por ahí ese día. Tori no entendía porque tenía tanta mala suerte, siempre le pillaban cuando llegaba tarde a clases pero, cuando necesitaba ayuda nadie estaba; era una costumbre siempre estar sola, permanecer sola.

Al escuchar pasos, los tres se separaron, y empezaron a juntar las cosas de Tori. Era el supervisor, Beck hablaba con Tori como si fueran los mejores amigos, pero ella no respondía.

— ¿Estás bien? ¿No te hicieron daño?

El supervisor llegó a su lado, y preguntó que pasó. Beck respondió que la encontraron así, con todas sus cosas en el piso,y que le ayudaron.

Este se fue después de ofrecerle ayuda a Tori, ella negó diciendo que estaba bien.

No podía creer como Beck hacia que todo saliera como el quería. Volvieron a tirar sus cosas, y trajeron su celular.

—Ten, cuídalo. —Se lo tiró en la mano. Después de golpearle de nuevo, se fue con sus amigas.

«No llores»

«Te han pasado cosas peores, Victoria. No seas estúpida»

Recogió sus cosas, y cuando se dio media vuelta se encontró con Jade. Se preguntó qué le diría esta, pero sólo le miró con las cejas fruncidas. Tori se sentía incómoda pero, trataba de ignorarle. Cuando terminó de juntar todo lo que los amigos de Beck habían esparcido por el patio delante de ella, volvió a caminar hacia su taquilla pasando por al lado de Jade. Cerró los ojos, intentando alejar su mente de ahí.

Estaba esperando algún insulto, alguna frase sarcástica, algo que la lastimara pero no fue así.

— ¿Estás bien?

Cuando escuchó esa pregunta, salir de la boca de Jade, el vello del cuello se le erizó.

— ¿Importa? —Ella abrió el casillero, y dejó tirado su celular hecho pesados.

—Realmente no. —Escuchó su risa detrás de su oreja como si estuviera pegado a ella. —No le importas a nadie, Vega. Ella bufó.

—Lo sé, gracias.

Cerró de un golpe la taquilla, y salió caminando con el libro de la siguiente hora en manos, iría hacia algún lugar a pasar esta hora, no era necesario ir a clase, y tampoco quería llegar de esa manera, tenía un moretón en su mejilla derecha.

Estaba a punto de entrar al baño cuando una mano se apoderó de su brazo. Dio media vuelta, y se encontró con Jade, quien tenía unos auriculares en la mano, Tori le miró, y luego a los auriculares. Estaba segura de que eran los de ellas.

—Se te han caído.

Ella los tomó, y entró al baño.

¿Desde cuándo Jade, la novia de Beck, le habla bien? Tranquilamente, la Jade que anda con Beck hubiera pisado sus auriculares hasta dejarlos echo trizas como el celular.

¡Su padre le mataría! Debía inventar una excusa, pensó en qué diría que le robaron el celular cuando volvía para casa.

Se la pasó la hora y media en el baño, en uno de estos leyendo un libro. No sabía que lo traía, le había salvado porque, no podía ir a la Biblioteca en horas de clases a menos que estuviera acompañado por otros alumnos o que el profesor le hubiera mandado a buscar un libro {…}

El salón estaba en completo silencio. Se escuchaba la manera en que el Profesor golpeaba el pie contra el piso intentando mantener el ritmo. No había dejado actividades en la pizarra pero, por alguna razón nadie quería hablar.

El profesor se paro con la planilla de los nombres y empezó a nombrar grupos de a dos.

« Tori, Beck »

—Alguien máteme. —Pidió en un susurro que solo ella podía escuchar.

Al finalizar con los grupos, explicó el por qué de los mismos. En vez de tomar un examen, decidió que haría un trabajo de veinte páginas. Tori, se golpeó la cabeza con la mano, y deseo que un rayo atravesara el techo y le matara.

Después de desear tal cosa pensó en su padre, y en todo lo que tuvieron que pasar juntos, no iba a dejarle, nunca. Era la única persona que quedaba cerca, sus otros familiares estaban lejos, demasiado.

—La nota se promediará con otras anteriores. —Dijo, y se sentó en su escritorio. —Deben entregarlo en dos semanas.

El profesor empezó a dictar actividades, Tori copió de mala gana. Con Beck, la han puesto en un grupo con Beck.

Mierda.

Mierda.

Triple mierda.

Al finalizar la hora, Beck se acercó al pupitre de Tori seguida por sus dos amigos, siempre tan juntos ellos. Le sonrió, y acomodó su bolso. Señaló a la castaña con el dedo, y le dijo:

—El trabajo lo harás todo tú, sola.

Tori asintió con la cabeza. Parecía su robot, su peluche, no tenía vida en esa Institución. Llegó Jade, y Beckle dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

—Ya lo tenía planeado. —Dijo Tori.

—Muy bien, me gusta saber que te controlo, nena. —Dio una palmadita en su hombro, y le señaló la mejilla. —Deberías ponerte maquillaje, no querrás que te pregunten que te pasó.

Tori llevó la mano a la misma, y agachó la cabeza.

No podía dejar que esto siguiera pasando. Iba a decirle algo a Beck para que se detuviera pero, no pudo. Se quedó callada, se quedó sin palabras. Tori tenía claro que si la enfrentaba, podría llegar a tener un ojo violeta.

Beck siempre actuaba como un principe, pero no lo era. Tori se abrió paso entre ellos, y salió del Salón sin antes volver a mirarles. Jade se le había quedado observándole. Volvió la vista al frente, y salió. Antes de que suene el timbre de salida, Tori estaba fuera, necesitaba irse, no podía seguir en ese lugar.

Con quince años había tenido pensamientos suicidas, con dieciseis años se había lastimado a si misma dejando marcas permanentes, con diecisiete años estuvo… a punto de la muerte.


	5. Let me die - Capitulo 4

–Let me die.

''Tu amor me hace daño y esto no puedes ya arreglarlo''

Para su sorpresa, al llegar a su casa, vio el auto de su padre en la entrada del garaje, estacionado.

Se quejó en voz baja, y cruzó la calle para ir al porche, entró. Su padre no estaba en la sala y así, en silencio, caminó hacia la escalera, estaba a punto de llegar arriba cuando sintió la voz de Robert a su espalda. Refunfuño en silencio, y no se dio media vuelta para observarle. Se quedaría así hasta llegar al baño, y maquillarse la mejilla.

Esta estaba colorada, y eso pasó hace más de tres horas. Así que, Tori supuso que le duraría unos días.

— ¿Tori? Cielo, hola. —Dijo su padre al borde la escalera.

—Hola pa, ¿cómo estás? —Siguió subiendo las mismas hasta llegar al piso superior.

—Bien, ¿y tú? No escuché la puerta cuando entraste.

—Entre rápido, y como no te vi en la sala pensé que estabas en la habitación.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, Tori? —Empezó a subir los escalones.

Tori corrió a su habitación sin responder, cerró con llave la puerta para que no entrara su padre. Todas las noches hacía lo mismo porque, no quería que él entrara cuando ella dormía para ver si se lastimaba a si misma.

Robert tocó a la puerta, y Tori pensó en una excusa pero su mente estaba vacía.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó detrás de esta.

—Es que… Me dieron ganas de vomitar, lo siento.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, y corrió al baño, cerró esta con llave, buscó sus maquillajes. Entre las sombras, pintalabios y demás cosas que nunca usó, encontró la base.

Se la esparció por la mejilla, esta le dolía pero no importaba realmente. Al cabo de unos minutos, esta tenía su color natural. Salió del baño, y su padre estaba parado frente a la cama esperando que Tori saliera del baño, cuando le vio, caminó despacio hacia ella quien tenía

una mano en el estómago intentando interpretar que le dolía aunque, lo que le dolía era ese moretón en la mejilla.

—Comí un sándwich en el Instituto que me cayó mal. —Explicó y caminó a la cama para acostarse en ella.

—Oh, bueno, te prepararé algo para almorzar que sea bueno para estas situaciones, y Tori… ¿Por qué tienes algo morado ahí? —Le señaló una parte del cuello.

Maldijo en forma tan baja que casi ni movió los labios, y cerró los ojos para calmarse. Era buena con las excusas, y ahora debía poder obtener una de su pequeña mente.

—Estaba en el receso cuando, caminaba por el pasillo y una puerta me chocó.

Su padre frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Cómo te va a lastimar el cuello?

—Porque yo miraba hacia el techo, en este había una frase que decía algo como "Los profesores apestan" "La escuela es una mierda", entonces… —

Explicó, y su padre asintió con la cabeza. Caminó donde ella y le besó la nuca.

—Vale, debes tener más cuidado.

Y Tori solo asintió con la cabeza.

Debía mentir muy seguido porque cuando no dice la verdad para que si lo hiciera. Sabía cómo emplear cada palabra para que esta pareciera que fuera verdad.

Cuando Robert se fue de la habitación Tori se levantó y caminó hacia el tocador, había dejado todo esparcido por el piso por el nerviosismo que tuvo para buscar el maquillaje.

Lo recogió todo y lo acomodó en una pequeña bolsa rosa con flores violetas. Al pararse, vio en su cuello la lastimadura que no había notado antes. La tocó, el mismo lugar.

{…}

Cuando su padre se fue, ella recién había empezado a almorzar. Esperó unos minutos por si volvía a buscar algo que capaz se hubiera olvidado, y cuando no fue así, tiró la comida a la basura, su madre le mataría pero, verdaderamente no tenía ganas de comer.

Prendió la televisión y había una película, "cyberbully". Al ver el nombre de la misma, esta le llamó la atención, recién empezaba…

Alguien llamó a la puerta, corrió hacia esta, y la abrió.

Beck.

Su mano empezó a temblar.

/Tenía miedo.

Esta entró a la casa seguida por sus dos amigos que Tori pensaba que eran dos clones de el pero, sin cerebro porque solo asentían con la cabeza, sonreían y comían chicles.

—Tu casa es linda. —Sonrió y junto sus manos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Aún seguía en la puerta, que estaba abierta.

—Venga, solo quiero hablar contigo.

Tori se quedó quieta, no movió ni un pelo Beck hizo un gesto con la cabeza,

y sus clones caminaron donde ella, cerraron la puerta, la tomaron de los brazos, y la pusieron justo enfrente de Beck. El la tomó por el cabello, y le pegó en la misma mejilla de antes.

— ¿No vas a hacerme caso, nena? —Le susurró en el oído entre dientes.

Volvió a tirarle del pelo, y la empujó contra la pared más cerca que tuvo. Solo fueron a su casa para pegarle.

Tori sintió como si cabeza golpeaba contra la pared, y luego contra el piso, ya que con tanto impactó se tiró al mismo, se quejó mentalmente, y mandó al carajo a Beck.

— ¿Quieres decirme algo, Victoria?

Le preguntó ya que, vio que ella le miraba con la ceja fruncida. Estaba molesta, enojada, sacada pero, lo peor de todo estaba herida. Beck se sentó en el sillón enfrente de ella con las piernas cruzadas, y le sonrió.

—Una chica hoy me preguntó qué te había hecho… ¿Entendiste cuando te dije que no hablaras o debo decírtelo de nuevo? —Frunció los labios, y se paró del sofá.

Fue donde Tori, y le pegó con su pie en medio del estómago, tan solo una vez porque dijo que no quería verla sufrir tanto.

La castaña estaba a punto de agarrar un cuchillo, y clavárselo a ella misma en el pecho pero, no, no podía dejar que Beck sintiera esa satisfacción de verla morir.

— ¿Qué te he hecho? —Preguntó casi sin voz.

—Vives, sólo eso es una razón por la cual deba maltratarte.

{…}

Tori después de esa inesperada visita, sintió su mundo caerse a sus pies. El piso del baño era rojo, había gotas de sangre por todo, se había sacado todo el maquillaje.

Tenía moretones por toda la cara, tenía cortaduras por todo el cuerpo, tenía el alma rota en dos, pero a pesar de todo el daño que recibía… No podía morir, ojalá si ella se matara su padre pudiera entender que no era feliz, pero haría eso infeliz a él, y Tori no deseaba verle de tal manera.

Se tiró en la cama con un pijama que le cubría toda, y se acurrucó entre las sabanas, y lloró, lloró, lloró toda la noche, se insultó a si misma toda la noche, y tuvo ganas de tirarse por la ventana… ¿Quién quería vivir así el resto de su vida? ¿Quién quería ser indefensa, vulnerable, fea, y antisocial el resto de su vida? De una manera u otra, Tori iba a morir, ahora, mañana o en unos años.

A eso de las diez de la noche, se levantó y caminó hacia su habitación, esta tenía un hermoso balcón blanco. Abrió las ventanas y la luz que entró, le cegó por un segundo.

El cielo estaba brillante, y el viento de esa noche era realmente fuerte, hacía mucho frío pero realmente no importaba. Se sentó en la barandilla con los pies para la calle. Si hacía un movimiento inadecuado, o si alguien la empujaba por atrás, caería, y se lastimaría más de lo que ya está.

Empezó a llorar, pensó en que se podría tirar accidentalmente. No era la primera vez que se sentaba en el mismo lugar a mirar las estrellas, la hacía sentir más cerca de su madre. Sabía que una de esas tantas luces brillantes del cielo, era su mamá, o le gustaba pensar eso.

Sintió pasos debajo de ella.

Agachó la cabeza, y estaba Jade ahí.

— ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —Le gritó desde abajo.

«¿Qué hace aquí?»

— ¡Vete! —Le gritó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

— ¿Vas a suicidarte?

«Si, algún día»

—No. ¿Y qué diablos te importa a ti?

No le debería responder a ella, solo iría con un rumor falso diciendo que la vio a punto de tirarse del balcón de su casa porque no soportaba nada de lo que le pasaba, y quería matarse. Bufó, y se dio media vuelta, bajando de la barandilla. Cuando giró la cabeza, Jade ya no estaba. Cerró las dos puertas de vidrio, y salió de la pieza de su padre.

Cuando estaba caminando por el pasillo hacia su habitación, vio a Jade entrar en su casa.

«¿También vas a lastimarme?» Preguntó en su mente hacia ella misma como si sus pensamientos fueran a llegar a ella.

«Debería hacerlo, Tori.»

Su mente como siempre le tiraba abajo, lastimándola más.

— ¡¿Qué diablos haces entrando en una casa ajena?!

—Lo siento, te vi y pensé que ibas a matarte. —Le respondió. Frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué te pasó en… la cara?

—Vete, vete ahora mismo. —Señaló hacia la puerta.

Jade subió las escaleras hacia ella, y le tomó la cara entre las manos, examinándola. Tori se quedó quieta mirándole a los ojos, sentía su cuerpo temblar.

Ella la soltó de golpe, y Tori se alejó.

Le dolió.

— ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Toei se quedó perpleja.

— ¿Te importa realmente o vas a ir por todo el Instituto a decir que me lastimaron? ¿Puedes irte? No te importo, ni quiero hacerlo así que deja de hacerte la buena. —Le respondió, y la empujó por el pecho. —Vete con tus amigas, vete con tu maldito novio, ve a hacerle daño a otra persona, ve a criticar a toda persona, ve a desgarrar a otra gente por dentro, ¡Déjame en paz! —Le gritó, y sus ojos se pusieron brillosos.

Jade solo la miró, los labios se le formaron una pequeña línea y se dio media vuelta sin decir nada, y al cerrar la puerta, lo hizo con fuerza.

Tori se dejó caer en el piso, estaba muy mal, se sentía quería que ahora ella le contara esto a Beck, y el solo quisiera venir a pegarle.

Estaba harta.

Se preguntó si esto siempre sería así… Si siempre iba a sentir que su corazón se rompía cada vez que se lastimaba, cada vez que… trataba de matarse.

**Gracias por leer, les agradesco todo el apoyo y espero que les guste, en los proximos capitulos se viene lo mas interesante**

**- Rebe**


	6. Let me die - Capitulo 5

–Let me die.

''Pero amor como el mio no encontraras por ahí''

A la mañana siguiente, el clima sorprendió a Tori más de lo usual. El cielo estaba cubierto con algunas nubes, y con un sol tapado por algunas de estas. Refunfuñó, era un día lindo como para llevar una blusa con las mangas hasta la muñeca, o como para llevar consigo una campera pero, no podía ir con sus brazos descubiertos. Tenía marcas por todas partes, y no iba a mostrarlas como si nada.

Abrió la ventana de su habitación, el aire era cálido, fresco, puro, y limpio. Sus brazos dolían cada vez que estos se flexionaban, no pensó en el dolor al día siguiente que este le otorgaría, solo pensó en la manera que la hacía sentir en ese mismo momento.

Su padre tocó a la puerta.

—Tori, estoy a punto de salir al trabajo, ¿estás mejor?

Miró a sus brazos.

—Sí, suerte en el trabajo, pa.

—Suerte en la escuela, Anne. —Dijo esto, y se fue.

Cuando Tori escuchó la puerta de la casa cerrarse, destrabó la puerta de su habitación, y abrió la puerta para comprobarlo.

Fue a su armario, y en el último cajón, buscó unas vendas que tenía. Se deshizo de su pijama, y se cubrió con las mismas para que si las heridas se le abrían, este pudiera detener la sangre por lo menos un rato. Cuando apretó con fuerza para que esta se le quedara bien ajustada a su antebrazo.

{…}

La cantidad de maquillaje que se había puesto en su cara fue increíble. Cuando se vio en el espejo de su baño, sintió pena por sí misma. Cinco moretones alrededor de su cara, y unos dos en su cuello. Al entrar al Instituto, iba con la cabeza baja, había perdido sus lentes de contacto, por lo tanto, llevaba gafas y lo peor de todo, se notaban sus hermosos ojos verdes, siempre los tapaba con sus lentes de contacto de color café.

Estos llamaban mucho la atención, y por eso sus ojos no le agradaban. Llegó a su taquilla, y buscó su libro de biología, cuando llegó una chica con pelo rojo largo hasta la cintura, estaba apoyada contra el mismo. Tori le pidió permiso, y ella se quedó en el mismo lugar.

— ¿Tu eres Tori, verdad?

La chica se corrió, y ella abrió su taquilla.

—Si, ¿Quién eres?

—Catherine Valentine, dime Cat . —Acomodó su mochila, y se apoyó contra otro casillero.

—Ayer, vi que tuviste un problema con Beck, y le he preguntado a el…

Tori frunció el ceño.

— ¿Le has preguntado? ¿Tú sabes cómo es el? Si estabas aquí, debiste haber escuchado que dijo que no contara nada… —Cerró de un golpe la puerta de este.

—Vale, lo siento, lo escuché pero, pensé que tal vez si te preguntaba a ti, no me dirías.

Tori se rió con un tono sarcástico.

—Hubiera preferido que me lo preguntaras a mí. Beck se enteró y… —Se quedó callada.

Cat alzó las cejas esperando a que ella siguiera la frase.

—No fue lindo, ¿vale? Ahora, un consejo para la vida, no te metas en cosas ajenas…

Dijo con un tono demasiado imperativo. Gracias a ella, ayer fueron a su casa a pegarle. Tenía ganas de darse la cabeza contra la pared hasta morir.

—Lo siento, ¿vale? ¡No te pongas así!

Tori se detuvo y reflexionó. Le habló mal, pero es que solo estaba furiosa porque la lastimaron solo porque Cat no quiso preguntarle por el hecho de que no quisiera decirle.

—Perdón por hablarte de esa manera, no estoy de humor. —Dijo dando la vuelta. Alzó los brazos, y los dejó caer en sus muslos a los segundos. Cat solo sonrió, y fue a su lado, Tori empezó a caminar, y al darse cuenta que ella la seguía, le miró.

Había visto a Cat en muchas de sus clases, y en los recesos pero nunca pensó en hablarle o tener algún tipo de relación con ella, Tori frunció sus labios, y la peliroja suspiró.

—A que te preguntas por qué estoy caminando contigo, ¿no?

—Haz leído mi mente.

Cat juntó sus manos por su estómago, y sonrió de lado.

—Antes que nada, siento que necesitas ayuda chica, y segundo, pareces interesante. Me gusta conocer gente intrigante, y cerrada, tú… eres muy alejada a todo, eso me gusta, eres diferente. —Alzó los brazos, y siguió caminando, metió las manos en un bolsillo de su pantalón de jean. Tori se limitó a mirar al piso hasta que sonrió de lado.

La chica de algún modo le parecía muy al estilo de una porrista por la manera de vestirse, y maquillarse pero, en su personalidad parecía buena. Capaz debería averiguarlo, no iba a alejarse cuando tenía una oportunidad de conocer a alguien.

—Eres una persona loca, ¿sabías? —Tori la miró.

— ¿Por qué lo dices? —Preguntó la pelirroja recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta toda desordenada.

—Porque me hablaste, ahora Beck también podría molestarte a ti solo por haberme hablado tan solo una vez.

Cat rió, y apagó su celular mientras que se dio media vuelta para mirarle.

—Es irónico porque, Beck te habla todo el día…

{…}

Hubo un momento en la clase de la cuarta hora que le pareció muy incómodo. Demasiado.

Jade se la pasó mirando toda la hora, seguro preguntándose por qué ya no tenía golpes en toda la cara. Tori realmente molesta por como ella le miraba, la miró y Jade al darse cuenta de eso, desvió su mirada.

Cat golpeó su brazo con la mano, y le guiñó un ojo. Tori rió.

Tocó el timbre y todos los alumnos se pararon de sus respectivos asientos, y salieron. El profesor fue el primero en salir, y la pelirroja agarró el antebrazo de Tori entre sus manos para llevarla fuera rápido.

Tori se mordió el labio tratando de no gritar, y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir un escalofrío en todo su cuerpo.

Antes de que saliera, Jade la tomó de la campera, y las dos se pararon en seco, y él le dijo a la pelirroja que se fuera que debía hablar con Tori, quien al principio se negó pero, luego de ver la mirada de Jade sobre ella, aceptó.

Todos le dominaban como a un perrito.

—Es verdad lo que dice Beck, se te controla muy fácil.

Tori se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en un pupitre para escuchar lo que ella tenía que decirle. Miraba hacia el piso cuando ella le silbó para que levantara la cabeza.

—Muy bien, perrito. —Le aplaudió en la cara.

Bufó, y rodó los ojos.

—Si vas a decirme cosas para lastimarme, no es necesario, con tu novio es suficiente… —Dijo esto, y se paró para irse pero, Jade la tomó del brazo. Se mordió el labio, y se zafó de su agarre.

— ¿Qué te pasó ayer en la cara? Estabas llena de moretones, y hoy no tienes nada.

Tori rió, y miró hacia un costado para luego posar su vista en ella.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber? Es mi vida, no la tuya.

—Pero tu vida es controlada por todos nosotros. —Tomó el brazo de Tori entre sus manos con fuerza. — ¿Qué te ha…?

—Me estás lastimando. —Susurró mirando al brazo, y Jade la soltó al segundo.

Jade miró hacia sus ojos, y observó como brillaban estos. Tori bajó la cabeza, sintiendo vergüenza, y sin decir nada más, salió del salón. Cat la había esperado.

— ¿Qué quería?

—Molestarme, ¿qué más? Sólo sirve para eso.

Acarició su brazo y luego, miró hacia el frente. Este le ardía, le ardía mucho, y cuando levantó un poco su cazadora vio que salía sangre de sus heridas, se habían abierto.

« Mierda. »

Cat se despidió de Tori, y se fue por otro pasillo.

Cuando ella iba para la salida, en esta se encontraba Beck con todo su grupo de amigos, y Jade con todos sus compañeros.

Tori maldijo en silencio, y cerró los ojos, apresuró su paso cuando se dio cuenta que ellos miraban hacia otro lado, no le observaban.

Era su oportunidad.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando sintió que le tiraban de su campera.

« Por favor, que no me hagan nada. »

—Te he visto caminar por ahí con Cat… —Dijo Beck sonriendo. —

¿Piensas que ella va a ser tu amiga? —Arqueó una ceja. —Si es así, te equivocas. Nadie de este lugar, querría ser tu amiga… Sólo mírate. —Le escupió en cara. Tori tragó gordo. —Andar siempre a tu lado debe ser horrible, no vales la pena. —Se lo dijo en un susurro.

Tori se sintió tan vulnerable que solo se dio media vuelta y se fue. En ese mismo momento, deseó que todas sus heridas se abrieran y sufriera como debía. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla derecha, y luego de eso… salió corriendo a su casa

**Gracias por leer espero que les guste y perdonen por las faltas de ortografía, dejen sus reviews y diganme si les gusta, no despesperen lo mejor siempre esta al final, preparence para llorar jejeje xD**

**-Rebe**


	7. Let me die - Capitulo 6

–Let me die.

''Quizas sea invisible, y otra basura mas para la sociedad, pero tengo corazón.''

La semana pasó pero, los cortes, golpes e insultos seguían. Beck no se detendría nunca, y lo único que le importaba era ver mal a Tori. Disfrutaba eso como cualquier persona disfruta de estar rodeada de esa persona que ama tanto… Cat todas las veces, defendió a Tori de la mejor manera, apenas se conocían, y ella le ayudaba en todo.

Cat tenía una personalidad muy fuerte, y era realmente muy hermosa así que, nadie le diría nada. Una que otra vez, ella dejaba sin habla a Beck con sus palabras, Tori se había encariñado de su persona, desearía ser así.

Tori tenía su cabeza colgando desde la cama mientras que veía a Cat alistarse. Había una fiesta, y la pelirroja iba a ir,Tori se quedaría en su casa… leyendo un libro o algo.

Su pelo rojo y largo caía por su espalda con bucles en las puntas. Tenía un vestido negro que le remarcaba su cintura, y unos zapatos del mismo color que eran de Tori.

— ¿En serio nunca usaste estos zapatos? —Dijo dándose media vuelta, señalándolos.

Tori negó con la cabeza, y se dio media vuelta recostándose en sus codos.

— ¿Por qué? —Arqueó una ceja.

—No voy a fiestas… No me gusta, Cat.

Se paró de la cama, y caminó hacia su ropero. Tenía cientos de vestidos, zapatos, y carteras para esas fiestas que suelen asistir los adolescentes… normales. Al abrirlo completamente, la boca de Cat cayó hacia abajo. Dejó los maquillajes sobre el escritorio, y con pequeños saltitos se dirigió al mismo.

Se tiró encima, y los abrazó.

Tori soltó una carcajada.

La pelirroja tomó dos vestidos en sus manos, y los miró, luego… sonrió.

— ¡¿En serio?! ¿Tienes a esta belleza y no la sacas a pasear? —Arqueó una ceja, y suspiró.

—Quédatelos, no los quiero.

—No, señorita… ¡Usted debe usarlos! —Le tiró el plateado con un hombro descubierto en la cara. — ¿Por qué tienes tantos si no los usas?

Tori hizo un puchero, y le sonrió, se acordó de que su madre amaba ir de compras, y antes que lo hiciera, le compró un montón de vestidos para salir a todas esas fiestas pero… Nadie sabía que la vida de Tori sería de esa manera. No quería ir a esos lugares porque tenía miedo de que se le rieran en la cara.

—Acompáñame.

—No iré. La gente se reirá de mi, Catherine. —Se tiró a la cama de nuevo.

Cat suspiró totalmente agotada. Su paciencia lentamente iba dejando su cuerpo, su mente y todo. Llevaría a esa chica a la fiesta si o si, no podría dejarla ahí… Además, Cat quería que Tori empezara a tomar conciencia de que no importa lo que digan los demás.

— ¿Por qué piensas que lo harán? No te conocen, son amigos de mi amiga de otro Instituto.

—No importa, no soy linda como para ir a una fiesta llena de chicos. No entro en esos vestidos.

— ¡Victoria Vega! Es tu talla, ¡Vamos, cámbiate!

Ella negó con la cabeza, no podría vestirse con eso. Sus brazos seguían llenos de marcas por todas las noches en las que se desquitó con ella misma, pero, además… Se sentía insegura.

Una que otra vez, se los probaba y cuando se miraba al espejo, sentía que si alguna vez saldría a la calle ahí, se moriría… Se mataría.

—No puedo. —Susurró, y se le cortó la voz.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te incomoda, Tori?

No podía decirlo. Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla, se llevó una mano, y la limpió con la palma de esta.

Se levantó la remera por las mangas, y le mostró sus brazos sin mirarla. Escuchó su suspiro, y dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados.

—Tori…

—Si vas a decirme que estoy loca, dilo. Si quieres irte ahora por esa puerta porque piensas que soy una estúpida, pues vete… Ya lo sé.

{…}

Cat no fue a la fiesta, y se quedó con Tori toda la noche. Miraron películas, y rieron con todas las ocurrencias de los actores. Se acabaron dos botes de palomitas de maíz, y una pizza que pidieron a media noche que la trajo un chico con el cual Cat coqueteó para no darle propina, este con la baba en la cara solo le pidió su número, y ella inventó uno.

Tori se olvidó de ir a comprar su nuevo celular, su padre le dijo que debía tener más cuidado por la calle.

« Debería tener más cuidado con la vida en sí. »

Ese fue pensamiento en el momento pero, en vez de hablar. Solo asintió, y sonrió.

Cuando la película terminó, ambas se secaron las lágrimas de la risa. Tori empezó a tranquilarse. Su respiración se volvió normal, y sacó las piernas, que estaban arriba de las de Cat, apoyándolas en el piso.

—Gracias.

Cat frunció el ceño, e hizo una mueca con la boca.

—Por te quedaste conmigo…

—Apenas te conozco pero, vales más que esa fiesta… Sabes eso, ¿no? — Sonrió, y se acomodó el cabello. —Sé lo que se siente no sentirse conforme con tu cuerpo, ¿crees que esto se logró por arte de magia? Antes tenía unos kilos de más, y me decían cosas feas que no quiero recordar… Y hubiera deseado tener a alguien ahí para mí… —Se mordió el labio. —El punto es que… No importa lo que ellos digan, ahora lo veo mejor. —Entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. —Toda la gente que te insulta, lo hace sólo porque no se sienten bien con ellos mismos, no valen la pena… Y lo que realmente importante es cuán grande tienes el corazón… Y Tori, tú, además de ser hermosa, eres una gran persona. —Le miró de lado, y sus ojos se nublaron.

Tori le miraba detenidamente, sentía que lo que le decía era todo una mentira pero, al ver sus ojos, y su sonrisa, supo que no. Tenía a alguien, tenía a una persona para ayudarla. Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla. Se unieron en un abrazo cariñoso hasta que Cat abrió la boca.

—Dime, Tori… ¿Jade te confesó que te quería o algo por el estilo?

Ella se atragantó con la bebida que tenía, y empezó a toser. Cuando recupero la respiración, y estaba bien, respondió totalmente aturdida.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —Arqueó su ceja.

—Veo la forma en la que te mira, te observa todas las clases… —Sus labios se juntaron formando una línea fina.

—Lo hace para ver cuándo puede decirme algo para ponerme mal,Cat .

— ¡Eso es mentira! —Le exclamó. —Si te mira es porque le llamas la atención.

Tori soltó una carcajada sonora, y negó con la cabeza al compas de esto. Sintieron una ventana golpearse contra la pared. Ambas se asustaron, y corrieron para la habitación de Tori, que fue donde se escuchó el ruido.

Al entrar, se encontraron con Jade y su mirada se posó en la pelirroja, Tori se escondió detrás de ella, y cuando escuchó la voz de Jade, salió corriendo de ahí, escondiéndose en el baño. Cat entró a la habitación y cerró la puerta.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Me mandó Beck. —Respondió sin vacilar, y miró hacia toda la habitación.

—Vete, ahora.

— ¿Está Tori en la casa?

—No, se fue a buscar algo a la casa de los vecinos. —Mintió.

Jade caminó hacia ella, y la tomó del cuello.

Trataba de seducirla.

—No vas a seducirme, niña. —Le pegó en el hombro, y se separó de ella.

—Dile a Tori que, el lunes algo malo le pasará, y será mejor que la pelirroja hueca, o sea tú —Le señaló—, no se involucre. ¿Vale?

Dijo esto, y se dio media vuelta saliendo de la habitación por la ventana. Tori escuchaba todo desde la puerta, tenía la oreja apoyada contra la misma. Su corazón se paró, y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Su respiración empezó a ser irregular, se tiró al piso, y se quedó contra un rincón.

Tenía miedo.

Tuvo un pensamiento como que… no saldría exactamente bien de la escuela. Se imaginó ambulancias, y policías rodeando la escuela intentando saber quien lastimó a la Estudiante Victoria Vega.

**Diganme si les gusta, es que creo que nadie la lee y no me da ganas de seguirla :/**


	8. Let me die - Capitulo 7

Let me die.

''Give me love like her, cause lately i've been waking up alone. Paint spotted tear drops on my shirt, Told you i'd let them go.''-Ed Sheeran.

El lunes a la mañana fue una tortura para Tori.

La noche del domingo, ella deseo que el tiempo se detuviera ahí, y que sea siempre de noche, o que el fin del mundo se produjera en ese mismo momento pero nada pasó.

Cat la llamó al teléfono unas diez veces y Tori, contestó a la décima vez.

La pelirroja le contó que Beck no estaba en el Instituto, le había preguntado a la mayoría de los Estudiantes, y ella también recorrió la escuela entera, y no se encontró con el, ni con sus clones.

Tori seguía teniendo medio, su estómago se retorcía cada vez que pensaba en aquello. Después de veinte minutos de dar vuelta por toda su habitación, buscó ropa para cambiarse.

Un pantalón negro y una remera del mismo color que decía "New York City", tomó sus converse blancas, y se las colocó. En cinco minutos empezaría su clase, y recién salía de la casa, no iba a llegar. Sus ánimos estaban por el suelo, y la idea de que si llegaba a ir le lastimarían, no era buena. Así que todo estaba en su contra. Acomodó su morral, la cinta que le atravesaba el pecho, le molestaba… Y sus anteojos, igual. Aún no le dieron los nuevos lentes de contacto que encargó, los otros estaban por algún lado del salón, era imposible encontrarlo. Tenía los ojos de su madre, y esa era una de las tantas razones por las que no le gustaban. Le recordaban a ella, y eso significa sentir pena, dolor, y sufrir porque no está más.

Entre pensamientos, y discusiones con su mente, llegó a la escuela. Hace quince minutos que la clase había empezado. La mandarían a castigo si entraba ahora pero, prefería eso antes de encontrar a Beck con sus clones intentando pegarle.

Cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Se tensó, rogó que no fuera Beck, y así fue…

Era Jade. Tori rodó los ojos cuando le vio con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara. Movió su hombro quitando la mano de ella.

—Has venido, perrito. —Le acarició la cara y le sonrió. Y ahí fue cuando Tori empezó a temblar.

Estaban en medio del pasillo que conectaba a todos los otros. Por uno de estos, salió Beck con sus clones, quienes estaban vestidas con su uniforme de Football.

Beck se acercó a su novia, y la besó, se veía ambas lenguas jugar una con la otra. Beck le tocó el trasero, levantando su vestido, y ella, llevó sus manos por debajo de su remera.

Se despidieron, y Jade miró a Tori una última vez para luego, darse media vuelta e irse por un pasillo.

—Que valiente que resultaste ser, Tori. —Dijo Beck caminando alrededor de ella con los brazos cruzados por su pecho.

Tori respiró profundamente.

« No. Por favor. No. »

—De todas maneras, si hoy no venías al Instituto, te iríamos a buscar.

— ¿Qué van a hacerme?

—Algo que te quedará marcado de por vida, cielo.

{…}

La mochila de Tori estaba tirada en el piso cuando Cat la encontró.

Cuando alzó la vista vio a Jade caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos, tomó el morral de su amiga y caminó hacía ella. Le pegó con el mismo en medio del pecho.

La chica levantó la vista, y encontró a la pelirroja con el ceño fruncido. Después miró hacia lo que sostenía, y entendió que estaba buscando a su amiga.

Jade negó con la cabeza, y levantó los hombros. Siguió caminando.

— ¡Para ahí! —Le gritó.

Caminó donde ella.

—Sabes dónde está, y me lo vas a decir, West. —Se le acercó.

Jade rió con ganas, y se alejó.

—Pelirroja, no sé donde está…

Cat soltó una carcajada, y cuando ella empezó a caminar de nuevo, ella lo tomó del brazo, y le detuvo.

—Me dices donde está, o yo lastimaré a tu novio hasta que se quede sin su cabellera. —Le guiño un ojo, y Jade negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa en la cara.

{…}

Jade la condujo hasta el lugar donde le dijo que estaba. Cuando llegaron, encontraron a Beck sacando una navaja pequeña de su bolso, y le apuntó.

Tori tenía moretones en la cara, y en el cuello, en los brazos, y su remera estaba toda rota, sus zapatillas pasaron a ser grises al igual que su pantalón. Tosía con dificultad detrás de las vallas de la cancha de futbol. La boca de Cat cayó hacia el suelo al igual que la que Jade.

Cat soltó el bolso y salió corriendo en busca de su amiga, empezó a gritarle a Beck hasta que él se dio media vuelta.

Tori estaba casi inconsciente en la tierra.

— ¡Te acercas y se la clavo! —Gritó Beck con furia.

La pelirroja paró en seco, y casi cae.

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, se dio media vuelta para ver a Jade pero, ella ya no estaba. Se había ido.

—Maldita imbécil. —Susurró.

— ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¿Quieres sufrir también? —Dijo Beck y volvió a pegarle una patada a Tori.

Jade llegó por detrás de Beck, y lo abrazó. Susurró algo a su oído, y tiró la navaja lejos. Ahí fue cuando Cat corrió hacia Tori. Al llegar, se tiró a su lado, y tomó su pulso.

Respiraba.

Cuando subió la mirada, los cuatro ya no estaban.

Una lágrima cayó por la cara de Tori.

—Quiero morir. —Dijo, y luego tiró la cabeza para atrás.

Cat llamó a su hermano para que viniera a buscarla al Colegio, le dijo por donde tenía que entrar para que no le vieran, ya que no era un estudiante del mismo.

Tori respiraba con dificultad, la debían llevar al médico aunque ella no quisiera. No podía seguir así, debían vendarle algunas partes del cuerpo que tenía lastimada, y curárselas.

Cuando escuchó pasos detrás, giró la cabeza. Cat vio a su hermano buscándola con la mirada, ella silbó, y al verla, corrió donde ella.

Su hermano, fue bajando su paso cuando vio a la chica que Cat sostenía entre sus brazos contra la pared.

—Cat, ¿Qué pasó? —Se quitó la capucha de la campera, y la miró. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos.

—Luego te explico. —Susurró. —Ayúdame.

Andre tomó a Tori entre sus brazos, y la levantó.

Se removió incómoda, y se quejó. Le dolía la cara, la espalda, la cintura, las piernas, y las manos de tanto defenderse contra Beck. Abrió un ojo, el cual no tenía lastimado, y vio a un chico sosteniéndola, sus ojos cafés penetraron en los suyos.

En ese momento, Tori sintió que el dolor desaparecía lentamente.

Andre le sonrió, y ella solo volvió a cerrar el ojo.

Salieron del edificio, y a la salida, Cat vio a Jade mirando para todos los lados en busca de algo o alguien… Cuando vio a Tori salir en manos de un chico, corrió hacia la pelirroja. Trató de esquivarlo pero, le tomó del antebrazo deteniendo su paso. Despeinó su cabello, y abrió la boca para hablar pero, las palabras no salieron.

No podía decir nada, había sido parte del plan que Beck tenía… No sabía nada de este, pero igual, provocó que la lastimara de tal manera que le duraría por semanas.

— ¿Cómo está? —Logró susurrar.

Cat se limpió una lágrima que cayó por su ojo derecho, y le pegó una bofetada en la cara a Jade. Le señaló con su dedo índice.

— ¡No tienes ni un puto derecho en preguntar cómo está! —Le recriminó. — ¡La viste cuando fuiste a sacar a tu novio de ahí! Apenas puede respirar… —

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas. —Ambos son unas bestias… Con razón están juntos.

Y sin decir más, se dio media vuelta, empezó a correr hacia llegar hasta el auto y subir en el lado del copiloto.

{…}

Tori pidió en murmullos que no le llevaran al hospital porque, luego su padre tendría que ir a buscarla, y no querría explicarle que le pasó.

Condujeron hasta el departamento de Andre. Él cargaba Tori en sus brazos, y Cat abría todas las puertas para entrar lo más rápido posible. Cuando entraron al apartamento, Andre fue hacia su habitación, y la recostó en la cama, Cat corrió hacia el baño para buscar la caja de primeros auxilios, desordenó todo el estante hasta encontrar el botiquín.

Desinfectaron, curaron, y cubrieron todas las heridas que tenía. Se dieron cuenta que se había quedado dormida, y salieron de la pieza dejándola descansar. Cat se recostó en el pecho de su hermano a llorar. No entendía por qué la gente hacía este tipo de cosas, y por qué personas buenas como Tori debían sufrirlas. Andre la consoló hasta que su llanto empezó a disminuir.

—Cuéntame, ¿Cómo pasó? A ti no te lastimaron, ¿No? —Frunció el ceño, serio.

Cat negó con la cabeza, y se separó de su hermano para apoyarse contra el sofá.

—Vi su morral tirado en medio del pasillo… y, y sabía que algo no iba bien… El fin de semana, le amenazaron, y hoy lo cumplieron. —Sollozó. —Vi a Jade, la novia de Beck, él chico que hizo esto, y le obligué a que me dijera dónde estaba… —Negó con la cabeza, e hizo una mueca de dolor. —Cuando la encontré, estaban a punto de clavarle una navaja… Jade luego se lo llevó, ahí fue cuando fui con Tori, y te llamé a ti. —Sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Se acurrucó entre los calientes brazos de su hermano quien le consolaba la pena, y el dolor que sentía ella por su amiga.

—Yo le dije que ellos no estaban en el Instituto, y que podía ir… tranquilamente. —Dijo Cat. —Soy una estúpida.

—No, no, no. —Limpió sus lágrimas con el pulgar. —Rojita, no eres una estúpida… No pensaste que le harían daño de verdad, quédate tranquila

¿vale? —Le abrazó, y luego, la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

Tori tenía una mano en la cabeza, y otra en la cintura. Su labio estaba abierto, de este salía sangre. Su mirada recorrió todo el lugar hasta posarse en Cat, intentó sonreír pero, tenía toda la cara dormida. No podía moverla, no lloró, no tenía más lágrimas para derramar.

Cat se paró del sofá, y cuando estaba a punto de tirarse a sus brazos, se detuvo. Le dolería mucho, Tori agachó la cabeza, y poco a poco se acercó hasta estrecharla entre sus brazos con delicadeza.

Cat mojó su camisa con el agua que salía de sus ojos, se sentía fatal. No iba a dejar que esto le pasara de nuevo… No entendía su dolor al cien por ciento, pero, sabía que era que te criticaran hasta por tu color de ojos.

—Todo está bien. —Susurró Tori con su voz cortada.

Se separaron, y Tori sonrió, o intentó hacerlo de la mejor manera. Andre se paró del sofá, y fue a la cocina.

La pelirroja, mientras tanto, ayudaba a Tori a llegar al sofá y sentarse sobre este. Minutos después, apareció Andre con una taza de té, y se la entregó sentándose en el sillón de enfrente. Tori le miró.

— ¿Es tu novio? —Le señaló.

—Es mi hermana. —Dijo el chico desde el otro lado. —Me llamo Andre. —Sonrió, y elevó una mano para saludarla. Tori hizo lo mismo, y escondió una sonrisa. Era lindo.

— ¿Recuerdas algo? —Preguntó Cat sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Ella respiró hondo, y cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando poder decir que no, pero no era así. Nunca tuvo pensamientos tan claros, y naturales como estos.

—Lo recuerdo todo

**Ustedes eligen subo varios caps por día o subo de apoco asi dura más el proseso de la historia? Eligan**

**-Rebe**


	9. Let me die - Capitulo 8

Let me die.

''Quiero donar tu sonrisa a la luna si que de noche quien la mire pueda pensar en ti.''

Al día siguiente cuando Tori se levantó, sintió sus piernas débiles, su cara le dolía. Se sentó en la cama, y al mirarse los brazos estos estaban todos lastimados. Tenía heridas abiertas, y moretones morados, y verdes alrededor de estos. Sus piernas estaban de la misma manera. Sorbió los mocos de su nariz, y pasó la palma por la misma, sus ojos empezaron a aguarse, y sin darse cuenta, estaba sollozando, nunca había estado tan débil como el día anterior. Nunca pensó que Beck llegaría a tal punto.

Miró sus manos, y acarició sus dedos. Era la única parte de su cuerpo que no estaba lastimada. Intentó levantarse pero, su cuerpo no respondía, no podría ir a la escuela, se desplomaría en la calle antes de poder llegar al Instituto. Se arrastró por la cama, hasta el final de la misma, se observó en el espejo de delante de ella, su cara tenía golpes morados, su labio estaba roto, de este salía un poco de sangre. Se limpió las lágrimas que se salieron de sus ojos, y se volvió a acostar.

Su padre se había ido hace como una hora, y cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, su corazón se detuvo en un segundo. Si alguien habría entrado a robar, no podría hacer nada, tenía dolor en todo el cuerpo, y no tenía fuerza. Abrió uno de los cajones de su mesa de luz, y sacó una de las tantas navajas que guardaba, la escondió tomándola con fuerza en su mano. Por lo menos tendría algo con lo que podría defenderse en caso de que fuera alguien extraño…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, y las manos de Tori empezaron a sudar. Sus nervios eran feos, se sentía demasiado mal. Alguien se sentó en la cama, y suspiró. Acarició su cara, ella hacía que dormía.

Cuando sintió la mano en su cara, su corazón palpitó aun más nerviosamente que antes.

Luego, esa persona se paró de la cama, y habló.

—No puede pasar esto.

Tori reconoció la voz, y abrió los ojos. Se sentó en la cama, y le vio de espaldas desordenándose el cabello.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Soltó con la voz entrecortada.

Escondió la navaja debajo de la almohada, y se limpió los ojos cuando una lágrima volvió a caer de sus ojos.

Jade caminó hacia la cama, y miró a Tori quien tenía una ceja fruncida. Le daba pena que él la viera así. Aunque no sabía por qué.

—No puedes entrar a las casas sin permiso.

—Sabía que no me dejarías entrar si tocaba la puerta. —Dijo sin balbuceos, caminó donde Tori estaba sentada, y se sentó frente a ella.

Tori cerró los ojos, y negó con la cabeza.

—Vete ahora mismo.

—No.

Tori le miró incrédula. Jade llevó una mano al aire y luego, la dejó caer. Suspiró fastidiado, y se levantó de la cama. Empezó a caminar alrededor de la habitación con una mano en su cabello, despeinándolo, parecía que su mente estaba fuera de ese lugar. Tori no entendía que sucedía.

Se giró bruscamente, y volvió a acercarse.

— ¿Beck provocó esto? —Le señaló la cara, y la destapó enteramente. Miró sus brazos, y sus piernas. Tori sintió la necesidad de cubrirse con el cobertor, pero, no pudo. Jade se lo impidió.

Tori solo asintió con la cabeza, y luego, miró hacia la puerta quitándole la vista de encima. No entendía por qué él estaba ahí hablando de eso con ella. La persona que más odiaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Tori con un nudo en su garganta.

—Ayer me preoc… —No terminó la oración cuando, volvió a empezar una de nuevo. —Quería saber qué tan mal estabas.

Tori bufó y su corazón se hundió.

— ¿Querías decirle cuán mal estaba a Beck? —Frunció los labios, y quitó su mirada de sus ojos.

Jade agachó la cabeza, y luego, asintió con la cabeza.

Tori rió levemente, y se paró de un golpe del colchón pero, se debilitó y Jade la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

—Por favor, vete. —Susurró Tori con la voz rota.

Jade la tomó entre sus brazos y la dejó sobre la cama. La cubrió con el cobertor, y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió, y salió por la misma, pero antes de cerrarla, dijo: "Lo siento."

Ella escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse, y ahí supo que Jade se había ido. Luego, cayó en cuenta que era lo que había pasado esa mañana.

{…}

Eran como las cinco de la tarde cuando Cat entró en la habitación con un paquete lleno de caramelos, y snacks. Y en la otra mano, estaba llena de películas. Se tiró al lado de Tori en la cama, y las cosas salieron volando de sus manos. Ella le sonrió, y se acomodó el cabello.

—Uy, ¿Mala mañana? —Preguntó Cat, juntando algunas cosas que estaban a su alcance.

—Demasiada. Deberías haber estado. —Bajó la cabeza, y luego la subió lentamente.

Cat miró expectante a Tori esperando que ella siguiera hablando pero cuando, no fue así, le golpeó en el brazo lentamente sin querer lastimarla, y Tori frunció la ceja y jugó con sus dedos.

— ¿Beck vino aquí? —Exclamó separándose de ella, y se paró de la cama

— ¡Dime que no! Por favor, ¡Tori! —Le gritó, y desordenó sus pelos rojos.

— ¡Esto no puede estar pasando! —Agarró un almohadón, y lo tiró contra la pared. — ¡¿Vino el?! —Le terminó preguntando.

Tori se quedó perpleja por el acto que recién había presenciado, nunca había visto a Cat de esa manera por más que fueran amigas hace tan poco tiempo.

Cat negó con la cabeza lentamente, de nuevo, repetidas veces.

—No, Cat. —Murmuró.

Cat se tiró de espaldas contra la cama rebotando. Y respiró tranquilamente, soltando un suspiro que tranquilizó a la castaña. Un teléfono empezó a sonar pero ambas lo ignoraron, la rubia esperó de nuevo a que Tori le contara quien había aparecido esa mañana en su casa.

—Jade vino aquí.

Se quedó callada.

— ¿Te hizo daño? —Preguntó Cat mirándola suavemente.

Tori no respondió, y Cat abrió la boca en forma de 'o' pensando que sí.

—No, pero, me vio de esta manera. —Se señalo hacia el cuerpo.

— ¿No querías que nadie te viera de esta manera?

—Exactamente, menos ella… Vino a ver como estaba. —Hizo una mueca.

—Ayer, cuando… Nos estábamos yendo, me preguntó si estabas bien.

Cat poco a poco fue esbozando una risa. Tori le pegó en el hombro, y ella soltó una risa pequeña. Caminó hacia el DVD, y metió una película, era de terror. Estaba dándole la espalda a Tori cuando ponía la película, y soltó:

—Sabes… Creo que le importas a Jade, después de todo, Tori.


	10. Let me die - Capitulo 9

–Let me die.

''Déjame preguntar como llegamos hasta aquí porque en realidad no necesito preguntarlo en absoluto''

Una semana después, Tori asistió a clases, ya sin moretones… Bueno, no tantos.

Andre la pasó a buscar con Cat, y fueron a clases en su auto. Cuando llegaron, se despidieron de él, y salieron.

El timbre sonó, y salieron corriendo para las puertas del Instituto. Tori fue hacia su locker, y sacó el libro de inglés, y el de Biología. Sintió una presencia detrás de ella, pero intentó ignorarla, sabría quién sería, y actuar como si no se hubiera dado cuenta sería lo mejor. Apenas se había recuperado como para que le lastimen de nuevo.

Cuando un brazo , se apoyó en el otro casillero. Tori respiró profundamente. Supuso que era Jade, él no le haría nada físicamente, pero si psicológicamente. La lastimaría como nunca, estaba segura de eso. Luego, escuchó otra voz a lo lejos, y esa voz grave, y ronca era ni más ni menos de Beck.

Tori cerró su locker, y al dar media vuelta chocó con Jade tirando sus libros, y en el momento en que se agachó a recogerlos, Beck los pateó lejos de su alcance. Besó a Jade, y luego se dirigió a Tori. La observó de arriba hacia abajo, mirando si tenía alguna marca, herida o si aún le quedaban moretones por lo pasado hace siete días.

El corazón de Tori palpitaba muy rápido, podían escucharse los latidos o eso pensó ella.

«Tranquilízate, estúpida»

Tori respiró hondo, y soltó el aire. Lo miró a los ojos Beck cuando el, le levantó la barbilla. Jade solo se quedó ahí parada mirando la escena. Beck sonrió de lado y le tiró de la cola de cabello a Tori. Ella se quejó, y estuvo a punto de gritar para que le soltara pero, Beck le pegó una cachetada en la mejilla derecha, y Tori se mordió la mejilla por dentro. Reprimió un grito, y lágrimas. Negó con la cabeza para que la dejara en paz. Cayó al suelo, indefensa. Sus rodillas chocaron contra el piso, haciendo ruido. Su mano cayó haciendo fuerza, y se dobló.

«Maldición»

Una lágrima se desparramó por su mejilla, y un sollozo salió de su boca. Sintió el impulso que Beck tenía en pegarle una patada directamente al estómago pero, Jade lo detuvo.

—Déjala, no vale que desquites tu energía en ella, cariño. —Susurró Jade lo suficientemente audible para que Tori lo escuchara aunque sus oídos hacían un ruido agudo.

—No lo vale pero, ¿sabes? Es divertido. —Empujó su pierna hacia delante, y le dio justo en la boca del estómago, dejándole sin aire.

Cayó al suelo completamente, y Jade al verla de esa manera, no pudo soportarlo.

Agarró el brazo de Beck y se la llevó a regañadientes. El se quejaba, y gritaba pero, Jade no lo dejó que él fuera a pegarle. Cuando él le vio de tal manera hace una semana, supo que no permitiría que Beck le volviera a pegar.

Cuando estaban a unos pasillos de diferencia, Beck se soltó de Jade, y le golpeó el pecho pero ella no sintió nada. Tomó sus manos, y solo lo besó para tranquilizarlo. El cedió a sus labios, pero cuando Jade se separó, Beck frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Por qué no me dejaste golpearla? —Le preguntó cruzando sus brazos.

Jade negó con su cabeza, y le miró tomándola de los hombros.

—No es bueno lo que le haces, amor. —Dijo, lo más tierna que pudo.

— ¿Y? ¿Tú crees que me importa ella? —Se soltó. — ¡Ella merece todo esto! Ella me importa mierda, y siempre será así.

{…}

Tori fue a clases, pero llegó tarde. Cat respiró tranquilamente cuando la vio entrar, pero al ver su mejilla roja, sintió pánico. Beck tampoco estaba en clases. Se sintió fatal por dejarle sola cuando fue a buscar sus libros. El profesor pidió una explicación y ella dijo que se levantó tarde. Fue a su asiento, y cuando se sentó Cat le abrazó por los hombros. Le pidió disculpas, y Tori se quejó, sus brazos le dolían… De nuevo. Al salir de las dos clases de las dos primeras horas, Tori corrió hacia la Biblioteca sin que Cat le viera o eso pensó ella. No quería hablar con nadie, quería llorar en silencio sola… Quería sufrir sola, no soportaba la pena de las demás personas. Se topó con una o dos personas de una de sus clases, y luego… Llegó al final de la enorme y vieja Biblioteca.

Fue a una sección que nunca estaba habitada por alumnos, y buscó un libro cualquiera, y se deslizó por la pared hasta sentarse con las piernas pegadas a su pecho, sus lágrimas cayeron como cataratas a un río. Sintió pasos cerca de ella, y una mano se estiró por delante de su cara. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Jade.

Era una costumbre que eso pasara de ahora en día. Rodó los ojos, e ignoró su mano para fingir que seguía leyendo. Jade rió burlón y se la volvió a estirar pero, Tori no la tomó.

—Tómala, no te haré daño.

Tori negó con la cabeza, y sorbió los moscos. Limpió una de sus lágrimas con discreción, y entonces Jade se acomodó a su lado.

—Interrumpes en mi casa, hoy viniste a mi locker, y ahora aquí… ¿Me estas acosando para decirle a Beck qué cosas hago? —Giró la media vuelta para mirarle con el ceño fruncido. —Ya es suficiente con que tenga que sufrir cada día porque a ella no le caigo bien, no quiero que tú también me lastimes. Se paró, y dejó el libro donde estaba, y cuando estaba a punto de salir del pasillo, Jade la tomó por el ante brazo, y la empujó contra una de los estantes grandes sin lastimarla, obviamente. Le miró directamente a los ojos, y Tori al sentir incomodad los bajó.

—Sólo… Yo… —Empezó Jade pero, no sabía que decir.

—Déjame en paz… Es suficiente con tener a tu novio molestándome.

Jade la volvió a tomar del antebrazo cuando ella estaba por irse. Tori soltó su brazo, y se armó de valor para enfrentarlo.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Preguntó haciendo un mohín con sus manos. — ¿No es suficiente con verme de esta manera? —Se señaló, y una lágrima se deslizó desde su ojo. — ¿Quieres también molestarme ahora y por el resto de mi vida? —Llevó una mano a su cabeza, y despeinó su cabello, que ahora permanecía suelto.

Jade se quedó en completo silencio, y eso Tori lo tomó como una respuesta, salió de ese lugar. Iría a algún otro donde sabía que nadie la encontraría, detrás de la cancha de futbol había un pequeño parque olvidado desde hace muchos años, y ese era su lugar favorito hasta que un día vio a dos chicos haciendo cosas inapropiadas, y decidió no ir más… Hasta hoy.

Se balanceó en un columpio por unos quince minutos cuando este detuvo. Tori suspiró frustrada.

— ¿Pensaste que no te iba a seguir?

Tori sonrió, sin ni siquiera pensarlo, pero luego borró su sonrisa.

—Sí. Era lo que quería. —Se levantó del columpio. —Dime, ¿Qué quieres?

—No lo sé. —Respondió alzando los hombros. — ¿Estás bien? Hoy…Cuando… Hmmm, Beck…

Tori frunció los labios.

—Tranquila, eso no fue nada. Me ha lastimado peor, casi no sentí mucho dolor como la primera vez. —Sus ojos se aguaron, y salió corriendo a todo pulmón. Todo lo que esperaba era que Jade no la siguiera, no fuera donde ella. Necesitaba estar sola, y cuando ella estaba cerca, su mente se quedaba en blanco. Odiaba el hecho de que la siguiera como un chicle, no lo soportaba, y tampoco soportaría que la acosara.

**1º: Diran ''Rebeca estas subiendo los capitulos muy rapido'' pero es el último que subo hoy y hasta el miercoles/jueves no hay más**

**2º: ¿Les esta gustando esta **HIS**JORI**A? **Creditos por ****''**HIS******JORI**A**'' Jeje xD**

**3: En los proximos capitulos viene el drama, y...los capitulos seran más largo yahoo!**

**4º: Dejen sus reviews, opinen, critiquen ES GRATIS!( por ahora jejejeje )**

**5º: Gracias por su apoyo, son lo más ツ **


	11. Let me die - Capitulo 10

Let me die.

''Quédate un momento así, no mires hacia mí, que no podre aguantar si clavas tu mirada''

Apenas salieron del Instituto, caminaron al auto de Andre y cuando Tori abrió la puerta trasera para subir un brazo se apoyó en el techo del auto. Ella levantó la cabeza, y se encontró con Beck que le miró con superioridad, llegó Jade a su lado, y le besó el cuello dejándole una marca. Tori bajó la cabeza, e intentó subir al auto pero, Beck tiró de su hombro para que eso no pasara. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero, al escuchar una puerta cerrarse giraron hacia la derecha, y vieron a Andre parado apoyado contra el auto, mirándoles fijamente. Su mirada era firme, y dura.

Tori sonrió de lado, y miró a el hermano de su amiga, este sonrió pero sin quitar la vista de Beck y Jade.

Beck lo miró coqueto, y le habló:

— ¿Eres su novio? —Enarcó una ceja en forma de broma.

Andre negó con la cabeza.

—Te mereces a alguien mejor, y a alguien… que por lo menos tenga un poco de belleza. —Señaló a Tori e hizo una mueca con la boca. La castaña bajó la cabeza. Le dolió.

—Créeme, Tori es mucho más bella que tú… —Dijo Andre, y caminó al lado de Tori, la ayudó a entrar y cerró la puerta del auto.

El resto del viaje fue en completo silencio, la mirada de Tori permanecía quieta en el espejo delantero, y miraba hacia donde iban. Miró hacia el espejo retrovisor que estaba pegado en el techo, y descubrió al castaño mirándola, desvió la vista en el segundo que ella lo notó. Sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí.

Cat dio media vuelta la cabeza, mirando a Tori.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Le señaló la cara. Y Tori no entiendo. — ¡Estas sonrojada!

Andre rió, y la volvió a mirar a través del espejo. Tori le miró, y sus mejillas ardieron. Mordió su labio, nerviosa. Cat enarcó una ceja, miró a su amiga, y luego a su hermano.

Abrió la boca, la cerró, y los señaló. Sonrió, y le guiñó un ojo a Tori.

—Solo voy a decir que, no me metan en el medio de nada. —Cat sonrió, y le golpeó en el hombro a su hermano para después, sonreír abiertamente.

{…}

Fueron a casa de Cat, y Tori como era la invitada se ofreció a preparar el almuerzo. Era muy buena preparando pizzas, y eso era lo que haría. Cat fue a tomar un baño, y dejó a su amiga con su querido hermano. Tori preparaba la masa de las pizzas cuando sintió una presencia en la cocina, pensó en Cat y se dio media vuelta.

—No pensé que… —Se interrumpió a si misma cuando vio que era Andre.

— ¿Qué cosa no pensaste? —Se rió.

—Pensé que eras Cat, y que ya había terminado de bañarse.

Andre tomó un vaso de la mesada, abrió la nevera, y sacó una caja de zumo de naranja. Le ofreció a Tori pero, ella se negó.

—Cat tarda horas en bañarse.

Una sonrisa se expandió en la cara de Tori. Andre caminó hasta ella, y se le paró justo en frente. Observó su cara detenidamente, y pasó una mano por su mejilla, y otra por su frente. Tori sintió un escalofrío recorriendo toda su espina dorsal.

Tori se quedó quieta como una estatua mirando sus ojos. Algo que siempre le atraía sobre chicos eran sus ojos, y su sonrisa. Eso siempre sumaba puntos, pero la personalidad siempre estaba primera… Y la de Andre era perfecta.

Andre acomodó su pelo, y queriendo salir de ese momento incómodo, ayudó a Tori a terminar los bollos de la masa para el almuerzo.

—El chico que hoy te molestó… ¿Era Beck? —Preguntó Andre mirando a Tori de reojo.

—Sí.

Andre suspiró, y bufó.

—Sabes que todo lo que dijo es mentira, ¿no? —Dejó todo en la mesa, y se giró para poder mirarla bien.

—Andre…

—No, déjame… El, ha de ser una de las personas que te lastimaron. —Le acarició la cara con ternura. —Y una, de las que siempre te molestan y te insultan… Pero, ¿sabes? Eres mucho más hermosa que el, y tu personalidad es mejor que Beck… No es necesario conocerte desde siempre para saberlo. —Le sonrió, y Tori cerró los ojos, analizando lo que le había dicho. Nunca nadie, bueno… Nunca un chico, le había dicho cosa tan preciosa. Negó a las lágrimas que ardían en sus ojos a salir, y cuando los abrió, veía borroso. Una lágrima rebelde cayó y Andre la secó con su pulgar.

—No llores.

—Gracias.

Tori abrazó a Andre por el cuello, y sintió los brazos de él agarrándole la cintura con delicadeza, y apretando sus labios contra su hombro. Le acarició el pelo del cráneo, y con dificultad se separó de él. Cuando lo hicieron, quedaron a pocos centímetros.

Cat tosió, y ambos se separaron.

—Estoy aquí desde que él dijo que le parecías hermosa. —Cat señaló a su hermano, y luego, a su amiga. —Fue como en las películas… Siempre alguien arruina el momento del beso.

—No íbamos a besarnos. —Dijeron al unísono.

—Y en las películas o novelas siempre dicen eso. —Tomó una manzana, y le dio un mordisco.

—Catherine…

— ¿Qué? —Sonrió. —Yo sé lo que vi, y ustedes… Se llevan mejor de lo que yo pensé.

**Gracias por sus reviews, por su apoyo se los agradesco, preparence que el proximo capitulo se viene super largo**

**- Rebe**


	12. Let me die - Capitulo 11 y 12

Let me die.

''Recuerdo la noche en la que conocí, te lo dije, te lo dije, yo te odiaba y sentiste el peso del mundo caer sobre tus hombros''

Era la noche del día siguiente, estaba mirando una película cuando recibió una llamada de Cat, preguntaba si podía ir a su casa para pasar el rato, y como tan solo eran las ocho de la noche, dijo que sí.

Su padre no estaría hasta la media noche, y hasta entonces podría hacer lo que quisiera. Le avisó que Andre quería ir, y Tori aceptó con gusto el hecho de que él apareciera. Aparecerían en una hora, en ese tiempo… Tori se daría un baño, y arreglaría un poco su habitación.

Quince minutos después, salió con una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo, y con el pelo suelto chocando contra su espalda. Entró a su pieza tarareando una canción, y fue hacia el ropero para tomar su ropa interior, y una blusa con un pantalón de mezquilla. Tiró todo en la cama sin mirar hacia esta, y al darse media vuelta, levantó la vista y soltó un grito ahogado. Llevó la mano a su corazón que inició a palpitar con rapidez al saber que no solo Tori permanecía en el cuarto.

Alzó una ceja, y luego, respiró profundamente intentando entender que sucedía.

Ella estaba ahí sentada en la cama con todo la ropa de Tori en su regazo, y con una sonrisa estúpida en medio de su cara.

—Vale, esto se te ha vuelto una costumbre…

Ella miró hacia los lados, y su sonrisa se amplió.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Entrar sin preguntar a mi casa, West.

Soltó una risa leve, y dejó la vestimenta de Tori sobre su cama, y separó de la misma caminando a por la castaña. La acorraló contra el armario y su mirada bajó a todo su cuerpo que estaba cubierto por una toalla.

Tori, incomodada, bajó la cabeza.

— ¿Podrías irte? No puedes estar aquí. —Pidió Tori en un susurro.

Jade la tomó del mentón.

—No soy como Beck, no te haré daño.

—Nunca me has tocado un pelo, y lo sé pero, el daño psicólogo es mayor. —

Dijo mirándole directamente a los ojos. Tori, estaba teniendo un valor extremo para hablar con ella.

Al saber que Jade no la golpearía, era más valiente. Cuando Beck la insultaba, no había palabras para que ella pudiera defenderse, de una u otra manera le golpearía, y la podrían dejar tan mal que, capaz nunca pudiera recuperarse.

Se acomodó la toalla, esta se estaba desatando del pequeño nudo que le había hecho.

Jade se acercó más a ella, juntando sus anatomías. Tori quería alejarla lo más rápido posible.

No soportaba tanta cercanía. No soportaba que se mezclaran sus respiraciones. No soportaba a la persona que tenía enfrente. Y tal vez, nunca lo haría.

— ¿Beck te mando a qué vinieras aquí a humillarme? —Tori resopló molesta sabiendo que eso seguro era verdad.

—No, vine por mi cuenta… Beck no me manda, perrito. —Lo digo en tono de burla, el ánimo de Tori explotó.

«Maldita imbécil»

— ¡¿Por qué no te vas al diablo?! —La empujó en el pecho, y trató de tirarla al piso pero no pudo hacerlo. — ¡Eres una estúpida! ¡Vete con tu maldito novio!

Jade la sostuvo por los hombros para que se calmara pero eso no funcionó. Tiró de ella hasta dejarla sobre la cama, Tori estaba debajo de su cuerpo, moviendo con cuidado con tal manera de que no se le viera nada, estaba desnuda y una tela de felpa solo cubría su cuerpo.

Jade tenía los codos en el colchón para mantener su peso en los mismos, y no aplastarla a ella.

Miró su cara detenidamente, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Tori, estaba furiosa, molesta y totalmente loca, en cualquier momento lo ahorcaría hasta que se pusiera violeta. No podía seguir ella ahí.

Soltó una carcajada.

— ¿Qué?

—Me gusta tu cara de pensar, es… rara.

Tori se sintió aún más furiosa, y aún más molesta. Sus ganas de ahorcarla, se multiplicaron el triple.

Jade salió de encima de ella, y caminó alrededor de la habitación observándola. Las dos veces que había ido, nunca se había detenido a mirarla. Se detuvo en cuadro que colgaba de un gancho, que tenía una foto dentro de tres personas: Lynn, Tori y Robert.

La sacó de su lugar, y la tomó entre sus dos manos, miró a Tori, y vio que estaba totalmente igual. Nunca había cambiado su cara, tampoco su sonrisa, y menos su, pelo.

Pero sus ojos sí, en la foto estaban verdes, subió la cabeza observándola, y sus ojos eran marrones.

— ¿Tienes lentes de contacto? —Preguntó alzando una ceja. Tori asintió. — ¿Por qué?

Tori bufó.

— ¿Te importa?

—No, solo me pareció raro. ¿Debo repetirlo? No me importas Vega. —Dejó el cuadro donde estaba.

Tori hizo una mueca con su labio, y se levantó de la cama, tomó su ropa, y la acomodó.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? —Mordió su labio al ver que Jade no respondía.

No era que quería que se preocupara, solo le irritaba el hecho de que entrara cuando quisiese a la casa, y que le insultara ahí, primero actuaba normal como si nunca en su vida le hubiera lastimado, y luego… le daba con lo que más le dolía: Las palabras. Las palabras nunca desaparecen, quedan en la mente de la persona hasta que se queda dormido, pero al despertar a la otra mañana, todo se repite en el día. Las palabras parecen un eco, porque van y vuelven repetidas veces pero, nunca desaparecen para siempre. Y siempre tendría todos esos insultos, y recuerdos en imágenes en movimiento pegados en su cabeza como si fuera algo que no quisiera olvidar pero, era lo que más deseaba antes de dormir; que todo desapareciera, que nada sea como lo era… pero, eso nunca pasaba, y capaz, nunca llegaría el día que todo acabara para ella…

Jade se fue faltando diez minutos para que Andre y Cat llegaran. Tori se cambió, se peinó pero, no tuvo tiempo para secarlo, y este quedó todo mojado, terminó de ordenar su habitación cuando tocaron el timbre, caminó a las escaleras, y pisó mal, lo que hizo que cayera con el culo por las mismas. Cat entró corriendo al escuchar el ruido, y la vio en el final de la escalera tirada, riéndose a carcajadas.

Andre cerró la puerta, y al ver a Tori de esa manera, soltó una risa, Cat se dio media vuelta, y lo observó. Dejó de preocuparse por aquello, y también sonrió. Ayudó a su amiga a pararse, y le saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Andre le besó la frente de forma tierna. Tenía una remera gris con una campera de cuero negra, y unos jeans del mismo color, su pelo Castaño estaba completamente despeinado, y sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal. Le sonrió, y Tori observó su sonrisa, simplemente perfecta.

Sacó su campera, y la dejó sobre el sillón, tenía unos tatuajes sobre el brazo izquierdo, y al ver la cantidad de esto, Tori se sorprendió.

— ¿Cuántos tatuajes tienes? —Le preguntó tomándole el brazo entre sus manos, e intentando contarlos.

Elevó los hombros, diciendo que no sabía.

—Tengo los suficientes para cubrirme todo el brazo. —Rió.

— ¿Te dolieron?

Andre negó con la cabeza, y se tiró al sillón. Llevó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, y miró a Tori, mostró una sonrisa, y le guiñó un ojo. Cat le golpeó en el brazo, cargándole. Los miró a ambos, y la empujó a su amiga hacia el sillón, tropezó con la mesa de la sala, y cayó al lado de esta. Hoy, no era su noche.

Andre se agachó para ayudarla a pararse, y la sentó a su lado, llevando un brazo en sus hombros. Las mejillas de Tori se pusieron rojas, bien rojas…

Cat puso sus manos en jarra, y chasqueó la lengua.

—Vamos a aclarar algo…

—Cat… —Dijo Tori.

Subió el dedo índice al aire para que ella no hablara.

—No, te callas. —Y así fue. —Tú —Señaló a su hermano, quien sonrió de forma seductora. —, no pienses en siquiera hacerla llorar porque, como tu hermana se cosas, Harris.

El asintió con la cabeza, y besó la de Tori.

«Oh, por el amor de Dios, Andre »

«¡Es muy tierno! »

Tori en su mente mostraba una emoción el triple de lo que lo hacía en es mismo momento, ahí fue cuando su conciencia tuvo que arruinar todas sus emociones y tirarlas abajo para que ella se deprimiera.

« ¿Crees que hace todo esto porque le pareces guapa? ¡Tori, despierta!

Sólo le das pena, cielo. »

«El día que se conocieron, no le llamaste la atención, estoy segura»

«Deja de pensar en que todo estará bien… No lo estará»

«No vales la pena, Tori…»

Su conciencia era controlada por ella misma pero, pareciera que eso no fuera porque, se mostraba de diferentes maneras. Hace segundos estaba bien, pero, luego, estaba mal. Y nunca antes, se había dicho cosas tan feas como esta vez. Se separó de Andre, se disculpó por un segundo, y subió corriendo al baño principal de la casa.

Quería… Necesitaba desquitarse pero, no podía hacerlo ahora. Debía estar completamente sola para hacerlo, porque hay veces que los gritos, y sollozos no se pueden controlar, y salen naturalmente… Se miró en el espejo, y quiso romperlo, quería sentir el dolor del vidrio en sus nudillos, necesitaba sentir los vidrios lastimándole… Era ese momento, en el que como nunca antes, moría por correr a su habitación, y buscar sus pequeñas navajas.

Alguien tocó a la puerta, y Tori tardó en recuperar su voz normal. Esta estaba ronca porque, sin darse cuenta estaba llorando por algo que ella misma se había dicho… Antes que desear que Beck le dejara de insultar, debía amarse a si misma, si quiera a quererse como era.

—Tori… —Andre golpeó la puerta, y Tori abrió el grifo para lavarse la cara.

— ¿Qué? —Su voz fue un susurro, tosió, y volvió a preguntar. — ¿Qué?

Andre abrió la puerta un poco, y al ver que ella no oponía resistencia, la abrió completamente. Se encontró con su cara roja por haber llorado si quiera unos dos minutos, y con sus ojos del mismo color. Vio la tristeza en los mismos, y se acercó hacia Tori, tomando su cara entre sus manos.

Ella al sentir su tacto, sollozó. Agachó su cabeza, y empezó a llorar, volvió a recordar lo que su mente le había recalcado, y después de pensarlo, supo que era verdad. Solo le daba pena, y por eso, era así con ella. No le gustaba, capaz, ni siquiera le agradaba.

— ¿Qué sucede, Tori? —Preguntó en un murmuro, abrazándola contra su pecho.

—Es que… —Sollozó.

Andre la apoyó contra el lavabo, y la separó de él, tomando su cara entre sus manos, limpiando las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

—Tranquila, Tori.

Ella respiraba entrecortadamente, dejó las lágrimas de lado, y miró a Andre a los ojos. Estos parecían preocupados, pero, lo único que Tori vio fue su reflejo.

—Siento… que actúas así conmigo porque te doy pena. —Susurró, y bajó la cabeza al finalizar la oración.

El tacto de Andre se hizo más fuerte, y subió con su pulgar, la cara de la castaña. Le sonrió, y le dio un pequeño beso en la nariz.

—No quiero que te sientas así, si alguna vez te dije algo, todo fue cierto… Cada vez que te abrazo, es porque quiero. —Le acarició la mejilla. —No quiero que pienses que no es así porque, siendo sincero, te digo que me pareces hermosa, ¿vale?

Tori sonrió de lado, y Andre también, pero su sonrisa fue mucho más extensa. Besó su mejilla con un beso sonoro, y después junto sus frentes. Volvió a limpiar otra lágrima de su cara, y nuevamente, la abrazó contra su pecho.

Capitulo doce.

–Let me die.

El lunes por la mañana, Tori permaneció sola en el Instituto. Cat le mandó un mensaje diciendo que no podría ir ya que, estaba enferma, y ahí fue cuando ella empezó a temblar… Sin Catherine Valentine no podría caminar con tranquilidad por los pasillos, no podría estar tranquila porque cuando estaba con la pelirroja, Beck solo la insultaba, y ahora… estaba sola, podía lastimarla.

Tori chocaba la punta del lápiz contra el escritorio cuando una mano con unas uñas comidas, y feas se apoyó en el mismo. Levantó la vista, y Beck le sonrió de lado.

«Oh, Dios mío»

La clase había terminado, y ahora, todos se irían a su casa… Menos Tori. Beck la tomó del borde de su camisa, y le rompió una parte de esta. Lo que le faltaba, que le rompiera todas las blusas que llevaba al maldito colegio.

—Estás sola… Y en el aula, no hay nadie que pueda defenderte. —Dijo mirando a los alrededores. —Tampoco está ese nuevo novio tuyo, el grandote… —Rió, y la levantó por la camisa del pupitre.

La apoyó contra la pared, sin golpearle la cabeza, y llevó sus manos a las caderas en forma de jarra. Le miró de arriba, abajo, y después soltó una carcajada… Tori sentía inseguridad en ese momento. Beck le señalaba con el dedo índice, y le decía cosas, y cosas feas sobre su cuerpo, su ropa, su cara, y su manera de peinarse… Una puerta se abrió, y una chica con pelo negro y ondulado apareció… Jade.

Tori agradeció al Cielo que apareciera, si era bueno; se llevaría a su novio y este, la dejaría en paz hasta que pudiera escapar del Instituto pero, si era malo; vería como Beck le pegaba hasta dejarla sin respirar.

Jade les miró, y cuando Beck llevó una mano a la mejilla de Tori , Jade avanzó hasta tomarlo de la cintura, y besarle el cuello, el agarre de Beck se fue relajando hasta dejarla a Tori, el tiempo para escapar. Si corría, podía salir de Instituto y alejarse lo suficiente para que Beck no le alcanzara pero, su mente estaba en otro lado, y si en vez de caminar, corría, algo podría pasarle por estar desconcentrada. Iba por la calle cuando sintió pasos detrás de ella, paró en seco, giró la cabeza, y no había nadie. Siguió caminando por la vereda, rota, y casi tropieza; escuchó una risa grave detrás de ella, repitió los pasos de la otra vez, y se encontró con las casas, y sus jardines perfectamente cuidados. Ignoró eso que le había pasado, y al doblar en la siguiente cuadra, se quedó ahí contra la pared para ver quién era la persona que le seguía. Y esa persona, giró, y se encontró con Tori mirándole, era Jade.

«Otra vez ella»

—Eres una plaga, estás en todos lados.

Soltó una pequeña risa y se acercó a Tori.

— ¿Estás bien?

Tori rodó los ojos, y se acomodó un mechón del pelo que le caía por la mejilla derecha.

— ¿Importa? —Arqueó una ceja, se dio media vuelta, y siguió caminando. Jade llegó a su lado, y empezó a caminar a la par. Tori chasqueó la lengua, preguntándose qué diablos hacia ella ahí mismo, debería estar con su novio o con sus estúpidas amigas

— ¿Por qué estás aquí?... Deberías ir con tus amigas o tu novio por ahí, ¿no crees?

Jade negó con la cabeza, y cuando estaba por hablar, Tori le interrumpió:

—No quiero tenerte cerca, yo no te soporto al igual que tú a mí… Así que, para hacer las cosas más fáciles, vete… Vete lejos de mí… para siempre. —Dijo, recalcando las palabras "para siempre" entre sus labios. Apresuró su paso, pero al parecer Jade no se rindió.

—No quiero irme.

Tori respiró profundamente antes de responder aquello. No la toleraba.

Y lo peor de todo, era que ella se creía que a Tori le parecía atractiva o guapa,pero ella ni siquiera le miraba de esa manera… No le tomaba en cuenta, en sus ojos solo tenía en cuenta a Andre… Eso le hizo acordar de que hoy saldría con él… Tendrían su primera cita, irían a ver una película, y luego a cenar a un lugar al aire libre.

— ¿Sabes? Tú, eres una de mis razones de mi malhumor, Jade. —Le dijo Tori tomando su celular, y fijándose la hora en este. Su padre estaba en casa por una hora, y ella no llegaría a su casa con Jade.

—Gracias, es un alago para mi saber que te causo malhumor.

Y ahí estaba ella. Así de estúpida, e imbécil.

— ¿Soy un trabajo escolar? ¿Uno de castigo o qué? —Preguntó Tori e hizo una mueca. —Es raro que hables conmigo, y que me sigas a todos lados, Jade… Si es porque Beck te manda…

—No, Beck no me manda, Tori. —Bufó.

Tori solo negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces por qué estás aquí? —Giró completamente para verla. —Estoy segura de que no quieres que nadie te vea con "la loca" del curso. —Dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos.

{…}

Tori se sentó en la silla del comedor, y apoyó sus brazos en la mesada, y su cabeza arriba de estos. La mano de su padre, le acarició la espalda, y ella subió la cabeza rápidamente. Le abrazó por el cuello, y le saludó con un beso en la mejilla. No le veía desde ayer en la noche, cuando él llegó, ella estaba durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cama.

Su padre le observó el rostro, y frunció la ceja, Tori se alejó un poco, y se acordó que Beck le había pegado en la mejilla hace unos minutos atrás…

«Mierda»

Tori se mordió el labio, y Robert le miró el pequeño moretón que tenía en esa parte de la cara.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Tori abrió la boca, y su padre le calló.

—Y cuando digo qué pasa, me refiero a qué sucede en la vida de mi hija.

**Como soy buena les doy 2x1 :)**

**-Rebe**


	13. Let me die - Capitulo 13

Let me die.

''Eres débil, los insultos cada vez destruyen mas, pero el sentirme invisible a tus ojos es mas doloroso, aun viéndome sufrir eres igual.

No sabía cuánto tiempo debía aguantar esto: lágrimas, marcas, la sangre corriendo por su muñeca, las sonrisas fingidas cerca de su padre, el maquillaje cubriéndole los moretones, las blusas rotas, y el deseo de morir cada segundo.

Tori entraba por la puerta, después de terminar su cita con Andre, no había nadie en la casa, estaba sola, como siempre.

Andre le había sacado una sonrisa, y le había hecho olvidar la tristeza que permanecía en su interior. Tenía ganas de llorar, llorar, y llorar, no sabía cuál era la razón exacta a todo eso pero, pensó que podría hacer todo lo que le había pasado en el último mes.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su padre, y caminó hacia el balcón. Volvió a sentarse sobre la baranda mientras el viento frío de L.A chocaba contra sus brazos descubiertos...

Una lágrima, dos lágrimas, tres, cuatro... Y así, empezaron a caer sucesivamente, no limpió sus ojos, quería descargar todo lo que tenía acumulado, y siento ganas... Siento la necesidad de desquitarse con ella misma, mordió su labio para que pasaran las ansias pero, no fue así. Corrió al baño de su habitación, entre uno de los tantos cajones sacó una de esas pequeñas navajas, y su mano empezó a temblar. La navaja cayó al piso chocando contra el mismo, rebotó dos veces hasta quedar intacta en el suelo, se puso en cuclillas para poder recogerla pero un pie se encargó de taparla.

Tragó gordo, alzó la vista para ver a la persona enfrente a ella. Su amiga estaba parada ahí mismo con una bufanda, guantes, gorros, y con la nariz roja como su pelo, estaba enferma.

Cat frunció sus cejas cuando se agachó, y tomó lo que había escondido debajo de la suela de su zapato, lo examinó y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su cazadora, luego lo tiraría en algún basurero de la calle.

- ¿Qué pensabas hacer, Tori?

La cabeza de Tori estaba recostada en el hombro de Cat, mientras lloraba. Su nariz estaba igual de roja que la de su amiga. En ese momento fue cuando, Tori agradeció tener una amiga como Cat para que la ayudara, y la escuchara siempre y cuando lo necesitase. Sorbió los mocos, y se acomodó en el sillón levantando la cabeza. Tenía un saco de lana que era demasiado fino para ese tipo de clima pero, era cómodo. El silencio se apoderó de toda la habitación, y Tori bajó la cabeza levantando una manga de su cazadora, y acarició sus cicatrices.

-Hace una semana, dejé de cortarme pero... es una adicción. -Rió levemente para sus adentros, y negó con la cabeza para que sus lágrimas se quedaran ahí, y no salieran. -No puedo explicar... Mi... Sé que piensas que estoy loca. - Mordió su labio, y las lágrimas empezaron a caer. -Sé qué piensas que necesito ir a rehabilitación o que tengo que buscar a alguien que me ayude...Pero, nadie puede sanar el dolor que tengo internamente. Sollozó, y desvió su mirada hacia el frente. -Podré decir que esa persona me ha ayudado pero, realmente estaré pensando que sigo siendo la misma que hace tiempo atrás. -Su voz se cortó. - No sé por qué tuve que tener esta vida... Es una mierda.

Catherine no la vio cuando hablaba ni en ese momento. Su vista seguía rígida en la alfombra de color carmesí, que yacía bajo sus pies.

-No digas eso. -Pidió Cat cerrando sus ojos.

Tori bufó molesta, y bajó una pierna del sillón, y cerró sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-Métete en mi vida un segundo, Cat... Vas a entender por qué la odio.

- ¡Victoria! Estuve en tu maldita posición. -Le dijo mirándole fijamente. - ¡Pasé por la misma mierda que ti! Entiendo que es lo que piensas cada día... -Sus ojos se nublaron. -Sé que cada vez te repites que mereces morir porque, no vales la pena.

No pudo soportar la mirada intensa de Cat sobre ella, y salió de la sala por la puerta. Agarró las llaves, otra cazadora que estaba en la entrada y salió a caminar en medio de la noche, necesitaba pensar, y relajarse. Cuando estaba nerviosa, y sentía que se debilitaba internamente, necesitaba tranquilizarse para poder actuar sobre algo, y esta era una de las primeras veces que hacia lo correcto, pero aún así, las ganas de suicidarse aumentaron...

{...}

Hace unos meses su vida era tan brillante como el Sol en verano, y ahora era tan opaca como el cielo en invierno. Era otoño, las hojas caían, viejas, secas, y Tori quería caerse con ellas. Las calles de L.A eran solitarias, frías, y peligrosas a esa hora, pero a ella no le importaba. El viento recorría las calles llevando hojas, basura, y demás cosas tiradas... Tori iba contra el aire, su pelo, despeinado, no le molestaba, y caminaba con firmeza porque el viento era fuerte. En ese mismo momento pensó en que, si un auto pasara no le importaría que este le atropellara. Quería morir, no sentía la necesidad de seguir respirando... Levantó una manga de su cazadora, y observó sus cicatrices, sus marcas, la única forma de sentirse satisfecha, conforme con su cuerpo, y con ella misma. Las acarició como si fuera terciopelo, no era suave, las tocó como si fueran importantes...

A lo lejos, vio una luz... Una luz de un autobús, pensó en porqué no aprovechar la oportunidad que la muerte le estaba dando, caminó hacia la mitad de la calle, se paró enfrente de este, y esperó a que la atropellará, el mismo tocó la bocina, y cuando sentía la adrenalina correr por sus venas, alguien tiró de ella para que cayera en la acera, al abrir los ojos, y ver el mundo, no estuvo feliz.

Una chica, yacía a su lado, ella la había salvado de su propio suicidio. Conocía ese pelo con mechas de colores , esa nariz, esos ojos. Giró la cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que Tori le miraba con el ceño fruncido... Iba a hablar, pero esta se paró, y empezó a caminar por el mismo lugar donde antes.

- ¡Vega! -Exclamó, y corrió a su lado tomando de su muñeca por debajo de la cazadora.

- ¿Por qué me salvaste?

-Vega... ¿Querías que te atropellara el autobús? -Frunció la ceja, y agarró con fuerza su muñeca, la acarició. En ese momento, sintió un relieve en esta, Tori elevó la vista, y ella subió la cazadora hasta su codo.

- ¿Desde cuándo te lastimas a ti misma? -Su cara de horror, espanto, y asombro fue molesta para Tori.

-Desde el día que empezaste a llamarme fea. -Sus ojos se nublaron, la chica sintió un nudo en su garganta.

Abrió la boca para hablar pero, Tori no se lo permitió, llevó su otra mano al aire y la movió en señal de no. Sacó la mano del castaño de su muñeca, y comenzó a alejarse.

- ¡Puedo ayudarte! -Gritó esta, Tori se detuvo en seco, dio media vuelta, y se colocó justo en frente de ella.

-Jade... Déjame morir. -Susurró observando los ojos de la chica que le miraban con pena, pura pena

**¿Les gusto este capitulo? Hoy subire uni más, y me pidieron que no actualize tan rapido, asique voy a actualizar 3 veces por semana, Lunes, Jueves y Domingo, espero que esten de acuerdo con eso, si no dejen su review y diganme, gracias por leer**

**-Rebe**


	14. Let me die - Capitulo 14

-Let me die.

''Puede que este no sea el momento correcto, puede que yo no sea el correcto, pero hay algo entre nosotros que quiero decir, porque hay algo entre nosotros de todos modos''

Tori entró a su casa, y gritó el nombre de Cat pero, al parecer ella no estaba. Se escuchaba el ruido de los arboles chocando contra las ventanas, y la fuerza del viento contra la puerta, pero... luego, todo era completo silencio.

Eran las diez y media de la noche. Subió a su habitación, se deshizo de su ropa, y se puso el pijama. Cuando estaba por acostarse, alguien tocó a la puerta principal. Era muy tarde, pero pensó que podría ser su amiga. No habían peleado, pero, el momento era tenso.

Bajó corriendo esperando encontrar a la pelirrojav estida de la misma manera, dispuesta a abrazarla, pero no fue así... Al ver por la abertura de la puerta, vio a Jade parada con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros, y temblando.

La temperatura había bajado muy rápido, y sintió pena. No iba abrirle pero, quiso. No supo la razón pero, quería dejarla entrar. Al final de todo, ella la salvó aquella noche. Capaz no estaría ahora viva, parada frente a la puerta si no hubiera sido por Jade.

Pensó en lo estúpida que fue en querer acabar con su vida de esa manera. No iba a dejar a su padre, y ese momento de debilidad fue muy grande, y por eso, hizo lo que hizo. Extendió la mano al picaporte, abrió la puerta, y Jade levantó la vista para verle con la ropa del pijama, y una cazadora arriba. Tori se movió hacia un lado, y ella con un asentimiento de cabeza entró. Sacó sus guantes negros, y los metió en su cazadora de cuero. Miró a la chica a los ojos, y ella la ignoró cuando sintió su mirada sobre su cara.

Iba a hablar pero, Tori le detuvo, negando con la cabeza. No quería que ella sintiera pena por ella, ni por su vida, ni nada por el estilo. Ella había sido una de las razones por la que dejó que una navaja lastimara su muñeca, y ahora, que Jade intentara ser buena; no servía. Las marcas físicas, tal vez no quedan para toda la vida, pero, el daño psicólogo nunca se va. Tenía marcas sobre el corazón, y el alma... Y capaz, jamás desaparecería.

-Si vienes por pena, o porque quieres decir perdón, no quiero oírte. -Tori cruzó sus brazos por sobre su pecho, abrazándose a si misma.

Jade lamió sus labios, y rascó la parte trasera de su nuca.

-Quiero ayudarte, a eso vine.

Tori chasqueó la lengua. Pensó en todos los insultos que le había dicho, y en todas las risas que había visto frente a sus ojos cuando le decían algo, y la maltrataban antes de empezar alguna clase. No podría ayudarla, ya no tenía remedio.

- ¿Por qué? ¿A caso soy un proyecto de caridad? -Alzó sus brazos a sus costados, y después los dejó caer. Sus ojos empezaban a brillar, lentamente con el paso de los segundos. No iba a derrumbarse, no ahí, no enfrente de ella.

-Tori...

-No. -Dijo antes de que pudiera seguir diciendo algo que le hiciera enojar. -No puedes ayudarme, no puedes hacer nada... Solo ve corriendo a tu casa, llama a tus amigos, y diles cuán loca crees que estoy. -Sonrió cínicamente, y mordió su labio inferior. -Ya no me importa. -Su voz se quebró, y miró hacia arriba evitando que las lágrimas salieran por sus ojos.

-No voy a contarle esto a nadie, Tori.

No le creía. No podía hacerlo.

La confianza era algo muy fuerte, era algo que cuando se tiene, y se pierde; no se recupera más. Y en este caso, nunca hubo confianza. Ella era una imbécil, y yo una suicida, nunca podría haber ese tipo de vínculo entre nosotras.

- ¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

- ¡Te vi! ¡Te vi en mitad de la calle plantada frente a un autobús intentando quitarte la vida! -Le exclamó, tomándola de los hombros, y sacudiéndola. -Vi como no te movías, y como el autobús no iba a parar... Por eso no quiero dejarte en paz.

Tori tuvo flashbackes de momentos rápidos, vio una luz, luego se movió rápido, sintió como caía, observó a Jade. Salió rápido de ahí, y luego, Jade la detuvo para hablar. Cerró y abrió los golpes deprisa. Jade le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Tori hizo una mueca mientras negaba con la cabeza. No quería su ayuda, no le quería cerca, cuanto más lejos; mejor sería para todos. En especial, para ella.

-No quiero tu ayuda, no te quiero cerca. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

Jade lamió sus labios, y asintió con la cabeza. Tomó los guantes de su cazadora, y caminó hacia la puerta que estaba a unos dos metros de donde ellos. Tenía la mano en el picaporte, a punto de abrirlo. Se volvió hacia Tori, y dijo:

-No voy a contarle a nadie, tienes mi palabra.

El silencio se apodero de esos segundos, y Jade miró hacia el interior de la casa, para decidirse a salir.

-Gracias... Gracias por salvarme esta noche.

-Espero que sea la última vez que deba hacer eso. -Sonrió de lado, y cerró la puerta al salir.

{...}

Al día siguiente, fue a la casa de Cat, atendió Andre. Tori no tenía ganas de hablar con él, y fingir que tenía una sonrisa en la cara, así que, directamente le preguntó por su hermana, y corrió hacia su habitación. Ella estaba mirando a una foto de su escritorio cuando, se enteró de que Tori permanecía detrás de ella.

Se miraron por unos dos minutos seguidos, y se unieron en un abrazo que era como si no se hubieran visto desde hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo. Tori separó el abrazo que tenían, y le miró por un segundo, seguía de la misma manera que ayer, pero, tenía los ojos rojos. No quería saber la razón pero, ella sabía que era parte de la misma.

- ¿Qué pasó? Tienes lo ojos rojos.

Cat caminó a la cama. Se sentó, y se puso en posición de loto.

-Sentí miedo ayer... Es que, te fuiste muy rápido, no sabía qué hacer, me desesperé porqué no volvías, y pensé que te había pasado algo pero... luego, sentí como si estuvieras bien. -Frunció la ceja. -Las dos estamos locas, Tori.-Rió, Tori acompañó su risa, y se sentó en la silla del escritorio.

Tori suspiró, y se acomodó el cabello.

-Debo confesarte algo. -Dijo, y Cat asintió, esperando que continúe. -Ayer, intenté suicidarme.

Cat dejó caer su boca en forma de 'o'. Y cuando iba a preguntarle cosas, iba a hacerle un interrogatorio, Tori siguió hablando.

-No vas a poder creerlo... Jade me salvó la vida en ese momento. -Dijo, y la mirada de Cat bajó al cobertor.

Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de los ojos de la pelirroja, sentía pena, y tenía que haber estado para ella aquella noche, pero no lo estuvo.

-Sabía que le importabas.

**Holaa perdon me retrase ayer pero hoy subire el capitulo del lunes y el de ayer que me olvide, asi que hoy hay dos, Yahooo, dejen sus reviews y gracias por leer, jejeje hasta el proximo capitulo, acuerdence actualizo Lunes, Jueves y Domingo**


	15. Let me die - Capitulo 15

Let me die.

''Quisiera algún día demostrarte que no soy una chica sin problemas, pero tu nombre esta grabado en mi mente.''

Era sábado por la mañana, le había llegado un mensaje de una compañera de curso que decía que debía ir al Instituto para hacer una tarea. Tori cerró su teléfono, y buscó sus botas entre sus zapatillas. Tomó una cazadora negra, y su gorro de lana preferido.

Le avisó a su padre que saldría, no le diría que iría al Instituto, por las dudas. Salió de la casa, y hacía mucho frío, demasiado. Volvió a entrar, y tomó las llaves del auto de su padre. Entró en el mismo, y prendió la calefacción. Iba a llamar a Cat pero se quedó sin crédito, así que esperaría hasta encontrarla allí y arreglar para salir algún lado para que no sea un sábado muy domingo. Estacionó en el aparcamiento, y solo vio un auto pero, no lo reconoció. Apagó el motor, se abrochó la cazadora, y salió con su morral colgando de su hombro. Abrió la puerta principal, y no se escuchó ningún sonido cerca. Agarró su teléfono para preguntarle Cat dónde estaban pero, en ese momento, recibió un mensaje de la misma compañera. Emprendió su viaje hacia los vestidores de Educación Física. Escuchó unas risas en los baños del mismo, y al ver salir a Beck con sus amigos detrás, entendió que había caído en la broma que le tenían planeada. Ahora debía enfrentar lo peor. Beck cruzó sus brazos por sobre su pecho, y recargó todo el peso en una pierna.

-Nunca creí que fueras tan fácil de engañar. -Dijo mientras caminó hacia ella, y tiró su bolso hacia un lado. -Dame tu celular, quiero saber si le avisaste a Cat. -Extendió su mano. Tori tembló para dárselo. Tiró el teléfono encima del bolso de Tori con una sonrisa de superioridad.

Sus dos amigos caminaron y se colocaron detrás de la castaña. Beck se acercó a Tori, y le vio a los ojos con furia. Ella había pensando en salir huyendo de ahí pero, sería inútil. Provocaría más enojo en los tres, y eso no era bueno.

{...}

Tori tosía tirada en medio del piso, no podía moverse. Se arrastraba por el piso pero, no conseguía nada. Solo provocaba más tos, no respiraba muy bien, y tenía la pierna sangrando, Beck había traído la navaja que no usó la anterior vez, y le había hecho un tajo.

Salía sangre de su nariz, y de su labio superior. Se agarró de la pared para apoyar la espalda contra los azulejos; nunca nada le había costado tanto que aquello. No sentía sus piernas, ni sus brazos, prácticamente, parecía que su cuerpo no estaba ahí.

Las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, estaba con su ropa interior, y una blusa cubriéndola. Tenía moretones en la cara, y en el cuello. No entendía, no podía entender como existía gente que te lastimara de tal manera. Estuvo a punto de morir, y ellas solo siguieron, siguieron, y siguieron. Tal vez estaba muerta, y no lo sabía.

Escuchó pasos a lo lejos, y rezó que no entraran a este lugar. No quería tener que dar explicaciones, y que luego, Beck se enterara y fuera por ella.

Tori nunca le hizo daño a nadie. Siempre intentó ser buena con cualquier persona que se le acercara a hablarle, pero ella nunca recibió nada a cambio. No sabía por qué su vida era tan fea, era tan horrible. Podría llamar a Cat pero, no tenía crédito. Debía arreglarse sola. Estiró su brazo, y con una mano sobre la barra donde suelen estar las toallas, se paró. Al estar completamente erguida, se tambaleó, y volvió a caer de rodillas. Ahogó un grito, y la barra cayó sobre ella, golpeándola. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo por sus ojos.

La puerta empezó a abrirse, y una cabeza apareció por detrás sosteniendo la misma. Era Jade, la miró a Tori con pena, y sintió odio por aquellas personas que le hicieron eso. Sabía que Beck era parte de esto, el la llamó a ella para que la llevara al colegio, y luego la fuera a buscar. No le dijo por qué, pero Jade luego, quiso averiguar, y se enteró en ese mismo momento.

Tori solo giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado, para no sentir su mirada sobre ella.

Jade caminó hacía Tori y buscó su ropa entre los espacios del vestidor.

-Dame tus manos. -Pidió Jade estirando las suyas.

Tori hizo lo que le pidió, y Jade la tomó de la cintura, y la ayudó a caminar hacia el asiento de enfrente.

-Te ayudaré a vestirte, ¿vale? -Tori solo asintió con la cabeza. No podía hablar. -Tori, no llores, por favor.

Estiró una pierna, y luego otra. Ella misma abrochó el botón de su pantalón, cuando terminó de ayudarla, se sentó a su lado. Tori había dejado de llorar pero, estaba perdida. Tenía la mente en otro lado, pensó en por qué no se fue. Por qué el mundo la mantenía viva, si no merecía eso. No merecía todo el dolor que le provocaban. Jade la abrazó contra su hombro, y ella empezó a llorar inconscientemente. Nunca pensó que iba a hacerlo enfrente de ella, pero no podía resistirse, estaba sola. Siempre lo estaría. Era su plan para esta vida.

Quería morir. Necesitaba morir ahora.

-Dije que esperaba que fuera la última vez que te salvaba. -Separó la cara de ella de su hombro, y con su dedo pulgar, limpió sus lágrimas. -Sé que no confías en mí, ni que soy tu ser humano favorito en todo el planeta pero, al ser novia de Beck, sé todo, y siempre voy a salvarte cuando pase algo, ¿vale?

Tori volvió a asentir. Por un momento, agradeció internamente que ella hubiera estado ahí, pero por otro no. Capaz ese era su momento, para dejar de respirar. Para dejar de moverse. Para dejar de vivir. Miles de preguntas aparecieron en su cabeza para preguntarle a aquella chica de ojos azules, que le había ayudado en dos ocasiones importantes.

-Te llevaré a tu casa, ¿está bien?

No podía ir a su casa. Su padre estaba ahí, si la veía de esa manera, no podría mentirle sobre que chocó con alguien, y se lastimó de tal modo.

-No, está mi padre.

Jade se rascó la nuca.

-Mi mamá salió a comprar algunas cosas lejos de la Ciudad, te llevaré a mi casa, y llamamos a Catherine, ¿ok?

{...}

Al llegar a su casa, fueron al cuarto de Jade, Tori se recostó sobre la cama. Jade buscó en el baño: alcohol, gazas, algodón, agua oxigenada. Nunca le pasó de tener que curar a alguien, y no sabía qué hacer pero, Tori le dijo que no se preocupara. Ella lo haría tranquilamente sola. Y fue cuando Jade entendió que no era la primera vez que pasaba por la misma situación.

Llamó a Cat, y ella dijo que iría lo más rápido posible.

-Jade, ¿por qué no me dejaste morir en el vestidor? -Preguntó, limpiándose una herida abierta con alcohol. No le dolía, tampoco sentía si ardía o no. Tuvo que soportar más dolor que el alcohol sobre una lastimadura.

-Tori, no mereces nada de lo que te está pasando, ¿sabías eso?

- ¿Desde cuándo piensas eso? ¿Desde que viste que me cortaba? -Abrió los ojos, y la miró. Era una estúpida.

-No, desde que Beck casi te mata detrás de las gradas. -Respondió apoyándose contra el escritorio.

Andre ayudó a Tori a llegar al auto. Se sentaron en el asiento trasero, y ella recostó su cabeza en su hombro, y él la abrazó por la cintura, acariciándola lentamente.

Cat estaba dentro de la casa de Jade, preguntándole quién mierda había sido. Aunque ya sabía perfectamente, pero quería aclarar sus pensamientos.

- ¿Estuviste presente cuando la lastimó?

Jade negó con la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

-Beck me llamó para que lo llevase al Instituto ya que su auto estaba descompuesto, y lo hice, luego la fui a buscar. Me pareció raro que él fuera un sábado, y entonces, volví al Colegio, y al entrar en los vestidores porque escuché un ruido, la vi. -Llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón, y mordió su labio.

-Te preocupas por ella, ¿no? -Cat sonrió, y subió una de sus delicadas cejas.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo crees?

Cat dio media vuelta, y estaba a punto de salir de su casa cuando Jade la detuvo.

-No le digas.

-No es necesario, eres muy obvia, Jade . -Frunció los labios. -Por cierto, gracias.

Mientras tanto, Andre acariciaba el brazo de Tori. Ella estaba quedándose dormida, cuando sintió los labios de él sobre su cabeza. Levantó la vista cuando le sintió, Harris sonrió de lado, y Tori quiso besarle. Necesitaba un beso de él para aliviar el dolor, quería, por primera vez, probar sus labios. Observó los mismos, luego sus ojos, y así dos veces más hasta que él se atrevió a entrelazar sus bocas.

Cat salió de la casa de Jade y vio tal escena. Jade estaba detrás de ella, y también pudo ver lo que pasaba dentro del auto. Ella estaba tensa, al igual que su mandíbula. La pelirroja giró su cabeza, y miró como observaba hacia el coche.

- ¿Quieres que tampoco le diga que estas enamorada de ella?

Jade no respondió. Cat corrió hacia el mismo, y ella se quedo mirando perplejo al automóvil.

_  
**Si al fin Jade se enamoro(O eso parece), yujuuu diganme como creen que seguira esto?¿Les gusto? **

**-Rebe**


	16. Let me die - Capitulo 16

Capítulo dieciséis. –Let me die.

Tori estaba parada contra el probador esperando por Cat. Tenía una fiesta de cumpleaños de dieciocho de una de sus primas, y debía ir bien vestida, además quería conquistar algún que otro chico. Era el décimo vestido que se probaba, y no le gustaba. Decía que ninguno le remarcaba la figura que tenía… Amaba la manera en la que ella aceptaba su cuerpo, y su personalidad… Toda ella, le caía bien.

— ¡Tori! Elije un vestido, y tráemelo. —Pidió Cat desde adentro del probador.

Tori no sabía sobre modas, y tampoco sabía combinar vestidos con zapatos más maquillaje. No sabía qué color quedaría con el tono de piel de Cat , ella era blanca pero no era pálida…

—No creo… No creo que sea buena idea, ya sabes…. No soy buena en esto.—Dijo golpeando, la puerta que las dividía, con los nudillos.

Cat bufó molesta del otro lado. Y la castaña le dijo que iría rápidamente a buscar algún vestido. Salió de los probadores, y caminó hacia la sección de la vestimenta para fiestas, encontró un vestido azul que llegaba al cuello, y en la espalda estaba todo abierto. Era corto pero no lo demasiado, no tenía mangas, y realmente era muy delicado… Tomó uno de la talla M, y fue donde Cat, se lo dio por arriba de la puerta.

Soltó un pequeño grito cuando lo vio, dijo que le encantaba y que Tori si sabía sobre moda, solo que nunca había hablado de esta con alguien…Cat se enamoró cuando lo vio puesto sobre ella, salió del pequeño lugar y dio una vuelta, terminando con la mano sobre su cadera.

Un chico que estaba apoyado en la entrada de todos los probadores, le silbó, y esta, al darse cuenta, tomó un color carmesí en sus mejillas. El chico, le sonrió, y Cat le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Bueno, ya tienes a un chico. —Tori alzó las cejas, bromeando.

—Shh… Sigue mirando, estoy nerviosa.

Tori la empujó dentro del probador, y le dijo que se quitase el vestido, ella lo iría a pagar mientras que Cat hablaba con el castaño de aquella esquina.

Tenía ojos color marrones , y unos dientes blancos brillantes como reflectores, si… así de lindo.

Llegó a la caja, y alguien tosió a su espalda, se dio media vuelta y se encontró con una chica de pelo alborotado y ojos azules a sus espaldas. Rodó los ojos, y miró lo que llevaba en las manos… Estaba comprando ropa de mujer, y era bastante lindo lo que llevaba.

—Tú no usas eso—Dijó—A que eso te lo pidió Beck… ¿Te obliga a que le compres ropa? Dios mío. —Preguntó, señalando a la remera que tenía en las manos.

—Rió— Beck usa ropa de hombre. —Rió— En realidad, es para mi madre. Mañana es su cumpleaños, y quiero hacerle un regalo. —Se rascó la parte trasera de la nuca.

Tori se sintió estúpida. Abrió la boca en forma de 'o' mostrando sorpresa, y asintió con la cabeza, luego dio media vuelta para esconder la vergüenza, que se había apoderado de sus mejillas, de ese momento.

— ¿Irás a una fiesta? —Susurró en su oído por la aproximada. Tori pudo sentir el aroma de su chicle. Menta fresca. —Digo, ese vestido no será para ir a tomar un café.

Tori sonrió de lado, y volvió a girar. La fila no avanzaba así que, podía desconcentrarse y hablar con Jade. Negó con la cabeza e hizo una mueca con la voz. Ella no iba a fiestas, y menos con vestidos tan delicados, y lindos como el que poseía en sus manos.

—No, Cat va a una fiesta.

Jade se lo arrebató de las manos, y lo examinó.

—Me hubiera gustado verte con esto.

Tori soltó una risa ahogada, y volvió a mirarla. Ella nunca se imagino sobre este, no era su tipo de vestuario… A ella le gustaban los jeans, las zapatillas, y las remeras holgadas en las cuales podes sentirte cómoda. No era que detestara todo aquello que se usaban en las fiestas, es solo que no se sentía bien con ello sobre ella. Al ser insegura, todas las cosas eran feas, y desagradables en su cuerpo.

—Claro, si alguna vez me visto con esto es porque, estoy borracha o porque tengo un problema más grave de lo normal en la cabeza. —Acomodó su cabello, y estiró su cuello. A lo lejos vio a Cat coqueteando con el chico que le había silbado. Sonrió, y la fila empezó a avanzar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Preguntó Jade refiriéndose a lo que había pasado hace una semana, Tori sintió escalofríos. El tema no era lo suficientemente bueno para hablar con ella aunque, si quiera podía responderle esa pregunta ya que, gracias a Jade, Tori se había salvado.

—Mejor, creo que me acostumbré y no fue muy fuerte el dolor al día siguiente. —Sin ni siquiera mirarla, contestó. Sus ojos se cristalizaban cuando hablaba sobre aquel tema. Era muy… íntimo.

—Vega…

Cat llegó por detrás gritando que había conseguido el número del chico, y que saldrían en unos días por la tarde a un café de por L.A, y luego, pasearían por la Ciudad. Luego, la pelirroja miró a Jade, y le sonrió abiertamente. Todavía no le había contado nada a Tori, y tal vez, era lo mejor guardar todo eso, no quería que Tori fuera a enamorarse de Jade, era la imbécil más grande de todo el mundo, y Cat, al querer lo mejor para su amiga, deseaba que ella fuera feliz con otra persona.

—Jade. —Cat cruzó sus brazos.

—Hola pelirroja.

Tori sacó su celular porque había recibido un mensaje, y de Andre. Al verlo, sonrió tan grande que Jade sintió curiosidad. La pelirroja le pisó el pie con delicadeza, para que no fuera a espiar pero, ella no le haría caso. Estiró su cabeza, disimulando, y en ese momento, la castaña bajó el teléfono.

—Andre acaba de invitarme a salir, ¿debo ir?

— ¡Claro que sí! —Exclamó Cat. —Ya veo que se formará una nueva pareja. —Golpeó el hombro de Jade en forma de juego, pero ella tenía el ceño fruncido, y al parecer no estaba contenta.

{…}

Andre, estaba indeciso sobre qué hacer en ese momento. Su mano rozaba con la de Tori, y quería entrelazar sus dedos, ella soltó un suspiro y miró al chico a su lado. Mordió su labio, y agachó la cabeza. Estaban sentados sobre una banca del parque, la mirada de Tori estaba sobre una pareja de personas grandes, y Andre posaba sus ojos en la castaña.

El silencio no era incómodo, era tan refrescante que podían quedarse todo el día así. Los ojos marrones de Andre resplandecían más por la noche, y eso lo hacía más irresistible.

«Quiero besarlo»

«Quiero besarla»

Ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento pero, nadie se animaba a dar el primer paso. Tori tomó aire, debía hacerlo. Necesitaba besarlo, y no le importase que fuera la segunda cita. Sus labios ya, antes, se habían tocado, y fue la mejor sensación del mundo.

Cuando sus labios se tocaron era como sentir una corriente de electricidad por tu cuerpo que te sube el ánimo. Sus labios encajaban bien juntos, y eso… hacía que Tori saltara de felicidad por dentro. Andre, iba a hacerlo, cuando giró su cabeza mirando a la castaña, ella le tomó de las mejillas plantándole un beso en medio de la boca, Andre sonrió y aceptó el tacto de estos. La tomó de la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo.

Se separaron, y se volvieron a besar, y lo hicieron como unas cinco veces más, terminaron entre risas. Él la abrazó, y ella descansó en su pecho.

—Me encantan cuando tus labios están sobre los míos

**1º: A muchos no les ha gustado la nueva actualización lose, por eso les regalare este capitulos, pero antes de que se me vayan diganme, cada cuanto quieren que actualize? Ahora los dejo Bye**

**Jade esta celosa *-*, supeeeeer, dejen sus reviews y gracias por todo**

**- Rebe**


	17. Let me die - Capitulo 17

**he visto que muchos ponen esto asique lo empezare a poner por las dudas : **

**Victorious no me pertenece si no, Victorious seria para mayores de edad O.o**

–Let me die.

''El corazón late rápido, colores y promesas, ¿Cómo ser valiente? ¿Cómo puedo querer cuando temo caer?''

Cuando Tori llegó a casa, su padre le esperaba en la mesa del comedor. Se había olvidado que, por una vez en la noche, su padre llegaría temprano del trabajo. Bajó de la silla, y caminó a encuentro de su hija quien, cerró la puerta y se deshizo de su cazadora. Robert, vio su reloj, y luego asintió con su cabeza. Eran las diez y media de la noche.

—Gracias por avisar que saldrías esta noche.

Tori pasó por su lado, y fue directamente hacia la cocina, ignorando a su padre en medio de la sala.

— ¿Y ahora vas a ignorarme? Te recuerdo, soy tu padre.

—Lo siento, no te reconocí, hace mucho que no te veía por acá. —Tori cerró la nevera, y seguía dándole la espalda a su padre.

Por una vez en la vida, salía con un chico que le importaba, y su padre tenía que estar en la casa para cuando llegara. Nunca le había gustado esa soledad hasta ese día, pero, con la mala suerte que tiene, Robert saldría antes del trabajo.

Tori dejó el vaso de vidrio sobre el fregadero, y al darse media vuelta, su padre estaba parado con los brazos cruzados, mirándole.

— ¿A dónde estabas? ¿Con quién? ¿Y por qué a estas horas?

Tori bufó.

—En un parque. Con Andre. Porque la noche es linda, y quería admirar las estrellas. —Nunca le había dado la espalda a su padre, pero, le enfadaba que él se enojara con ella cuando casi nunca estaba en la casa por su maldito trabajo. — ¿Otra duda?

Su padre se quedó atónito cuando escuchó el nombre de un chico, Tori le restó la importancia que tenía todo este tema… Robert no sabía sobre Catherine, tampoco de su hermano. La última vez que le preguntó sobre qué pasaba sobre su vida, ella contestó que todo siempre seguía de la misma manera. Sabía que siempre podría confiar en su padre, en la única familia que tenía pero, no sentía que debía contarle sobre Cat, apenas la conocía, y como todas sus amigas, podía irse lejos, y olvidar todo. Pero… Tori entendió que ella nunca lo iba a hacer, era una gran amiga.

— ¿Estas saliendo con alguien? —Alzó las cejas.

—Fue mi segunda cita, papá. No es la gran cosa. —Levantó los hombros sacándole la importancia, aunque realmente sabía que era la gran cosa.

— ¿Ibas a contarme?

—Nunca estás en casa como para que te cuente.

Robert caminó donde su hija, y le dio un abrazo. Tori lo aceptó, y se lo devolvió, hace tiempo que no mantenía una conversación con él, salvo la de hace unas semanas. Había dejado de aparecer en casa para los almuerzos, debido a que le habían sacado esa hora que tenía para almorzar en casa, y tiene que hacerlo en treinta minutos en su estudio.

—Lamento no estar en casa como necesitas que lo este, pero desde que murió mamá no sé cómo controlar todo. Es difícil, lo sabes ¿o no? —Se separó de su hija, y le acarició la cara. Los ojos de Tori se cristalizaron. Todo se volvió más difícil cuando su madre falleció. Nada era como antes, hubo un tiempo en el que ambos estuvieron separados, y luego, entendieron que juntos podrían superar la muerte de Lynn más rápido, y así fue… No la superaron al cien por ciento, pero si salieron adelante.

—Lo sé, perdón por no comprenderlo pero, la casa prácticamente siempre está sola. Hay veces que siento que, ambos se fueron. —Volvió a abrazarlo, y reprimió las lágrimas.

—Lamento que pienses de esa manera, y lamento no estar aquí contigo, ayudándote.

{…}

Tori salió del baño lista para acostarse en la cama, cuando dio un salto, y ahogó un grito. Vio a Jade sentada en la cama mirando una foto de ella de pequeña. No supo por donde entró, pero no le interesaba en ese momento,solo quería que se fuera. Estaba de buen humor, no quería que ella se lo bajara. Le tocó el hombro con el dedo índice dos veces seguida, llamándole. Se dio media vuelta, y le sonrió.

— ¿Qué mierda haces acá?

Jade se paró, y caminó hacia el escritorio. Dejó el portarretrato ahí, y le miró.

—Nada, solo quise venir aquí. Creo que se volvió una costumbre.

—Ni me lo digas… ¿Tienes algo que decirme? Porque si no es así, te puedes ir por donde hayas entrado.

Se elevó la comisura del labio de Jade, y se tiró a la cama donde cerró los ojos, tranquila.

— ¿Quieres que me tire por la ventana? Por ahí entré.

Tori asintió con la cabeza alegremente.

—Si, no me importaría si te rompes una pierna.

Jade soltó una carcajada, y volvió a salir de la cama. Se paró enfrente de Tori, y sonrió más grande que antes. Ella solo lA miró con una ceja fruncida, no sabía que le causaba tanta gracia, ni tampoco por qué se le había vuelto ir a visitarla una costumbre.

—Me gusta el color de tus ojos, no deberías usar lentes de contacto marrones. —Dijo Jade.

—Si…No gracias, me gustan mis ojos marrones, son menos llamativos.

Jade agachó la cabeza, y después la volvió a subir. Acomodó un mechón que caía de la cabellera de Tori.

—Llamarías la atención de muchos chicos.

Tori chasqueó la lengua, y le señaló con el dedo índice. Esa era la razón por la cual siempre, usaba lentes, e iba con el pelo que le cubriera la cara, no le gustaba tener la atención de nada, menos de un chico. Le parecía raro.

—No me gusta tener la atención de las personas…

— ¿Por qué no? —Jade preguntó haciendo una mueca.

—No me hace sentir cómoda, además… Es bueno ser ignorada. —Rió.

Jade le dio un beso en la frente, y Tori se quedó atónita, fue algo muy rápido, raro… y tierno.

—Que mal, eres hermosa, los chicos o chicas morirían por ti.

**Ya es jueves o tendria que decir** Jo**eves (sonido de bateria), haha Joeves Jo-ri ¿Lo entienden?, ok como saben estoy viendo bien el asunto de la actualizacion, voy a ver, pero por ahora sera: Lunes Jueves y Domingo, despues veo como me acomodo, les sigo contando : Estoy tan feliz, Harry y Ariana haran una canción de amor juntos, Yay! Espero que se enamoren y tengan hijitos, en fin, espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus **Reb**iews ajaja Reb-e ajajaj ya me dejo de bromas, nos leemos**

**-Rebe**


	18. Let me die - Capitulo 18

**Victorious no me pertence, si fuera asi el programa se llamaria VIC**REBEYTORI**OUS**

–Let me die.

''Nunca fui tu prioridad, ni tu centro de atención, mas bien fue por burlas, que notaste mi existencia''

Tori estaba estirada en su cama, dejando caer su cabeza por unos lados de la cama. Sentía una punzada en su muñeca, una punzada de dolor. Levantó su pierna y vio sus moretones en este, eran morados, y grandes.

Estaba oscureciendo, se fijo en la hora en su reloj de mesa. Las seis y media. Cerró los ojos, y pequeños recuerdos como en luces le llegaban a la mente. Aparecía Beck, escritorios, sillas, láminas de química y física que eran difíciles de entender. A los clones. A ella tirada en el suelo intentando buscar oxígeno entre las paredes. Todo estaba cerrado, y ella sufría cada golpe, lo sentía el doble de lo que jamás lo había sentido… Y eso debe ser porque le lastimaron en las mismas heridas. Abrió los ojos, y vio nublado, estaba llorando, las lágrimas caían por sus ojos, y sentía un peso en mitad de su pecho.

Se levantó de la cama, al sentir unos golpes en la puerta principal de la casa. Se paró, y sosteniéndose de las cosas, llegó a las escaleras. Esperaba a Cat, y cuando intentó llamarla ella no contestó, así que le abriría, ella ya la había visto de esta manera muchas otras veces. No pudo conseguir mantenerse de pie sobre las escaleras, y cayó rodando por las mismas. Vio borroso, y cerró los ojos, los entreabrió, y se encontró con Jade entrando por la puerta corriendo hacia ella.

— ¡Vega! ¡Vega! Ve… —Y dejó de escucharla, cerró los ojos, quedándose inconsciente en el piso.

Abrió los ojos, y observó la sala, sus cuadros, la televisión, el centro de la mesa pequeña entre medio de los sillones, la alfombra, el olor a flores que salía cada dos horas de un pequeño aromatizante automático, y el clima templado que había sobre esa casa. Pasaba los dieciocho grados, y el lugar era acogedor. No se acordaba lo pasado hace unas horas, o minutos… Solo sabía que llegó a la mitad de las escaleras, lo otro no se veía, el recuerdo quedaba en blanco. Volvió a tirar la cabeza para atrás, y apretó los ojos. Intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo le dolía, sus muñecas seguían punzantes. Escuchó un grito agudo, y abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con la pelirroja de su amiga parada mirándola con los ojos tan brillantes que parecían estrellas, si, así brillaban. Tapó su boca con la mano, y dio unos saltos, gritó el nombre de Jade en alto. Ella apareció por la cocina con una taza de chocolate caliente, y cuando vio a Tori levantada, se lo llevó.

— ¿Qué me pasó?

Jade se sentó enfrente de ella con los codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas y entrelazó sus manos.

—Caíste por las escaleras, yo toqué a tu puerta y cuando escuché un ruido dentro de la casa, entré, y te observé en el piso… No supe qué hacer más que llamar a tu novio y a Cat.

Tori se preguntó dónde era que él estaba, no lo vi salir de ningún lado por los siguientes cinco minutos, Cat tomó su mano y la acarició despacio. Jade miraba atentamente a esa escena, nunca pensó estar de tal manera en la casa de ella. Solía burlarse de ella, y empujarla si la encontraba en los pasillos. Ahora permanecía preocupada por lo que le pasa, hay veces que su mente solo pensaba en ella, y en lo que Beck podría hacerle.

…

Cat se fue, le había explicado que cuando Andre la vio de tal manera en el sofá, salió del lugar. No la podía ver de tal manera, se había enamorado de Tori y por lo tanto, cuando observó tal escena sintió enojo, pena e infelicidad. Salió tan rápido como había entrado, y se fue de esa casa sin antes mirar a Jade desde lejos… Cuando ellos llegaron, él estaba en la casa, y eso no le había preocupado hasta que empezó a pensarlo y reflexionarlo lentamente. Entonces, Jade y Tori estaba solos en la casa. Ella estaba sentada sobre la escalera mirándolo cuando cerró la puerta. Se dio media vuelta, y caminó donde ella, se sentó a su lado, y le giró para verla a los ojos pero, Tori la ignoraba.

—Era la primera vez que tocaba la puerta para entrar a tu casa. —Dijo, y Tori giró la cabeza, le sonrió.

—Aprecio mucho que lo hagas. —Llevó un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja.

Jade bajó su cabeza, y una comisura de su labio se expandió por su rostro, y un brillo iluminó sus ojos color azul . Tori se enamoró de ellos, lamió sus labios, y la cercanía empezó a ser escasa, cuando Jade tenía una mano en su cuello acariciándolo, Tori volvió a la tierra. Miró esa belleza que tenía enfrente de ella, que era como un par de gemas, sus ojos eran tan perfectos que parecían dos pequeños diamantes. Miró todas las fracciones de su rostro, cuando tensaba la quijada, cuando sonreía, y cuando su nariz se arrugaba un poquito.

La puerta se abrió, y ambos escucharon la toz de una persona, y sabían que era el padre de Tori. Ella se separó de inmediato de Jade, y no miró a Robert. Este le vería todos los moretones, y era lo últimos que esperaba, con la campera tapó las heridas de su muñeca, que por más que estuvieran cubiertas por vendas, se veían por la sangre.

—Deberías irte. —Le susurró Tori a Jade sin que su padre escuchara.

—Vale. —Se pasó las manos por las piernas, estaba sudando. Se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero luego se alejó, levantó una mano para acariciarle la cara pero, la bajó. —Adiós.

Su padre le vio salir por esa puerta, y cuando la cerró con llave, Tori ya estaba en la planta de arriba. Estaba toda lastimada, necesitaba tomar una ducha, maquillarse, y ahí recién podría hablar con Robert. La llamó y ella se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué hacía una chica en casa?

Tori rodó los ojos, si tan solo supiera cuantas veces estuvo en la casa esa chica, esa chica de lindos ojos azules. Sonrió pero, luego borró su sonrisa. No se iba a permitir volver a pensar bien de ella, no quería pensar de Jade de tal manera que pudiera enamorarse. Ella estaba a gusto con Andre por más que no haya pasado nada más, no eran novios pero, capaz estaban cerca.

—Es una compañera de clase, papá.

— ¿Compañera? No parecía eso, estaban a punto de besarse. ¿Es tu novia?¿Eres lesbiana, hija?¿Como se llama? —Preguntó, y se deshizo de su corbata.

—No y no , se llama Jade.

—No quiero que entren chicos o chicas a la casa si no estoy yo presente. —Exigió.

Tori apretó los dientes. No se dio media vuelta aunque quisiera, formó sus manos en puños, y habló.

— ¡Nunca estás en esta maldita casa! ¡Tienes derecho a poner reglas así! Siempre trabajas, nunca tienes tiempo para mí. —Exclamó, estaba enojada, demasiado y nunca se ponía así con su padre, le respetaba y quería mucho. Entró a su habitación, y con fuerza cerró la puerta de la misma, esta chocó y casi se rompe la cerradura. Se apoyó contra la puerta, y empezó a llorar. Ya nunca tenía tiempo con su padre, si alguna vez alguno de ellos muere, no tendrías recuerdos… no tendrían muchos.


	19. Let me die - Capitulo 19

**Aqui vamos de nuevo, tengo una aviso para ustedes al final, Victorious no me pertenece, si fuera asi...emmm..emmm.. ! ya se me acabaron las ideas :/**

–Let me die.

Cuando salió del Instituto, empezó a caminar hacia el centro comercial. Tenía una cita con Andre, y realmente estaba emocionada por eso. La última vez que él la había visto, se fue porque no soporto verla de tal modo, y ese mismo día casi se besa con Jade pero, estaba segura que solo fue un error, no quería algo con ella. Tampoco relacionarse con ella de forma amistosa, eso traería problemas. Acomodó la cinta de su morral porque le molestaba en el pecho. Le dolía la muñeca, y le costaba respirar un poco así que, caminaba despacio… Total, el centro quedaba cerca, y no tardaría tanto.

Escuchó unos pasos detrás que se acercaban con rapidez, y pensó en qué podría ser una de las tantas personas que salen a correr por el mediodía o un ladrón. Para no ser tan negativa, eligió la primera opción. Aunque cuando giró y se encontró con la chica de ojos azules y pelo negro oscuro, supo que no había acertado en ninguna de sus opciones.

Pensó en que estaba llegando tarde a algún lugar pero cuando se posicionó al lado de Tori supo que no era así. Ella sonrió, y miró hacia el frente.

«¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo, West?»

Jade metió sus manos en sus bolsillos después de acomodar su mochila que colgaba de un hombro. Parecía vacía, no estaba llena como pensó que lo estaría… O dejó todos los libros en el locker o nunca los llevó a clase porque, mañana habría examen de química, una asignatura que tuvieron hoy. Tori abrió los ojos, y siguió caminando pero, ahora tenía una acompañante.

—Oh, entiendo… ¿Te haces la buena conmigo para que mañana te ayude en química? —Tori arqueó una ceja, y su comisura izquierda se elevó.

Jade negó con la cabeza mientras que sus cejas se fruncían. En su frente se formaban pequeñas arrugas que la hacían parecer tierna.

—Solo quería hablar contigo.

Tori asintió con la cabeza. Lamió su labio inferior y miró hacia el frente. Volvía con las suposiciones en la cabeza: alguna amenaza de Becky sus clones o una pregunta de por qué ella hacía lo que hacía, o cosas así como solía preguntarle. No le gustaba que se metieran en su vida a menos, que ella permitiera eso. Y Jade, hacía todo lo que Tori nunca permitió… Y en parte, eso le agradaba. Le gustaba esa personalidad de rebeldía que tenía.

«Tori, cállate. Sólo mírala, es demasiado bonita como para fijarse en ti»

Los pensamientos negativos de su ser volvieron a parecer, hace un mes que estos se habían ido, y ahora cuando su mente había estado en paz, tuvieron que regresar. Jade movía la boca, pero ella no escuchaba. Tenía un mundo metido en la cabeza.

Escuchó el final de la oración pero, no logró entenderla. Jade tenía un color carmesí en sus pómulos, Tori controló su mano para que esta no fuera a parar a su mejilla y la apretara como hacen las tías cuando no te ven por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Podrías repetirlo, por favor? Estoy distraída.

Jade suspiró, y después de unos infinitos segundos… habló.

—Me costó decírtelo la primera vez, ahora va a costarme el doble.

Tori se tensó. ¿Qué era tan secreto que le costó decírselo la primera vez?

Ella acarició su brazo, tranquilizándolo pero, se arrepintió. Lo alejó minutos después. No quería tener contacto con Jade pero lo primero que hacía era aprovechar la oportunidad de tocarla, observó sus ojos mientras se perdía en el tiempo. Jade acortó un paso la distancia, y Tori se quedó tan plantada como una planta , Jade dio otro paso para adelante. Tori bajó la cabeza, sintiendo su calor corporal contra el de ella. Subió su cabeza por su mentón, y acarició con su dedo pulgar su labio.

—No sé qué sucede conmigo, Tori. —Susurró Jade, tensó su cuerpo. Tori no le gustaba la manera en lo que lo dijo. Ella no era su tipo, y nunca podrían estar juntas. —No sé por qué me preocupo por ti como lo hago, mi mente pasa las veinticuatro horas del día imaginando que algo te está pasando… Y no lo soporto.

Tori tragó gordo. No podía ver sus ojos, así que los cerró. La respiración de Jade chocaba contra su cara como el viento contra los árboles en la noche. No podía seguir con esto. Tenía que alejarse de esa cercanía… Ahora. Pero, no fue posible. Estaba tan encadenada al momento que lo único que quería era seguir escuchando su voz en un murmuro, y sentir como su pulgar iba de arriba para abajo y viceversa por su mejilla hasta el labio.

—Quiero… Quiero disculparme por todo lo que alguna vez te hice, ahora… yo, de alguna forma, no te deseo lejos de mí. —Jade sonrió de lado, y Tori nunca en su vida había rechazado a nadie, y ahora era la primera vez que lo iba a hacer.

No soportaría caminar con Jade de la mano mientras Beck la mira, y después tener que vivir con miedo porque él podría lastimarla hasta el punto de la muerte. No quería que le prestaran atención por salir con una persona como ella. Además, la persona que ahora le interesaba era ese castaño con hombros grandes, hermano de Cat, llamado Andre.

—Jade —Se alejó de ella, terminando cualquier contacto físico. —, no puedo.

Ella frunció sus cejas, intentando captar lo que le decía.

— ¿Qué no puedes?

Tori se alejó más de ella. Caminó mirándole unos pasos para después, alzar las manos al aire y dejarlas caer en sus piernas, chocando. Mordió su labio. ¿Cómo se hace esto? No entendía, nunca se le había presentando una ocasión así, pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

Lo peor de todo esto era que, en una parte de su ser, en algún lugar de todo su cuerpo… deseaba decir que sí.

—Hay muchas personas en el mundo, y nosotras no nacimos para estar juntos. —Acomodó su morral. Estaba temblando. —Sé que puedes encontrar a alguien mejor.

Se vieron a los ojos, y Tori se obligó a dar media vuelta y seguir caminando como si nada de eso hubiese pasado, como si fuera un recuerdo imaginario. Se presionó para borrarla de su cabeza en todo el camino al centro comercial pero, eso nunca es bueno.

Cuando llegó a las puertas del cine, aún con su mente en cualquier parte del mundo, unas manos cubrieron sus ojos, y un olor a rosas invadieron sus poros.

Sonrió.

—Soy alérgica a las flores. —Dijo, hizo una mueca con la boca, y empezó a mover la nariz como si le molestara. Andre no sabía qué hacer… Y entonces, Tori dejó de hacer movimientos con las parte de su cara, y rió. Soltó una carcajada, y Andre supo que había caído en su broma, la abrazó por el cuello, le dio un beso en la cabellera, y salieron para las salas donde iban a mirar una película.

Antes que nada, fueron a comprar las palomitas, y gaseosa. Andre tomó una palomita de maíz, y se la arrojó a la cara de Tori, le pegó en la nariz, una pequeña parte se le quedó pegada. Andre sonrió.

…

Andre tenía la cabeza recostada en las piernas de Tori mientras ambos miraban el cielo irse por el horizonte en aquella tarde, pasaron todo el día juntos caminando, hablando, y disfrutando. Alguna que otra vez, ella se desconcentraba pensando en qué estaría haciendo Jade en este momento.

Empezó a pensar en por qué una chica como Jade se fijaría en alguien como ella. No era especial. Una chica con el mismo físico, color de piel, y ojos se encuentran por cualquier lado.

«Les das pena, cielo»

Tori apretó los dientes con fuerza. No se soportaba así misma en la cabeza, quiso romper algo pero, no había nada. Estaba al lado de un chico, así que intentó tranquilizarse.

«Eres como la ropa nueva, se usa una o dos veces, luego se queda con la vieja, siendo nada, solo algo más de la colección»

Tori miró a Andre un segundo, y le dio un apretón en la mano para que este lo mirara, capaz si observaba sus ojos, su mente se quedaría callada hasta que termine la cita. Era como si fuera una persona más que le susurraba al oído, y ella caía en todas sus pequeñas y malditas trampas.

«No soy una persona, soy tu mente»

« Estas loca»

—Tori, quiero preguntarte algo.

Se levantó de su regazo, y ella se sentó como indio. Andre junto ambas manos, y acarició la de ella con el pulgar.

**Me di cuenta que se actualizo Lunes, Jueves y Domingo, voy a actualizar dos días seguidos, asique decidi cambiarlo a Lunes, Joeves y Domingo, sigamos, gracias por leer y dejen sus Rebewiews**

**Quiero hacer una nueva novela Cabbie y Jori, tambien habra un poco de Cori, ¿Que dicen les gusta la idea?**

**¿Que dicen Team Tandre o Team Jori?**


	20. Let me die - Capitulo 20

–Let me die.

''Se que nada cambiara, si mañana no me vez, tengo que asimilar, que por este corazón, no tienes interés''

Jade estaba sentada sobre uno de los pupitres mirando como sus amigos hacían bromas, y besaban a sus novias. Beck le guiñó un ojo, y se levantó de la silla haciendose el lindo , acarició su mejilla antes de besarle los labios.

A lo lejos, sintió los ojos de Tori sobre ella, lo que le provocó a tomar a Beck por su cintura, y profundiso el beso . Beck sonrió. Qué fácil que era ese chico.

Estaban en una hora libre, el profesor había faltado, y nadie estaba para reemplazarlo, siquiera un preceptor estaba ahí, no gritaban, tampoco hacían ruido pero, siempre alguien se les quedaba cuidando. No eran el mejor curso de todo ese pasillo.

Tori alejó la vista de esa escena, y Cat miró donde ella. Abrió los ojos de golpe al ver como sus lenguas se notaban, y la forma que Jade tenía de tocarle.

—Puto.

Beck se separó de Jade, y aun tomándola por los hombros, giró la cabeza para ver el pelo de Cat dándole la espalda. Agarró una bolita de papel, y la tomó para tirársela en la cabeza. Cuando esta chocó contra su cabellera roja, dio media vuelta. Levantó una ceja, y Beck le saludó con la mano para que le prestara atención.

—Te escuché.

—No te mencioné, si te quisiste sentir identificado es tu problema. —Guiñó un ojo, y volvió a Tori quien le sonreía.

—Dicen que si críticas a una persona es porque estás viendo tus propios defectos… zorrita.

Cat bufó, no supo por qué le dijo eso. No se sentía mal porque ella ya sabía exactamente que no lo era, pero lo que faltaba era que ese cabeza hueca la molestara a ella. No iba a dejar que le pasara por encima, era directa, y lo era más cuando estaba presente Beck, este siguió besando a Jade .

—El zorro, el puto, el perro y sus derivados son sinónimos de Beck. —

Cat llevó una mano a su cintura, descargando el peso en esta. Se escuchó un grito de aprobación, y algunos otros gritos de risa. Los clones de Beck–Sinjin y Mike– lo miraron de arriba abajo para después acomodar su cabello. Se separó de Jade, y pasó por entre los escritorios para llegar a su lado, ella lo siguió deteniéndola cuando intentó tirar de su pelo.

Luego, lo agarró por la cintura con las dos manos, levantándola en el aire. Cat se dio media vuelta, y laomiró peleando con Jade para que esta la soltara. Cuando empezó a calmarse, le dejó en el piso aunque Cat tuvo la impresión de que él le pegaría en cualquier momento, hay gente que dice que cuándo te enoja lo que te dicen es porque es verdad. Entonces, realmente Beck era un zorro.

Muchos lo han comentado, y entre ellos, chicas. La mayoría eran mujeres, y con todos esas Beck se acostó estando con Jade o no estando. No le importaba una relación, y si seguía con aquella chica de lindos ojos azules lo hacía porque era una de las mejores en la cama.

— ¿Eres tan cobarde como ella? —Le dijo Beck a Cat señalando a Tori detrás de ella. — ¿Eres tan débil y frágil como Victoria? ¡¿Eh?! —Le gritó, y todo el curso estaba callado. Beck tenía el apoyo de la mayoría por más que no le cayeran bien, estaban de su lado porque le tenían miedo.

Cat le negó con la cabeza, no era como Tori, era todo lo contrario pero no por eso iba a dejar de tal manera a su amiga. Jade frunció el ceño, aún seguía en una mezcla de sentimientos, no había dejado de pensar en Tori pero, ahora se había hecho un desafío con sí misma, no hablaría sobre ella cuando este sola, no pensaría sobre su hermosa sonrisa cuando ella le dice algo, tampoco de cómo sus mejillas se ruborizan cuando habla o cuando se da cuenta de que la observan. No iba a pensar en el color de sus ojos, y como la luz del día los hace brillar, no quería olvidar cuando la encontró con todo su pelo mojado después de salir de bañarse, y no tenía maquillaje, estaba realmente bella así… tan natural. Cada vez que intentaba presionar su maldita mente en que alejara sus pensamientos, salía mal. Siempre le recordaba hasta el más mínimo detalle en su cabeza, y rebotaba como si fuera una pelota, le quería, de alguna forma, sentía mucho aprecio. Siempre había sido una muy mala persona con ella inclusive cuando su madre murió, estaba sola, y en vez de ayudarla como hubiera hecho cualquier persona, la lastimaba con su grupo de amigos. Le decían cosas sobre su madre, y de qué es fue la mejor elección de todas, entonces, empezó a recordar…

Tori se quedaba en el salón de clases en los recesos desde el día que su madre murió. Iba al colegio porque no deseaba ver la pena de su padre en sus ojos, tampoco las lágrimas que caían por estos. Tardaron mucho tiempo en entender que debían unirse para poder superarlo, y mientras tanto, en el transcurso, le decían cosas: "¿Por qué no moriste por ella?" "Te hubieras ido lejos… como tu madre." "Vete al maldito infierno a acompañar a la persona que te dio la vida." Y este fue lo peor que le han dicho: "Si tu madre, no hubiera muerto estarías feliz, y nunca deseé eso para ti." En ese momento, Beck no tuvo compasión… Ese chico nunca había tenido sentimientos, y la mayoría suponía que era porque tenía problemas familiares pero nunca los demostró. Jade, observaba la manera en la que se escondía detrás de su cabello haciendo una cortina para que esta le tapase. Nunca pensó en qué podía ayudarla, siempre seguía al resto… Y así nunca haría nada bueno con su vida.

Un día, Beck con sus dos amigos, Sinjin y Mike, se quedaron dentro con Tori para intimidarla, y también molestarla.

Le dijeron cosas que, tocaron el corazón de la chica, no sabía que hacer. Se había quedado muda, le habían insultado a ella, su padre, y su madre, quien se había muerto hace no mucho tiempo.

—Por favor, cállense. —Pidió con la voz cortada.

Jade estaba en la puerta con unos amigos hablando cuando sintieron un sollozo dentro de la sala, y por más que hubieran querido abrir la puerta, no hubieran podido, estaba trabada con una silla para que nadie le detuviera.

El timbre del receso sonó, y apenas Jade se liberó del recuerdo, salió siendo la primera en irse. Cat también se fue, y Tori recién empezaba a guardar algunas cosas que había sacado. En segundo, todo quedó casi vacío. Había cuatro personas en el aula, y una de ella era Beck… Trabaron la puerta, tal como hace tiempo, y Tori sintió como su corazón latía más rápido, y su respiración empezaba a cortarse.

«Cat, te necesito»

—Estas sola nena, ¿qué harás ahora, perrito? —Dijo, y remarcó la 'r' al hablar. Tomó su morral, y lo empujó lejos para que no pudiera llamar a alguien.

Beck cruzó sus brazos, y empezó a caminar contra ella quien, al chocar con la pared detuvo su reversa para poder escapar. No tenía salida, a su lado estaban los bancos, y en la puerta, los clones. Las ventanas estaban cerradas por el frío… Mierda.

Alguien tocó en la puerta, pero ellas no contestaron, tampoco movieron nada para que no los descubrieran, Tori en un momento de desesperación, movió un banco, y Beck la agarró del pelo, y la tiró al piso, antes de caer, su cabeza chocó contra uno de los pupitres. El golpe fue leve, pero igual, dolió. Por poco no cayó desmayada.

Escucharon un grito desde afuera diciendo que abran, y la voz era totalmente conocida por aquellos tres… chicos. Beck le miró un segundo a Tori para luego, sonreírle. Hizo una seña con la mano para que Sinjin y Mike se corrieran, y al abrir la puerta se encontró con Jade.

Ella lo ignoró, y al ver a Tori en el piso con la mano en su cabeza, intentando no desmayarse, su calma se fue como el viento, muy rápido.

No encontraba, aún, la razón por la cual la gente molestaba de tal manera. Tampoco descifraba porqué ella molestó a Tori hace tiempo atrás… Seguía lo que los demás hacían pero, ¿por qué? Caminó hacia ella para ayudarle a pararse, y Beck enarcó una ceja.

— ¿Te importa esta chica? —Le dijo, y Jade solo lo ignoró, le tomó la cara entre las manos a Tori, y le preguntó cómo se sentía. — ¡Jade!

— ¡Cállate, Beck! Si, está chica me importa. —Dijo, y Beck bufó. La haría pedazos a ella también.

—Te recuerdo que hace poco tiempo, tú le insultabas, y le molestabas… al igual que yo. Somos idénticos, no trates de ser buena. Se dio media vuelta, y se fue con sus amigos… Tori quería irse a su casa, aún faltaban algunas horas pero, no soportaría estar allí. Le dolía la cabeza, y estaba mareada. Lo mejor sería irse, siempre eso era lo mejor.

Cuando se levantó de la mesa del pupitre, tambaleó, y Jade la tomó del brazo. Esta chica siempre estaba en todos lados, era como un ángel guardián pero este si podía verse. Tori la abrazó por el cuello, y Jade escondió su cabeza en el de ella, inspiró su perfume que olía a rosas, y besó su hombro. Se ofreció para llevarla a su casa en susurros, pero se negó. Iría caminando…

A regañadientes, Jade la acompañó todo el camino a su casa, le hacía bromas para que su ánimo se levantara, y ella reía pero algunas veces, el mareo volvía, y tambaleaba pero, nunca se cayó. Jade estaba ahí para Tori.

A pesar de todo, algo en Tori surgió cuando ella besó su mejilla al despedirse… De alguna manera, Jade le gustaba.

**Ya es Joeves yupii! aki otro capitulo, tengo varios avisos hoy, **

**1: Hare el nuevo fic, solo que me falta el nombre**

**2: Ya vamos casi por la mitad del fic**

**3: Voy actualizar : Lunes, Joeves y Sabado solo esos dias**

**4: La proxima semana puede ser que actualize más veces **

**5:Aprendi a usar photoshop ! por eso tenemos portada nueva**

**Eso es todo, queria agradadecer, gracias por tanto en tan poco :), me han echo la chica más feliz del mundo, dejen rebeiws, nos vemos!**


	21. Let me die - Capitulo 21

–Let Me Die

''He muerto todos los días esperándote, no tengas miedo de que te haya querido,durante mil años te querré por otros mil más.''

Las paredes eran blancas, y lo único que resaltaba de ese lugar eran las maquinas alrededor de la habitación. La única luz que había era la que colgaba del techo. Era muy de noche, intentó buscar algún reloj pero no había ninguno a su alrededor. Miró hacia la ventana, y sacó una conclusión de que eran las como las tres de la mañana. Volvió a posar su vista en las paredes, y se dio cuenta de que esa no era su habitación. A lo lejos, había una puerta blanca con un pequeño vidrio por el cual podías ver como la gente pasaba por detrás de esta. Tori estaba tranquila observando las pocas cosas en su alrededor. No entendía nada. Un doctor entró en su sala, y le sonrió al ver que había despertado. Le hizo algunas preguntas, y revisó cada uno de los aparatos.

Tori se sentía totalmente neutra, no entendía que estaba pasando pero eso no la inquieto, tampoco la puso ansiosa.

— ¿Recuerdas por qué estas acá? —Le preguntó el médico mientras iba al dispensador de agua, y en un vaso sirvió para ella.

—No, ¿Qué pasó?

—Te desmayaste, te habrás dado un golpe en la cabeza, ¿de eso te acuerdas?

Tori volvió a negar con la cabeza, las últimas veinticuatro horas se le habían borrado de la cabeza. El doctor asintió con la cabeza, le dio una sonrisa y se fue. Unos minutos después, su padre entró a la sala. Estaba con las cejas fruncidas, y con una cara de preocupación inexplicable. Al ver a su hija bien, una sonrisa se extendió por su cara. Le besó la frente, y dejó el saco en la camilla.

— ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estoy aquí?

—Desde la una de la tarde de ayer —Suspiró y pasó una mano por su cara, intentado relajarse. —, ¿No te acuerdas de lo qué pasó?

Tori susurró un "No", una pérdida de memoria de todo lo sucedido en veinticuatro horas ¿Era posible? A pesar de que estaba tranquila, no le gustaban los hospitales, estos traían recuerdos e imágenes borrosas a su mente. Algunos momentos pasaron por su cabeza a mucha velocidad, tomó la mano de su padre, y le sonrió. No sabía por qué iba a preguntarle tal cosa sabiendo que a él le lastimaría pero, necesitaba hacerlo.

— ¿Te acuerdas de la sala en la que mamá murió?

A su padre, la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Tosió repetidas veces antes de estar estable para poder responder. Sin que él pudiera hacerlo, el doctor entró a la habitación con unos papeles en la mano, se los entregó a Robert y empezaron a hablar sobre los cuidados que tendría que tener ya que, el golpe en la cabeza fue fuerte aunque ella no lo hubiera notado. Escuchó que el Doctor le dijo a su padre que este no era su primer golpe por las radiografías que le habían sacado, y esa, en parte, era una razón por la cual ahora estaba en una camilla encerrada por cuatro paredes blancas.

…

A la tarde de ese mismo día, Tori pudo salir del Hospital. Cat y Andre habían estado esperando por ella desde que él la encontró en el piso de la casa de esa forma. Al llegar a casa, Cat se quedó con ella, y Andre se fue.

Tori se tiró a la cama, y al golpear la cabeza con el colchón, sintió una punzada en medio de esta, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando que el dolor pasara… Y así fue.

— ¿Sabes qué me pasó?

—Solo sé una parte, espero que puedas recordar cómo te golpeaste la cabeza…

—Cuéntame que pasó así, capaz recuerde. —Sonrió, y se sentó en la cama cruzando sus piernas, una arriba de otra.

—Tenías una cita con Andre, y tú le habías mandado un mensaje diciendo que irías primero a tu casa para buscar algo, y entonces… Andre esperó por media hora, y no aparecías, siguió esperando por otros diez minutos, no le respondías los mensajes, y se preocupó. Fue para tu casa, y empezó a tocar la puerta, nadie respondía, y al abrir la puerta algo la trabó. —Caminó hacia su lado, y se acostó en la cama. —Y era tu cuerpo, estabas tirada al lado de la puerta, bloqueándola. —Cat acarició el brazo de Tori y ella solo miró hacia el frente divagando en su mente, pero nada, todo estaba blanco, y vacío.

— ¿Y qué hizo?

—Me llamó, el no es bueno cuando se trata sobre qué hacer cuando alguien se desmaya o se lastima de una manera muy fea, como esa vez que te vio después de caerte por las escaleras. —Dijo, y lamió sus labios.

— ¿Por qué?

Cat hizo una mueca con la boca, y con tal solo el recuerdo, sintió como sus ojos ardían porque quería llorar. Sorbió los mocos ya que, estaba enferma y se sentó en la cama mordiendo su labio.

—Papá murió al lado de él, Andre presenció su muerte, y desde entonces, tiene miedo a todo cuando se trata de hospitales, muertes o enfermedades. Tori no sabía eso. Fue un detalle que ocultaron, sabía que Cat no tenía papá, se lo había comentado una vez que ella fue a la casa de su madre. Andre tenía diecinueve años, y su padre murió cuando él tenía la edad de siete, y la pelirroja de cuatro.

Cat odió el silencio, y se paró de la cama de su amiga. Respiró hondo, y se abanicó con sus manos los ojos para que estos se relajaran.

—Veamos alguna película, o hagamos algo. No quiero hablar de esto, ¿te parece? Tori le sonrió, y le entendió. A ella tampoco le gustaba hablar de la muerte de su madre.

…

Se hizo de noche, y por lo tanto, Cat se marchó de la casa dejando a Tori sola con su padre en la parte de abajo. Él hablaba por teléfono sobre negocios. Ni un día, siquiera ese, podría estar disponible para hablar. Se imaginó que en su boda, si es que alguna vez se casara, Robert estaría fuera del salón para cuando ella dijera si porque estaría ocupado por el maldito trabajo.

Cortó la llamada, y sacó su bolígrafo para anotar algunas cosas en su carpeta, su hija estaba parada con los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Cuando me case, y este por dar el sí, ¿vas a estar ahí o vas a estar hablando sobre cerrar un trato fuera de la iglesia? —Dijo, y sonri cínicamente. Su padre negó con la cabeza, y frunció las cejas.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— ¡Es que vives ocupado! —Exclamó, y se dio media vuelta para irse, su padre le llamó y ella solo le ignoró hasta que después de tantos llamados, se detuvo.

— ¿Qué sucede contigo, Tori?

—Siempre estas ocupado, y hoy que salí del Hospital, esperaba que pudiéramos siquiera ver una película mientras tomamos chocolate caliente pero no es posible… —Sus brazos cayeron a sus piernas. — ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque no puedes soltar el puto teléfono nunca! —Le gritó desde el piso de arriba.

— ¿De nuevo con lo mismo, Tori?

— ¡Sí! De nuevo con el jodido tema. —Escupió sin vacilar. Su padre subió las escaleras sin ganas, su hija le esperaba con el ceño fruncido. Le señaló con el dedo índice.

—Soy un padre soltero, que perdió a su mujer y tiene que cuidar de su hija solo, también tiene un trabajo para poder pagar todas las cuentas… No puedo con todo esto.

—Si no puedes hacerlo, ¿por qué no me diste en adopción cuando mamá murió?

Sonrió, y corrió a su habitación. Cuando cerró la puerta de la misma, se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, no estaba siendo justa. Le trataba mal y eso era lo último que quería hacer. No deseaba estar peleada con su padre. Él sin duda, a pesar de todo, siempre sería el mejor papá de todo el planeta.

Jade salió por la puerta del baño, y Tori dio un salto, no lo esperaba.

— ¿Siempre te peleas así con tu padre? —Preguntó peinando su cabello.

— ¿Te importa? —Respondió en un susurro esperando que su padre no le escuchara.

— ¿Por qué no fuiste al Instituto? ¿Te sentías mal?

— ¿Por qué vienes aquí, y me preguntas como si te importara? Vete con Beck y tus amigas, por favor. —Le señaló la ventana, y Jade soltó una sonrisa pequeña, y entendió que hablaba en serio.

—Me importas, Vega.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y caminó hacia la chica para empujarla hasta la ventana y que se fuera por donde vino.

—No te importo, no te hagas la buena, West.

—Ayer te dije… —Frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué pasó contigo?

Ahí fue cuando Tori cayó en cuenta de que ella tuvo que ver con lo que le pasó ayer por la mañana para que se desmayara. Sabía que Jade había estado involucrada. Lo quería fuera de su habitación ahora mismo, y si ella no se iba, Tori se encargaría de sacarla de cualquier manera.

—No te quiero ver nunca más acá, ¿entiendes?

—Vega…

—Tú me odias, y te encanta molestarme… Así que, hazlo en el Instituto, pero en mi casa, déjame sola, no quiero que estés aquí, ¿Ok?

Jade se dio media vuelta, y dejó algo sobre el escritorio. Bajó de la misma manera que subió, y Tori le vio alejarse sobre la calle.

Jade era un idiota, pero por alguna razón, al verla irse con las manos sobre sus bolsillos, se sintió mal, y una mezcla de sentimientos apareció en su pecho.

**¿Les gusta? Bien, ya pueden encontrar el nuevo fic en mis historias se llama Broken hearts, y para los que me preguntan, No a mi NO me gusta el Tandre pero es para ponerle drama a la historia**


	22. Let me die - Capitulo 22

–Let me die.

''Y todo el tiempo creí que te encontraría,el tiempo ha traído tu corazón hasta mí.''

Era jueves, habían pasado dos días de que volvió a su casa, pero todavía seguía sin recordar nada de las veinticuatro horas del lunes. Había estado observando la caja roja que Jade había dejado con ansias por saber que había dentro, no la tocó, trataba de evadirla pero siempre le llamaba la atención. No sabía qué era, y tenía unas inmensas ganas de averiguar que contenía.

Caminó hacia su escritorio de madera, y agarró la cajita, examinó toda la parte exterior de la misma, era pequeña, tenía detalles en dorado, parecía que era de alguna joyería.

La abrió, y una palabra resaltó en la misma, se quedó maravillada. Era un colgante que poseía la palabra "Ángel" sobre ella. Al minuto que lo sostuvo sobre su mano, la volvió a meter a donde pertenecía.

«¿Por qué me dio esto?»

« Tori, no caigas en su juego. Te está usando. Nunca lo olvides. »

«No le importas, él te ve como un niño a un juguete nuevo»

Era de noche, por lo tanto, volvió a la cama. A la mañana del día siguiente le entregaría la caja a Jade para que se la dé a su novio, o alguna de todos los chicos que estaban locos por ella. Tori no quería tener nada que tuviera que ver con Jade, pero cada vez que intentaba alejarlo de su mente, el color de sus ojos se quedaba marcado en su cabeza como una imagen intacta.

…

Ninguna clase le coincidió con Jade hasta que llegó Química. Ella estaba rodeada de sus amigas, y su novio quien tenía a sus clones haciéndole la tarea a último minutos. No se atrevió a caminar hacia donde Jade, y por lo tanto,siguió su camino a su lugar de siempre con Cat a su lado.

La hora pasó muy rápido y cuando, no se lo imaginó, todos salían del aula con la única tarea: Salir del Instituto y no verlo hasta la semana que viene. Beck besó a su novia, y salió.

Tori le pidió a Cat que le esperara en la puerta por si Beck volvía, y le hacía algo. Siquiera, la tendría a ella para que le ayudara.

Dejó la cajita en el pupitre de Jade, y se dio media vuelta sin decirle ninguna palabra como lo tenía planeado, el miedo –que no supo de donde vino– se apoderó de Tori en el momento en que en vez de salir por la puerta, dobló en los primeros asientos para ir donde Jade.

Ella la detuvo tomándola del brazo, y sus cuerpos se chocaron. Tori se separó de Jade al instante.

—Creo que te confundiste de casa, eso no debía ser para mí. —Dijo Tori tirando su brazo del agarre de Jade.

—No, te lo llevé a ti porque quería que lo tuvieras.

—No me vas a comprar… Puedes dárselo a Beck o a todos los chicos que tienes atrás pero, a mí no me das cosas como esas porque no estoy loca por ti. —Acomodó su libro que llevaba en mano, y vio como Jade agachaba la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos.

—Quiero que lo tengas tú, ¿vale?

Tori negó con la cabeza, y se separó de Jade un paso.

—No quiero tenerlo entre mis manos, ¿lo entiendes?

Jade rió, y se acercó un paso, terminando en la misma distancia que antes. Acomodó un mechón de la cabellera castaña de Tori, y ella corrió su rostro para que no la tocara.

—Si, lo entiendo. —Sonrió. —Pero, esto va en tu cuello.

Tori levantó la vista para observarla, se perdió en sus ojos. Eran muy lindos, pero no, ella no iba a caer como muchos lo hicieron. Cada cosa que ella decía era mentira, Jade siempre iba a ser la razón por la que se cortó la primera vez. Por la que su mente empezó a hacerle la contra, nunca nada iba a cambiar eso…

—Quédatelo, no lo quiero. —Dijo, y se dio media vuelta alejándose de ella, antes de salir por la puerta se detuvo. Jade estaba con la boca boquiabierta.

—Tampoco deseo tenerlo sobre mi cuello, créeme.

Al decir esto último, salió del salón y se encontró con Cat, quien miró hacia dentro. Ambas sabían que Jade sentía "algo" por Tori, pero ella estaba con Andre y lo quería… Subieron al auto de Harris cuando escucharon que alguien gritó el nombre de Tori, sacó la cara por la ventanilla y se encontró que Jade se había quedado parado en la calle mirando como el auto se iba.

**Les subi dos hoy, creo que el sabado no subi por eso :) espero que les guste dejen su rebewiews, adios !**


	23. Let me die - Capitulo 23

–Let me die.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquel último día, y Jade no había aparecido nunca más en su casa, ni en su vida. Beck seguía de la misma manera, y ahora que a Jade ya no le importaba más Tori, el novio de esta le maltrataba del mismo modo que solía hacerlo.

Un día, llegó a su casa, con la ayuda de Cat, con la cara morada. La pelirroja de su amiga no fue ese día a clases, y Beck aprovechó la oportunidad que se le apareció.

Tori recuerda que le había dicho que la dejase, que no podía respirar, y Beck le respondió: "—Soy como el diablo, siempre voy a seguirte…" Desde hace días que esa frase merodea por su cabeza como un recuerdo de hace muchos años.

Era sábado, y Cat llegó de improviso a la casa de Tori con una bolsa llena de maquillaje, la planchita para el pelo, y una rizadora. La castaña se quedó atónita cuando vio a su amiga, además de que tenía una pequeña valija con cosas… Tori pensó en que se iba de viaje y pasaba a despedirla pero no fue así. Subió a su habitación, dejando algunas cosas en la cama, y otras en el escritorio de madera.

Tori tenía muchos, muchos, muchos vestidos que nunca había tocado. Su madre se los compró para que saliera de fiesta pero, era algo que a ella no le fascinaba. Leer un libro, estar en la computadora o ir al parque eran ideas más adecuadas a Tori, era algo tranquilo como su personalidad. Sacó unos zapatos de fiesta, que eran muy altos, el taco debía de tener quince centímetros, eran totalmente preciosos pero, la castaña de ojos cafes nunca se los había probado, aun seguían en la caja. La cara de Cat cayó cuando vio semejante belleza frente a sus ojos sin usar. Quiso pegarle a su amiga, pero se resistió… Ese armario era el mundo perfecto para Cat.

Oh, lo era realmente.

—No entiendo qué diablos haces sacando todo esto, Cat.

—Hay una fiesta en de las casas de un chico que conocí hace tiempo, teníamos algo, y al parecer… ¡Se acordó de mí! Me invitó a una fiesta de último minuto, y por eso estoy aquí. —Suspiró, y tomó un vestido negro del ropero de Tori.

— ¡Claro! Toma el vestido que querías… Papá tuvo un problema con el auto en medio de la ruta, así que se quedará en un hotel hasta mañana, puedes venir a casa después de la fiesta. —Sonrió, y se tiró a la cama a leer un libro que había encontrado en la pequeña biblioteca de la casa.

—Nop, quiero que vengas conmigo… A la fiesta.

—No, gracias. —Respondió y siguió leyendo el fascinante libro.

Cat se lo sacó de las manos, y sin mirar hacia algún lugar, lo tiró, y cuando escuchó el sonido del libro chocar contra algo, supo que lo había lanzado fuera de la habitación ya que, la ventana estaba abierta.

— ¡Catherine! —Le recriminó Tori, ella solo rió… Agarró un vestido, y se lo tiró en la cara a Tori.

—Te cambias, Victoria. —Le señaló con el dedo.

Iba a quejarse pero, Cat la calló. Estaba completamente decidida en llevar a su amiga a una fiesta, emborracharse y después quejarse por las cosas que hicieron… Le costaría sacarla de la casa, pero no iba a dejar que en su adolescencia se quedara leyendo libros mientras tenía la libertad que tenía en esa casa.

El vestido consistía en ser totalmente negro con una sola manga hasta la muñeca donde había algunos retoques, brillos plateados. El otro hombro era totalmente descubierto. La fiesta ya había empezado pero, siempre era mejor llegar tarde a ser la primera persona que entra en la casa del desorden.

Cat sentó a Tori en una silla de la habitación, le vendó los ojos, y le empezó a peinar el cabello. Se lo planchó, y después le hizo un rodete con algunos mechones cayendo por su cara en forma enrulada debido al rizador.

—No puedo creer que me obligas a hacer esto… Tú puedes ir sola, Cat.

—Lo sé, lo sé… Pero no quiero que pases toda tu vida diciendo: "Debí de aprovechar la adolescencia." La vida se vive solo una vez, y tú desaprovechas la oportunidad que Dios te dio. —Sonrió, aunque Tori no pudiera ver su sonrisa.

—Odio cuando te haces la inteligente, ¿sabías eso?

Tori se quedó mirándose al espejo mientras que Cat le esperaba abajo con las llaves del auto de Andre… Por primera vez, no se sentía fea. Le gustaba como el vestido resaltaba su cuerpo, aunque no tuviera la mejor figura, el maquillaje hacia que las fracciones de la cara fueran mucho más bonitas, sus ojos parecían totalmente enormes y llamativos, le encantaba. Sonrió al espejo, tomó una cazadora de la silla, y bajó las escaleras con los zapatos en mano… No se los pondría hasta llegar a la fiesta, eran altos y dolorosos pero como dicen: "La belleza cuesta."

Al aparcar el auto a unas cuadras de la casa, se notó que el lugar era para que gente con mucha adquisición económica, autos últimos modelos, casas totalmente edificadas a la perfección, y hoteles de lujos a los alrededores…

Bueno, era un barrio totalmente privado, había rejas alrededor de todo esto. La música se escuchaba a las cuatro cuadras de diferencias. Tori, se colocó los zapatos altos, y salió del coche. Cat le había enseñado, en dos horas, como caminar con los mismos sin caerte, y aunque no fue mucho tiempo, lo entendió bastante bien. La gente entraba para ir a buscar otro trago, y salía para tomar un poco de aire… El clima estaba lo bastante cálido como para ser una noche en L.A.

Había una entrada de un pasillo totalmente descubierto antes de pasar por la puerta de la casa, a los alrededores había muchas parejas, muchos chicos, y chicas tomando de su vaso de plástico, pero una persona llamó la atención de Tori, una chica de ojos azules con un vestido negro estaba parada con un vaso en su mano riendo con un chico que no era Beck.

—No empezó bien la fiesta.


	24. Let me die - Capitulo 24

Let me die.

''Veía en tus ojos, algo que en los de ninguna otra podía ver''

Don't stop party de Pitbull sonaba por los inmensos gigantes en toda la casa. Hace una hora que Tori bailaba con Cat, quien la obligó a ir a mover un poco las caderas. Cuando un chico, llegó por detrás y tomó de la cintura a la pelirroja, Tori se marchó, no era una bonita escena debido a que, el trasero de su amiga se movía contra el sistema reproductor masculino del chico.

Pidió un refresco, y se sentó en la barra al lado de una chica que estaba muy al descubierto, los chicos pasaban y le silbaban además de gritarles algunas cosas, ella parecía ignorarlos aunque algunas veces, les gritaba en respuesta cosas como: "Imbéciles." "Ve a gritarle a tu madre." Desvió su vista de ella, quien miraba su celular, y la elevó para mirar a Cat besar a ese chico, por lo que sabía llamado Robbie.

Alguien pasó sus brazos por los hombros de Tori y los juntó delante de su cuello, después besó su cabellera. Por un momento, pensó que era Andre, pero, al mirar que era una chica supo que no era él… Se alejó de aquella persona, y cuando giró para mandarla al diablo se encontró con Jade, quien tenía una sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

—Imagínate siendo vieja con todos esos tatuajes.

— ¿Tú no tienes tatuajes? —Preguntó Jade aún con la sonrisa en cara. — ¿Ni siquiera uno? —Se paró frente a ella y la miró a los ojos. No tenía lentes de contacto porque ya no los necesitaba, y ahora, podía verse su color natural en estos: el verde.

—No, ninguno. —Mintió.

—Tori, lo veo desde aquí, está en tu espalda.

Ups.

Se había olvidado completamente que ese lado de la espalda estaba descubierto. Siempre le había gustado ese tatuaje, se lo hizo como regalo de quince hace unos dos años. Decía "Free" en cursiva, tal vez a todos le parecía lindo pero, nadie sabía el significado de tal… Ser libre y podes hacer lo que quieras, ser libre sin tener que vivir con el miedo de que te lastimen en el Instituto, ser libre de cada insulto provocado por su mente… Solamente, ser libre en todos los aspectos que pueda haber de Libertad.

—Free —Dijo Jade pensativa—. Sé que tienen algún significado importante para ti, pero no sé cuál.

—No lo sabrás, sé que tampoco quieres averiguarlo. —Le sonrió, y se paró de la barra con su refresco en mano para salir de la casa por unos minutos. Hacía mucho calor, y la música estaba muy fuerte, apenas se podía hablar sin gritar. Sintió una cazadora cubrir sus hombros, y también como unas se apoyaban en estos. Sabía que era Jade, y no soportaba tenerla cerca, podía ser bueno hablar con ella un minuto, dos o hasta cinco pero luego de eso, a Tori no le parecía genial. Era el tipo de chica que quería evitar, y cada vez le costaba más.

—No la necesito. —Se la estaba por sacar cuando Jade la detuvo, negando cazadora. —A ver, West, arreglemos esto: No te quiero cerca, ¿ok? —Sonrió, nunca pensó que estaba siendo tan mala como la gente lo era con ella. —Me refiero a que, no tienes porque acercarte a mí, yo soy una molestia para todas las personas, no quiero serlo para ti, ¿vale? —Se dio media vuelta, sin dejarle responder pero, ella si le respondió. Realmente le gustaba esta chica.

—No quiero estar lejos de ti… Me siento una mierda por haberte hecho todo lo que te hice, y cuando trato de acercarme, me tratas mal, lo entiendo y lo merezco pero… duele. —Dijo, y Tori solo se quedó parada en seco. No le gustaba que se lo hicieran a ella pero, ella lo hacía pero, no tenía la intención de lastimar era solo que, el dolor, las marcas estaban totalmente aferradas a su corazón que no podía confiar en aquellas personas que alguna vez, la lastimaron.

—Lo siento, lo siento… Pero, no es fácil olvidar ¿sabes? Yo no puedo olvidar cada palabra, cada insulto, cada golpe por más que no fuera físico. —Sus ojos empezaron a brillar, ardían. No iba a llorar, no, no iba a hacerlo. —Lamento que tenga que hablarte de esta manera, pero es el mejor modo que tengo, no soy sensible con las personas que me dejaron completamente desgarrada por dentro… —Hizo una mueca con la boca, y el aire sopló fuerte. Empezó a hacer frío de repente, y cuando una lágrima amenazó con salir, Tori ya se encontraba entre los cálidos brazos de Jade. Eso necesitaba, un abrazo por más que fuera de una persona que ahora desconocía totalmente.

…

No estaba lloviendo pero, al mirar el clima te dabas cuenta de que en cualquier momento, llovería. Tori y Jade caminaron alrededor de toda la casa, escuchando la música que provenía desde adentro. Cat las había encontrado, y cuando vio a su amiga con Jade, le agarró desesperación, y corrió hacia donde ellos. Le había dicho que la soltase, pero Tori le dijo que estaba bien… Luego, volvió a entrar a la casa donde se desarrollaba la gran fiesta.

— ¿No quieres ir a dentro? Sé que eres de esas chicas que les gusta bailar.

— ¿Vienes conmigo?

Tori negó con la cabeza.

—Me siento totalmente ridícula así como estoy vestida, y no quiero ir allí adentro para que todos me vean por más que capaz no lo hagan… —Sonrió, y siguió caminando hasta que se apoyó contra un árbol para sacarse los zapatos de taco alto.

—Ahora te ves mucho más petisa. —Jade se acercó donde ella, y la acorraló contra el árbol. —No te ves ridícula, estas completamente hermosa, Tori. —

Dijo esto en un susurro. Sus labios casi rozaban, y cuando Jade tomó impulso, Tori agachó la cabeza.

Jade entendió eso, y repitió el acto de la castaña. Se alejó un poco, y entre un silencio que resultó ser incómodo siguieron caminando, sus manos chocaban, y Jade tuvo que aguantarse para no tomarla.

**Hola! ayer subi capitulo porque no pude subir el jueves, pero hoy ya es sabado y me dio el tiempo, asique ya estoy aqui, espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos el lunes que viene**

**-Rebe**


	25. Let me die - Capirulo 25

–Let me die.

La fiesta había terminado, y la mayoría de las personas se habían ido. Tori manejaba el auto de Cat quien reía en el asiento de Copiloto. Jade iba en el asiento trasero, le pidió a la castaña si la podía dejar en su casa, ya que su auto se había roto… Cat se sentó recta contra el respaldo, y prendió la radio a todo volumen, empezó a gritar la canción que sonaba, Tori no soportó tal ruido, y la apagó. Cuando la pelirroja iba a quejarse, unas sirenas de policía aparecieron detrás del coche.

Mierda.

Tori no tenía licencia para conducir este auto, no era de ella… Además, tenia diecisiete, era menor de edad y lo peor de todo, que no era muy buena mintiendo cuando no conocía a la persona. Supuso que Cat tampoco tenía su licencia en su cartera ya que, era demasiado irresponsable. Tori paró a un costado de la carretera, y le pegó una cachetada a Cat para que despertara de su maldita nube.

—La policía nos va a arrestar si no cambiamos de lugares, y haces que tú estás conduciendo, Catherine —Le dio un sacudón, y Cat abrió los ojos muy ampliamente.

— ¿La policía? —Preguntó, y vio las sirenas por el vidrio trasero, y entonces, entendió. — ¡Tori! ¡Muévete!

Pero, cuando quisieron cambiar de asientos, el policía ya estaba contra la ventana, y le había dado unos golpes para que estas la bajaran, y así fue lo que hicieron… Bajaron la ventanilla, y el señor que tendría unos cincuenta años apareció con todo su traje, y placa con nombre y apellido.

—Licencia, por favor.

Cat se la pasó a Tori desde su bolso… No sabía que la tenía, y cuando el policía, notó que la chica que conducía no era la misma que la foto, prendió su radio y habló con la estación. Tori quería pegarse un tiro, literalmente. Su padre iba a matarla.

El señor caminó hacia su auto, y la puerta de Cat se cerró.

—Tengo la patente, la arranqué del auto… ¡Arranca a toda velocidad!

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Mujer, arranca el auto! —Le gritó Cat con furia, y Tori apretó el acelerador…

La velocidad del coche empezó a subir, iban a unos 100km/h, el ruido de las sirenas todavía se escuchaba, así que, doblaron en la primera calle que pudieron, y cuando encontraron un callejón, estacionaron el coche… Apagaron el motor, y Tori soltó el volante. Nunca había hecho eso en toda su corta vida, y no tenía ganas de volver a intentarlo por más que hubiera sido divertido.

Jade sonrió de lado cuando él auto freno y pegó un grito de alegría, Cat le copió la acción, Tori se recostó contra el asiento respirando con tranquilidad.

Ambas dos estaban locas por gritar como si su equipo de futbol preferido hubiera metido un gol y hubiera ganado una de las copas del Campeonato Local.

—Nunca más salgo de fiesta contigo. —Le señaló a Cat, y luego, giró sobre su asiento para señalar a Jade. —Y tú, que supongo que eres una gran mentirosa, me hubieras ayudado a salir de esa sin tener que haber ido a tanta velocidad…

— ¡Oh, vamos! Fue totalmente divertido, Vega —Exclamó Jade con un tono alegre en su voz.

— ¡Fue asombroso! ¿No te divertiste? —Cat le golpeó en el brazo.

—Ustedes dos… Son las personas más dementes del maldito planeta.

**En el capitulo que viene NO, recien en el proximo del proximo abra un capitulo muuuuy fuerte, se les rompera el corazon, preparence :/ dejen sus reviews y gracias por su apoyo...Ajam no me canso de decirlo**

**-Rebe**


	26. Let me die - Capitulo 26

**Victorious no me pertenece, si no Jori existiria y estarian a besos todos lo capitulos *-***

–Let me die.

''Ella no quería morir, ella quería vivir pero feliz''

Mierda.

Mierda.

Triple mierda.

Bajó las escaleras sin los zapatos, y con el pelo todo alborotado. Robert, esperaba impaciente en la cocina con una taza de chocolate caliente en las manos. Al ver el reloj de la cocina, vio que era demasiado tarde: Las cuatro de la mañana. Él le había dicho que se quedaría a dormir en un Anna hizo una mueca al entrar donde su padre.

—Antes que me castigues o me digas algo… Lo siento, no sabía que iba a llegar tan tarde, y tampoco tenía planeado ir de fiesta, sólo quise acompañar a Cat, ¡Además! —Dijo con un tono de emoción. —Tú quieres que tenga unatípica vida adolescente, y esto es lo que hacen las adolescentes… —Me alegro que entiendas, ahora… —Junto sus manos en la mesada. —

Castigada, un mes, sin salida, sin citas, sin tu novio, y solo pueden venir a casa pero, tú no sales… —Le señaló con el dedo, y luego dio media vuelta. — Que descanses. —Besó la cabellera de la chica, y estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando el gritó de su hija le penetró por los oídos.

— ¡¿QUE?! ¡Estoy a salvo, papá! No hagas esto.

—Tori , tú no eres de salir, no te puedes quejar. —Se dio media vuelta, y siguió caminando.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, si quiera a la tarde para ir con Andre o Cat… Su padre hizo un ruido con la boca negando esa petición, tomó otro sorbo de su chocolate caliente, y lamió sus labios.

—Un mes. Castigada. Sin citas. Sin salir. Sin Andre.

…

Una semana. Una puta semana. Sólo eso había pasado del castigo, y cada día pasaba más lento de lo normal. Su padre nunca estaba en la casa, pero la tenía totalmente vigilada. Colocó cámaras por toda la casa, y activó unos sensores para que Tori, si tenía ganas de salir a la tarde, no pudiera hacerlo… Cada vez que atravesaba alguna puerta o ventana, la alarma sonaba y la hacía volver a entrar a la casa.

Ella estaba rodeada por todas las paredes de la casa, sin poder salir. Sólo su padre sabía cómo desenchufar todos los cables de esta cosa mecánica. No sabía, más bien, no tenía la más pálida idea de que Robert hiciera tal cosa, por un momento llegó a pensar que realmente estaba loco, pero era su padre… Aunque no lo entendiera, quería hacerlo.

Cada vez, que llegaba desde el Instituto a la casa, y pasaba la puerta, se escuchaban unos sonidos que aseguraban que si salía, la alarma sonaría. Una tarde, mientras leía un libro que encontró por ahí que no era para nada interesante, alguien tocó a su ventana. Era Jade. Siempre ahí, espiando y molestando. Una sonrisa se atravesó por sus mejillas. No le esperaba.

Llegó a la misma, y la abrió. La chico pasó y se sacudió.

—No puedes estar acá.

Jade sonrió con su hermosa sonrisa torcida.

—Si puedo estar acá… —Se sacó sus gafas de sol y se los colgó en su blusa. —

Tengo un plan, ¿quieres participar?

Tori cerró su libro que todavía lo tenía en mano, lo tiró sobre el escritorio. Dio media vuelta, caminó a la cama, y se sentó. Le ofreció un lugar a Jade, quien se quedó parada.

—Cuéntame. —Pidió Tori.

—Estás castigada por un mes, ¿cierto? —Tori asintió frunciendo los labios.

— ¿Sabes lo que hacen los adolescentes cuando están castigados y sus padres no están en casa? —Tori negó con la cabeza, y Jade formó una sonrisa. —Se escapan, y ahora es tu turno.

—Lo pensé pero… ¿sabes algo? ¡Estoy rodeada por cámaras! —Exclamó frustrada, su padre estaba loco, completamente.

—No lo creo… Una gran persona, si puedo decir, sacó todos los cables que conectaban las cámaras y las alarmas, no hay nadie que te detenga, excepto tu misma.

…

Hubo un trayecto de una hora hacia un lugar desconocido donde Cat le esperaba a Tori, y a Jade. Cuando llegaron, eran como las seis de la tarde, había una pequeña fiesta de tarde en un lugar como un parque pero sin ser uno, digamos que tanto como la pelirroja y Jade tenían contactos por todos lados, y siempre estaban invitados a fiestas donde podían llevar acompañantes, y en este caso a Tori.

Ella vestía unos pantalones de cuero negros, con sus converse, y una remera holgada que decía "Freedom", su madre de la compró unos días antes de morir. Fue el último regalo que le hizo, y el último que alguna vez, le volvería a hacer.

Cada vez, anochecía más, y más. La pelirroja y Robbie bailaban al ritmo de la música, mientras Jade estaba por ahí con un chico bailando totalmente apretados, realmente, esas escenas a Tori no le gustaban, daban asco. Las mujeres dejaban tocarse por hombres que apenas conocían, y hombres, quienes tienen novias, toquetean a cualquier chica que se les cruce por el camino siempre y cuando tengan unos grandes pechos, y un grande trasero.

Tori agradeció ser tan alejada del resto para no ser de esa forma, a veces Cat daba a pensar que era de esa forma pero, ella siempre se dejaba tocar por un chico, si él era su novio. Aunque, en parte, no estaba bien… Dejarse tocar por cinco o más chicos en tres años. Eran como las nueve de la noche cuando, Cat y el chico misterioso , Robbie, de la otra vez, empezaron a moverse una contra otro. Tori dejó aquel lugar, y caminó hacia otro lado donde no se escuchaba la música, y no había nadie o eso pensaba.

Escuchó unos pasos por detrás de ella, cuando giró la cabeza no había nadie. Y por el lado izquierdo, volvió a sentir la presencia de una persona, podía ser cualquiera. Iba a hablar pero, prefirió callarse. Alguien salió corriendo por detrás de un árbol, y le tiró al piso golpeando su cara contra el pasto, que estaba un poco mojado por el rocío de hacia unas horas.

—Te callas porque, juro que te perseguiré hasta tu último maldito día, estúpida. —Le susurró una voz masculina, tan conocida… Beck. —Así que te ves con mi novia, hija de puta.

Le soltó el pelo, y se levantó de arriba de ella. Tori dio media vuelta en el piso, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se había lastimado, su nariz sangraba. Escuchó el grito de su nombre a lo lejos, era la voz de Jade.

—Escúchame bien… Vas a decir que te caíste, pero, créeme que voy a vengarme.

Se volvió a esconder, y Tori quedó tirada en el piso, hecha una pequeña bolita, estaba lastimada, había caído con las rodillas en el pasto, y eso era totalmente doloroso debido a que estaba duro, y no era blando. Jade llegó a su lado, y al verla de esa manera, se fijo por los costados pero, nadie estaba cerca. Se agachó, y la tomó entre sus brazos… A unos dos metros, vio un banco y con un paso rápido, llegó hasta ahí donde depositó a Tori.

— ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién te hizo esto? —Preguntó, acomodándole el mechón de la cara.

Tori sólo negó con la cabeza, y se sentó en la banca. Empezó a llorar mientras que, con la manga de su remera, se limpiaba su nariz, de esta salía sangre… Mucha sangre. Jade la abrazó, y cuando Tori tenía su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, Beck apareció de espalda, y le miró por unos segundos hasta salir corriendo.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y tendría que hacer todo lo posible para alejar a Jade de su vida. No era la clase de persona que ella creía, pero, si alejarse de Jade, la mantendría a salvo eso haría.

…

Entraron a la casa por la ventana, y Jade estaba a punto de irse cuando Tori le detuvo, pidiendo que se quedara unos cinco minutos más porque tenían que hablar.

—No quiero que nos veamos más. —Le dijo, más bien fue como una súplica. Jade frunció el ceño, y después de unos segundos, sonrió, pensó que era una broma. No se llevaban mal y de la nada, le dijo esto.

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó Jade.

—Lo que escuchaste, no quiero verte más.

Jade tragó gordo, las esperanzas de que fuera una puta broma se habían ido y por el tono de voz que Tori utilizaba sabía que hablaba seriamente. Se sentó en el escritorio, y cruzó sus brazos.

— ¿Por qué dices esto?

—Solo, quiero que te alejes de mi vida, no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, Jade, ¿vale? Es por nuestro bien. —Le dijo, y se sentó en la cama.

Jade agachó la cabeza, y mordió su labio.

—No puedo irme así como así, ¿sabes? No se si te habrás olvidado pero, me importas, y cuando alguien…

— ¡Te quiero lejos! ¡No te quiero tener cerca! ¡Entiéndelo! Ponte en mi lugar una sola vez… No sabes que se siente hablar con la persona que te dejó millones de marcas en toda tu alma. —Le exclamó. Tenía ganas de llorar, no porque le decía tales cosas a Jade, si no porque traía recuerdos totalmente feos. Así unas semanas que no tocaba sus navajas, que sus muñecas estaban libres… Y ahora, estas parecían abrirse de a poco.

—Si piensas que voy a dejarte, te equivocas, Vega.

**Hola! Aclaró: Este no es el capitulo que les rompera el corazón, es el otro, pero como estoy de buena onda, se los subire hoy , en un ratito ya va a estar, gracias, gracias y mas gracias, dejen sus rebewiews, BYE!**

**-Rebe**


	27. Let me die - Capitulo 27

**Es la primera vez que pongo un aviso aca arriba jejeje ok, preparence para este capitulo es muy fuerte lo van a amar pero a la vez odiar, no los molesto más para que no me tiren un zapato en la cabeza, ok , leannnnnn **

–Let me die.

''Me estas controlando, causas en mi sensaciones que no cualquiera causaría''

De esa salida, su padre no se había enterado aunque cuando encontró todo el sistema roto pensó en que su hija se había escapado ese día pero, Tori le hizo creer lo contrario.

Las semanas pasaban totalmente lento, y el mes de castigo no terminaba nunca. Jade cumplió con lo que había dicho la última noche que tocó la habitación de Tori, a todos lados le seguía, y lo peor de todo es que ella compartía clases con Beck, y el miedo cuando quedaba sola se apoderaba de su cuerpo… Ella no le hizo nada, nunca le lastimó.

La castaña corría por las puertas del Instituto para salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero Jade estaba contra el auto con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Tori bufó, y pensó en la idea de ir caminando hacia llegar a su casa que no estaba lejos pero, el auto era de su padre, y lo necesitaba para ir a trabajar en la tarde así que, la ignoró.

Le trababa la puerta y por eso, no pudo ignorarlo como su mente le reclamaba aunque, en parte quería que le hablara… Su voz era seductora.

— ¿No vas a decirme permiso?

Ella la ignoró, intentaba empujar a Jade pero, ella era tan fuerte que eso no era posible.

—Oh, vamos… ¡Estuviste todo el día pegada como un gran dolor en el trasero!

—Le gritó, y la empujó de nuevo, se movió dos centímetros pero, eso no servía para poder entrar al coche.

—Me gusta saber que soy la razón de tu malhumor.

—Eres una hijo de puta, ¿sabías eso? —Abrió la puerta trasera, y tiró su mochila, buscó la llave del auto y volvió a cerrar la puerta. —Muévete.

Jade negó con la cabeza, y acomodó sus lentes de sol. Era irónico, estaba nublado, no había Sol, el cielo estaba completamente gris, y la chica usaba lentes… Tori no entendió si lo hacía para conseguir más chicos porque se veía realmente bien o porque de verdad tenía un gran problema.

—Vale, te resumo esto: Mi papá se tiene que ir a trabajar con el auto, y yo estoy aquí sin poder salir porque una chica —Le señaló. —, está bloqueando la puerta. Así que, permiso. —Jade se quedó inmóvil. Tori empezaba a perder la poca paciencia que tenía.

Jade le sonrió, y le corrió un mechón de la cara, la castaña se movió de costado alejándose de ella. Fue a la puerta del copiloto, y tiró de la puerta pero, no abrió. La soltó, y tiró de nuevo… Jade tosió, y sacudió la llave del auto en su mano. Tori tocó su cintura, y vio que las llaves habían desaparecido.

—Imbécil. —Susurró.

Jade soltó una risa y caminó hacia su coche. Tori corrió detrás de ella, y le tomó el brazo dándole la vuelta para que la mirara. Agarró su mano, y tiró de la llave, prácticamente, se la arrebató. Dio media vuelta, y Jade llevó las mismas a la cintura de la chica y la devolvió donde antes. Sonrió de lado, y Tori le quitó los lentes y también sonrió.

—No te quejas de esto, ¿o no?

—Suéltame o te los rompo.

Jade negó con la cabeza, y le acercó más. Un pedacito de la parte superior de los lentes se rompió, y Jade se mordió el labio. Iba a soltarla, pero tenía mucho más lentes en su casa, y le gustaba el contacto que estaban teniendo.

…

Era sábado por la noche cuando Andre y Cat tocaron a la puerta. Tori todavía se estaba preparando, pero su padre les abrió la puerta, Robert les había invitado a una cena porque quería conocer a las personas con la que su hija se relacionaba… Lo peor de todo es que él los conocía perfectamente.

Tori terminó de colocarse su perfume y salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido. Quería escuchar la conversación que estaban teniendo, Cat era muy buena entablando charla con cualquier persona que estuviera alrededor así que el tema podía ser desde el último partido de soccer hasta las siguientes fiestas de fin de año pero, nada de lo que pensó era el tema del cual conversaban.

—No quiero que mi hija desobedezca, ¿vale? No te llamé a ti para que seas de mala influencia, Catherine. —Le dijo, y le señaló con el dedo índice. —Y tú, Andre, debes ser más inteligente, sé que Tori no se junta mucho tiempo contigo por más que sean "novios" o lo que sea. —Hizo un mohín con la mano derecha, y luego, llevó una mano a su cadera. —Les pago para que ayuden a que tenga una vida de adolescente, pero no de esta forma, chicos. No hacen el trabajo tan bien, ¿sabían?

«Les pago…»

«Trabajo»

Tori ahogó un grito, y sus lágrimas amenazaron con caer de sus ojos. Su padre, quien era la razón por la que seguía viva, había hecho todo esto. Cat no le habló por casualidad, Andre nunca dijo las cosas con sinceridad.

Tori tenía un broche en su mano que cayó cuando escuchó la conversación, y este rodó por las escaleras. La vista de las tres personas en esa cocina se volteó donde ella, y la castaña volvió a su habitación, cerrando la puerta con llave.

No había visto la cara de las tres personas que se habían vuelto importantes en la vida, pero sabía que quería evitarlas lo más pronto posible. Estaba tomando decisiones apresuradas pero, no era lo importante en ese momento. Tomó una mochila, ropa que tenía tirada por el armario, dinero y las llaves del auto. Volvió a abrir la puerta, y su padre estaba parado con Cat y Andre a los costados. Salió corriendo hasta la puerta, pero fue detenida por la pelirroja.

—Tori, Tori, escúchame, por favor… No es…

—Oh, no me digas las malditas frases de todas las malas películas de la vida, Catherine. —Le dijo, y abrió la puerta, tiró de ella y salió.

— ¡Tori! —Gritó una voz grave, era su padre, reconocería esa voz hasta dormida. No podía escucharlo hablar, en ese momento, odió ese sonido. — Déjame explicarte…

Tori negó con la cabeza, sin ni siquiera dar la media vuelta para hacerlo. No podía ver sus ojos, su padre quien siempre había estado, de una manera, para ella, ahora era un completo desconocido. No lo veía nunca, le retaba, le castigaba, y le hacía sentir de la peor manera.

—No puedes explicar nada, tengo todo claro, Robert. —Le dijo.

Caminó hacia el auto, y abrió la puerta metiéndose dentro. Encendió el carro, y se fijó sobre su hombro en el vidrio trasero para ver si algún auto atravesaba la calle, y cuando no fue así, dio marcha atrás… Y salió por la casa.

— ¡Tori! —Escuchó el grito de su padre, y lo último que vio, fue su reflejo.

Había pasado tres horas desde que conducía por aquella autopista, no sabía a dónde iba. Estaba totalmente perdida, su cabeza daba vueltas, y tenía lágrimas cayendo por su mejilla. Su maquillaje se corría cuando caía cada una de estas. Vio una estación de servicio, y fue a parar en esta, tenía solo un número al cual llamar pero, no quería hacerlo. Eran la una de la mañana de un sábado por la noche, Jade estaría de fiesta o follando por ahí con Beck o cualquier otro zorro… Necesitaba saber dónde encontrar un hotel, y quedarse ahí por un tiempo.

Sacó su celular, y buscó en sus contactos el número para llamarla. Sonó una vez, dos, y cortó. No iba a hacerlo. A los minutos, alguien le estaba llamando… Era la mismísima Jade West al teléfono, dejó pasar uno, dos, tres tonos, y decidió contestar. Intentó que su voz sonará lo más normal posible pero, estaba rota, quebrada, hacía solo unas tres horas y media se enteró de que las personas que siempre son importante te fallan, no se podía confiar en la gente porque todo era una gran mierda, su vida era una gran mierda, y siempre sería así. Estaba destinado a ser así, las cosas no cambian, y la suerte de Tori tampoco lo haría.

— ¿Vega? —Preguntó la voz de Jade, parecía dormido.

Ella hizo un ruido a través del teléfono, y lo alejó de su oído. No podía hablar, estaba ahogada entre sus lágrimas, y su nudo de garganta.

—Vega, ¿estás bien?

—No. —Logró susurrar.

—Bien, ¿Dónde estás?

Cuando le había dicho donde se encontraba, cortó el teléfono y se recostó en el asiento en el que se encontraba, hacía frío, y la calefacción no andaba. Mierda. Nada le salía bien.

Cogió la cazadora de su mochila, y se colocó, con la manga de esta limpió el ojo derecho, y luego el izquierda. Tenía unas grandes ojeras, y al entender que era lo que estaba pasando en su vida, sintió una gran necesidad en su interior de tomar una navaja y pasársela por sus brazos, viendo la sangre correr hacia todos los lados.

—Mi vida es una mierda.

Tenía unas uñas que eran lo bastante largas y filosas, por lo que empezó a acariciarse la muñeca hasta que esta quedó roja y con algunos rasguños.

Odiaba esto. Odiaba su vida. Odiaba ser ella. Odiaba no tener a nadie. Jade abrió la puerta del auto de Tori como a las tres de la mañana, había tardado dos horas en ir hacia ella, pasando por alto muchos semáforos, quería estar con ella. No sabía que le había pasado, pero no iba a presionarla. Quería que ella tuviera el valor, y la confianza suficiente para contarle que era lo que pasaba. Le tocó el brazo, y la despertó. Cuando ella le vio, salió del mismo, y se acurrucó en su campera. Le vio a los ojos, Jade también tenía ojeras pero solo por haberse levantado a la madrugada para ir a buscarla. Jade capaz no sabía lo que estaba haciendo por ella, pero Tori sí, sus ojos volvieron a arder, y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, la chica rodeó sus brazos alrededor de ella, y la castaña dejó su cabeza en su pecho, llorando como si hubiera perdido todo, aunque, realmente había perdido todo.

**O.o como quedaron? Sospechaban algo ? me hubiera gustado ver sus expresiones cuando leian, comenten como quedaron , aca abajo, gracias, hasta el proximo capitulo(Dejen sus rebewiews)**

**- Rebe**


	28. Let me die - Capitulo 28

–Let me die.

Tori volvería a su casa, llevaba dos días en ese maldito hotel y no lo soportaba. Necesitaba su cama, su bonita cama, no le gustaba para nada aquel lugar. Cerró la puerta de la habitación con su mochila en su hombro colgando, en algún momento tenía que volver, no tenía la suficiente ropa como para vivir fuera de su casa.

Encendió el auto, y di una vuelta en 'u' para volver a la carretera y llegar hacia el centro de Los Angeles.

Llevaba tres horas andando por la ruta, y se había perdido de nuevo. Era un completo desastre, no llamaría de nuevo a Jade, Tori no le haría pensar que ella era siempre su salvavidas… Así que, cuando encontró una estación de servicio paró y preguntó por dónde tenía que ir, estaba yendo en dirección contraria hacia dónde es el centro de la ciudad. Volvió a entrar al coche, y golpeó el volante con fuerza que se terminó lastimando ella, la mano se le ponía roja con el paso de los segundos e iba maldiciendo en voz baja. Le dolía.

Habían pasado dos horas más, se habían convertido las ocho de la noche cuando paró el auto enfrente de su casa. Prendió su celular, y tenía mensajes, llamadas, mensajes de voz de su padre, Cat y Jade, abrió el último: Jade

le preguntaba cómo estaba y que si necesitaba algo que la llamara sin importar la hora. Sonrió al verlo y apagó el aparato de nuevo.

Bajó del coche con la mochila en el hombro, sentía una presión en el pecho, se sentía completamente nerviosa, su padre estaba en casa porque se notaban las luces prendidas, su estómago se revolvió del pánico que tenía. No quería verle la cara, en esos momentos, no le quería… Por más que quisiera decir que le odiaba, no podía.

Oh, vamos, era su padre y el odio era un sentimiento demasiado grande así como el amor, imposibles de identificarlos a tan solo días. Caminó, subió un escalón, después otro y estaba enfrente de la puerta. Al abrir, se encontró con vidrios en el piso, las cosas desordenadas y botellas que contenían alcohol, el líquido también estaba tirado por todo el piso, había muchas de estas. Tori se quedó con la boca abierta, y sin hacer ruido; cerró la puerta, y caminó entre todo esto pero, no era tan silenciosa. Sintió unos pasos, y la puerta del baño se abrió… Su padre salió del mismo con los ojos cansados pero cuando le vio se iluminaron, estaba pálido y tenía ojeras.

Estuvo de la misma manera que cuando se murió su esposa,Tori sintió un nudo en la garganta y sacó la vista de su cara. Quiso caminar hacia la puerta e irse, marcharse lejos de ahí pero no quería dejarlo de esa manera, lo veía tan vulnerable, tan solo.

**Capitulo cortooooo, les subiere otro más...Antes de irme le empezare a dejar respuestas, a las personas que tengan alguna pregunta o quieran decirme algo importante.**

**Dark : Ya se, todavia casi nadie lloro, pero si sigues leyendo ,más adelante, lloraras sin parar, y los fics que dices que son para leer, ya los estaba leyendo, Besos**

**No piensen que no leo todos sus rebewiews, los leo toditos, y ya llegamos a los 110 gracias, los amo :) **

**-Rebe**


	29. Let me die - Capitulo 29

Let me die.

''Ya no aguanto mas, cada noche mis ojos arden mas''

Tori salió corriendo del salón de clase, no quería que Catherine le encontrara en la puerta y le pidiera por favor que hablaran, pero como la suerte nunca está de su lado eso pasó. La castaña caminó derecho hacia su locker, era el cambio de asignatura y siempre le tocaba con Catherine. Por el amor de Dios.

La pelirroja le seguía por detrás intentando hablarle pero no había forma, cuando Tori paró en su casillero, ella le empezó a hablar.

—Tori , déjame explicarte.

Ella negó con la cabeza, tomó sus libros y cerró el locker.

—Oh, vamos, no seas idiota y hablemos como personas.

Lo último que faltaba era que la persona que le había mentido, que la había usado como un proyecto para ganar dinero le dijera que era una idiota. Catherine se retractó al segundo que abrió su boca, Tori tenía una sonrisa en la cara, estaba totalmente enojada con ella. No pensaba perdonarla, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Lo peor de todo fue que pensó en Jade y como, en parte, la perdonó hace tiempo… En sí era diferente la situación pero, ambos le habían lastimado.

— ¿Eres actriz en algún lugar, Catherine? —Preguntó Tori mientras empezó a caminar y ella le siguió.

—No, ¿Por qué lo…? —Se quedó callada, y bajó la cabeza. —Oh, mira…

—Oh, ¡No sigas mintiendo! Nadie engaña de esa manera sin ser actriz, Catherine. —Le pegó en el hombro como si estuviera jugando con ella. —Ojala te vaya bien en tu vida siendo como eres.

— ¡Tori ! —Le gritó, y ella se detuvo en seco. — ¡Vas a escucharme, Tori !

Y esa era la Catherine que ella conocía o pensaba que conocía, el punto es que… por un momento, sonrió por recordar en cuantos problemas se había metido porque ella le obligó a hacer cosas que una adolescente hace.

Después, pensó en aquella noche donde iban a cenar todos juntos y su sonrisa desapareció. Miró hacia el cielo, estaba gris, iba a empezar a llover. Tal vez, al escuchar el sonido de las gotas chocar contra el pavimento podía calmarla, solo tal vez.

—Vale, te escucho.

Cat tardó en hablar y Tori se estaba cansando.

— ¿Vas a hablar? ¡Estoy perdiendo la clase!

—Sé que tu papá me pagó para fingir que era tu amiga, pero cada consejo o cada vez que te obligaba a hacer algo era porque, realmente quería que lo hicieras, quería que vivieras esa vida que toda chica quiere porque, tienes las posibilidades. —Dijo, y se acercó a ella. —Para mí eres una amiga, y estuviste ahí para cuando yo te necesite, si no hubiera pensado que eras tal no te hubiera contado mi historia.

Tori se quedó callada, espero por unos segundos más por si seguía hablando pero no fue así, agarró con más fuerza sus libros.

— ¿Eso es todo?

Cat abrió la boca, atónita, esperaba algo como: "te perdono pero, seguimos sin ser amigas." "todo está bien, ¿vale?" no esperaba que ella le dijera eso, así que solo asintió con la cabeza, y Tori dio media vuelta para irse pero, ella aclaró su garganta, tenía una gran duda en medio de esta. Su cabeza solía pensar y no sacaba ninguna respuesta, no podía inventar algo o sospechar tendría que preguntarlo.

— ¿Por qué perdonaste a Jade pero no me perdonas a mí?

Y esa pregunta… Esa pregunta no tenía respuesta.

Por ese pasillo justo pasó Jade y se quedó mirando a Tori , quien la ignoró.

Realmente tampoco quería hablar con ella por más que ahora fuera a evitarla, el hecho de que se hubiera ido en el peor momento, dolió. No se podía confiar en las personas pero, las entendía y odiaba eso. Jade quedó parado en medio de Cat y Tori , miró a la pelirroja después a la castaña e iba a seguir caminando cuando giró y fue donde Tori .

—Vega …

—No, no me hables.

Era irónico porque cuando le molestaba lo quería lejos, no le soportaba. Pero, después aceptó eso, había empezado a llevarse bien y Jade se fue, y eso era cuando la quería cerca para tener a una persona que la ayudara.

La vida no tenía sentido.

La vida de Tori no tenía sentido.

—Catherine Valentine a Jade nunca la perdoné, nunca voy a hacerlo, puede que haya aceptado que podemos intentar ser amigos pero, no, no acepté que ella me dijera lo siento, ¿entiendes? —Dijo, y miró a Jade, agachó su cabeza. Tori quería llorar. Odiaba toda esta mierda de telenovela barata. —Tampoco puedo perdonarte, es que… Sigo sin entender, te creí mi amiga —Se acercó. —, te conté cosas que se las habrás dicho a mi papá, y eso no puedo perdonarlo.

—Nunca le conté nada que fuera muy personal, te lo prometo. —Su voz se cortó. Ambas querían llorar. Jade fue donde Tori , y la tiró del brazo.

— ¿Quieres decirme algo también?

—Lamento haberte dejado cuando más necesitabas a alguien pero, siempre deseaste que te dejara de molestar y lo hice, solo que no entiendo por qué.

—Yo sí sé por qué, es muy fácil de saber.

Cat se acercó a ellos, quería escuchar de qué hablaban. Los ojos de Tori se ponían más brillantes con el paso de los segundos, su mente le decía que no llorara, que no soltara ninguna lágrima porque no lo merecían y trataba de escucharla y hacerle caso por primera vez.

—Si a Catherine mi padre no la hubiera contratado, nunca me hubiera hablado. Y si tú, nunca hubieras sentido pena tampoco, y lo entiendo —Intentó sonreír pero, hizo una mueca. —, nadie pero nadie quiere ser amigo de la chica que algún día va a acabar con su vida.

Los dos se quedaron callados y entonces, Tori supo que su teoría estaba en lo correcto. Solo había que pensarlo y analizarlo, su vida no era buena, no era divertida, no era la típica chica adolescente, no salía, no bebía, no disfrutaba. Ellos sí.

Miró hacia el pasado cuando su madre seguía con vida, y deseo, deseo más que nunca que ahora ella estuviera viva, tal vez esto nunca hubiera pasado.

**Quedan alrededor de 15 capitulos, cada vez se acerca más el final O.o, dejen sus rebeviews**

**- Rebe**


	30. Let me die - Capitulo 30

Let me die.

''Tu me das, las cosas que yo quiero cuando menos me lo espero''

Habían pasado semanas de todo aquello y Tori se sentía de la misma manera que a principios de año cuando tuvo que ingresar al Instituto de nuevo, nunca sintió una depresión como cuando perdió a su madre hasta ahora. Perdió a su papá y a dos "amigos" porque de alguna manera, Cat la escuchó cuando nadie lo hacía, seguía sin creer de sus palabras del todo. Y Jade, lo mismo ella había una de las razones por la que dejó marcas alrededor de su brazo y no le había perdonado pero sí estuvo cuando necesitó alguien.

No sabía qué hacer con su vida en ese momento. No iba a perdonarlos, no ahora, tal vez jamás lo hacía… No era algo fácil de lograr, directamente ir y decirle: "Los perdono." La vida no funcionaba de esa manera, nunca fue de ese modo.

Hace cuanto que no iba a la biblioteca, al entrar vio a la misma señora que antes solía ver todas las mañanas, sus ojos celestes resplandecían más que lo normal. Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro arrugado de la mujer, era una sonrisa vaga pero, lo era. Le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara, y Tori obedeció.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí, Tori . —La mujer hablaba en susurros por más que, en esta parte de sala, no hubiera nadie leyendo, estudiando o finalizando un trabajo a última hora. —Una chica pasó toda la semana pasada preguntando por ti, diciendo que pensaba que te hallarías por este lugar… —Volvió a sonreír con más fuerza que la anterior vez.

— ¿Qué aspecto tenía?

—Tenía unos ojos azules y una estatura de dos centímetros más que tú. —La señora se acomodó los lentes y escribió algo en un anotador. Tori le agradeció y se alejó de ella. Caminó por los pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de libros que a ella le gustaban.

Los libros habían sido un refugio desde que tenía once años, tenía un estante con todos los libros que había leído desde corta edad. Tori tendría que salir del Instituto porque sus clases acabaron hace unos quince minutos pero no quería llegar a casa y encontrarse con su padre y su sorpresa de feliz cumpleaños… Hoy, no era un gran día para celebrar ya que, traía recuerdos. Recuerdos que dolían y mucho. Robert, su madre y Tori solían pasar su cumpleaños viendo películas y comiendo helado por la noche; al día siguiente, unos parientes de parte de la madre de ella venían a visitarla y celebraban en familia. Después de la muerte de Lynn, nunca más se festejó uno. Digamos que ella tenía el poder para que todo siempre estuviera alegre y divertido, era el puente que unía las distancias entre las familias pero cuando ese puente se derrumbó, se cayó, se desapareció del mapa, las distancias se volvieron más largas y así, las visitas de familiares se volvieron escasas y ahora, ya no existían en su vocabulario.

Cat solía contarle como celebraba su cumpleaños y era de la misma manera por más que su padre no esté con ella en ese momento. Tal vez, no tenía el poder que Lynn poseía sobre las personas y su humor, Tori siempre había deseado ser como ella pero, más bien era muy parecida a su papá: solitaria, apagada al estudio y siempre siendo cerrada sobre las cosas.

Siguió caminando y caminando pero ningún libro le llamó la atención, tal vez porque no sentía las ganas para leer en ese momento, solo quería sentar y pensar, pensar, pensar hasta que sus ideas se aclararan quería saber que tenía que hacer con su vida en ese momento. Un mensaje de texto le llegó y empezó a vibrar dentro de su mochila, así que lo sacó para que dejara de hacerlo, desbloqueó la pantalla y era un mensaje de texto de Cat, quería borrarlo pero no lo hizo. Lo abrió y decía: "Como me ignoras en el celular, en el teléfono de tu casa y en cada lugar del Instituto espero que por acá no lo hagas… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Capaz no la estés pasando bien, me siento culpable, lamento haberte arruinado este día, a pesar de todo yo si te quiero…"

Recibió otro mensaje al cerrar este, no iba responderlo… Ahora. Era de Jade, lo abrió y también le felicitaba por su cumpleaños y le decía que realmente se arrepentía por todo lo que le había hecho pasar y que se merecía lo mejor y más.

—Si tan solo me mereciera lo mejor y más nada de esto estaría pasando. —Susurró Tori, nadie estaba en ese sector por lo cual no podían escucharla y no dirían que estaba loca por charlar sola. Ahora, en ese momento, quería llegar a casa y con una taza de café en la mano mirar películas y películas hasta que sea hora de cenar pero, después pensó en qué su padre estaba en casa esperándola y sus ganas se desvanecieron.

Empezó a sonar su teléfono y lo contestó sin saber quién era para que dejara de hacerlo, la voz de su papá sonó al otro lado de la línea, su tono estaba lleno de preocupación, pena y tristeza. No se habían hablado, por más que él intentase, desde hace unas tres semanas.

—Tori , ¿estás bien?

—Si, ¿por qué?

Su padre tosió del otro lado del teléfono. Tori realmente quería perdonarlo y que todo sea como antes pero la vida no era así. Nunca fue sencillo y ahora no iba a dejar que lo fuera.

—Es sólo que… me preocupé, pensé que cuando salías del Instituto vendrías para casa pero no fue así. —Su voz se cortó.

Tori reprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban en salir. No iba a soltar ni una lágrima por aquel hombre que llamó papá millones de veces, no lo merecía, nadie merecía las lágrimas de nadie porque así no era la vida. Pasar llorando porque algo no salió como quisiste, si que la vida está llena de hipocresía.

Tori tomó aire una vez, y otra para tranquilizarse y alejar las ganas de llorar. Dicen que es la mejor manera de descargarse pero, tal vez, era la manera más débil de afrontar las cosas.

—Me quedé en el Instituto porque tenía que buscar un libro.

—Oh, está bien. Yo, me voy ahora al trabajo, te veo después supongo.

—Adiós, Robert.

No esperó que respondiera y cortó la llamada telefónica, odiaba ser de esa manera, odiaba llamarlo "Robert" cada vez que él quería hablar, después de aquellas semanas no volvió a llamarle papá y eso la estaba matando, tal vez no tenía la mejor relación de padre-hija pero tenía lo que se llamaba vínculo, un pequeño y raro vínculo que siempre los mantenía unidos pero Tori no fue quien arruinó lo poco que quedaba de familia, fue su padre.

Era otro puente roto por una persona, al parecer de esto estaba creada la familia, de puentes rotos, puros puentes de la misma manera, siempre iba a hacer así.

Tori dejó el libro que había tomado y salió de ese pasillo lleno de estos, fue directo hacia la puerta, anhelaba llegar a su casa lo más rápido posible para imaginar que su madre todavía seguía ahí mirando con ella las películas, una manera de tenerla cerca, de sentir que su alma todavía seguía flotando por las paredes como un fantasma.

…

La mirada de Tori iba perdida por la calle que se pasó de su casa y tuvo que regresar unas cinco cuadras, cuando llegó el auto de Robert no estaba. Se había ido al trabajo como lo dijo, Tori pensó que capaz lo mencionó para que así ella fuera a su casa y él pudiera darle el regalo que quería. Aunque más que nada, deseaba hablar con ella, tener una conversación que no se base en sí y en no. La puerta estaba abierta, como de costumbre y cuando entró a su sala de estar todo estaba de la misma manera que está todos los días de todas las semanas pero más limpio. No solían hacer limpieza y tampoco tenían a alguien que fuera a ayudarles con la misma, Lynn solía hacer eso pero después de que ella murió millones de costumbres y cosas desaparecieron.

Su madre se había muerto cuando ella era pequeña, si que la necesitaba en todo su proceso de adolescencia… Tal vez, esa fue una de las razones por la inseguridad que sentía en su cuerpo y en sí misma como persona. No tenía una madre que le aconsejara sobre las cosas que una chica entrando a la adolescencia podía preguntar, estaba parada sola en el medio de la nada. Tenía a su padre pero él era un hombre y Tori siempre necesitó a una mujer como modelo y no lo tuvo. Los recuerdos que tiene son todos muy vagos en sí porque, Lynn murió cuando Tori tenía diez años, hace ocho años que vive con su padre y ahora, prácticamente, vivía sola porque también lo perdió a él. Subió a su habitación y dejó su morral tirado ahí. Buscó películas en uno de los cajones que estaban en su armario y sacó unas diez de estas, iba haciendo sorteo al azar. Se levantó ya que, estaba en cuclillas y Jade permanecía parada contra la puerta del baño, tiró las películas en su mano por el susto que le agarró.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Tori.

Los ojos de Tori observaron toda su habitación y después la ventana, la bendita ventana que siempre estaba abierta y que Jade adoraba para entrar como una salvaje, sabiendo que hay una puerta.

Cat apareció por la de su habitación con una pequeña torta en la mano y unas dieciocho velas prendidas. Tori se tragó el nudo que empezó a formarse en su garganta, no podían estar haciendo esto ahora mismo. Cruzó sus brazos por su pecho y ellos empezaron a cantarle la canción del feliz cumpleaños, Tori seguía totalmente inexpresiva y como siempre, tenías que pedir los tres deseos.

"Que la vida me trate bien una vez en la vida."

"Que las cosas se arreglen con papá."

"Vivir en paz."

Esos fueron los tres deseos Tori susurró para ella misma cuando sopló las velas, Cat y Jade se quedaron paradas mirándola. No sabían si ir a saludarla o no, estaban vacilando, Tori también. No sabía si incitarlos a que vayan a saludarla o no.

**Capitulo super largo...amenme ok no jejejej, dejen sus reviews, cada vez mas cerca del final **

**- Rebe**


	31. Let me die - Capitulo 31

–Let me die.

''Tu me das, un golpe de energía cuando estoy sin batería''

"Lo siento. Lo lamento tanto. Siento haber sido un idiota, realmente te lastimé mucho y no estoy feliz u orgulloso por eso. Tal vez te parece loco, ilógico o estúpido que te diga que después de acercarme a ti pude entender que no merecías todo lo que te pasaba en el Instituto… Tenías tus problemas en casa y solo me preocupaba de todo el daño que podía causarte mientras estabas encerrada en ese Colegio por cuatro horas, seguro fueron las horas más eternas de toda tu vida y lo siento. Pasé unos días volviéndome completamente loca, me tiraba en cara cada hecho horrible que te hice pasar y me odié porque no merecías absolutamente nada de eso. Eres tan bella, alegre y divertida cuando te lo propones pero, también tienes tu otra fase donde te llamas loca pero, ¿sabes algo? No estás loca, buscas una forma para lidiar con todo lo que sucedió o sucede en tu vida. Y está bien, puede que no sea la mejor manera de sobrepasar pero yo no soy tú como para obligarte a hacer algo… Sólo quiero que sepas que yo voy a ayudarte en cada cosa que tú necesites, no importa si quieres gritar, llorar, reír, lamentarte… Puedes hacerlo conmigo. No sé como dejarte. Sé que no soy más que otra compañera que te lastimó hace tiempo atrás y también, tengo claro que nunca vas a olvidar todas las heridas porque no solo son físicas también son internas y cada vez que miró hacia tus ojos, siento odio por mí misma y no sé si es verdad que lo veo o si lo estoy imaginando pero cuando te miro observo lo mismo. Nunca quise preguntarte porque tengo por seguro que eres tímida y no te gusta hablar sobre lo que sientes a menos que te sientas mal. Tori, eres tan frágil, tan sencilla, tan tú que cada día que paso contigo me atraes más, lamento todo y siempre, siempre voy a repetirlo. Te convertiste importante para mí y sé que no tienes el mismo sentimiento por mi persona pero, no importa. La mayoría de los amores no son correspondidos y asi fue, es y será la vida. Te aprecio tanto, Tori. Jade."

Tori bajó la carta hacia su pecho y la sostuvo por unos minutos contra el mismo. Respiró y dejó que las palabras se conectaran y mezclaran en su cabeza para después soltar una sonrisa con una risa pequeña de ternura. Era su primera carta… Buscó, debajo de su cama, su caja llena de fotos y cosas personales, guardó la misma y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

Miró a su habitación y observó que el sobre no lo había guardado. Lo agarró y al girarlo, algo cayó del mismo en el cobertor. Tori lo dio media vuelta y unas fotos de ellos aparecieron, en la última estaban con Cat. Se había olvidado de ese día.

—También te aprecio, Jade.

{…}

Su cuerpo seguía doliendo cada vez que se paraba y tenía que caminar hacia el baño de su propia habitación. Sus piernas permanecían cansadas y lastimadas, algunos cortes ellos por Beck seguían abiertos, el Director llamó a la casa de Tori para hablar con su padre por la falta de una semana a todas las clases.

El Instituto se volvió en un lugar donde los rumores nunca quedan en la boca de una persona, se sabía que Beck fue el causante de las heridas en el cuerpo de Tori y la gente caminaba con miedo cuando pasaba por su lado o eso le había contado Cat, quien le tomaba apuntes en clase por los exámenes del segundo trimestre.

Tori escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse de un golpe, saltó asustada en su asiento y caminó a la puerta de su habitación. Llevó la oreja a la misma y no escuchó absolutamente nada. Minutos después, los pasos apresurados al pisar la escalera resonaron por la casa. El corazón de Tori estaba sobre su garganta, literalmente. El miedo y pánico que sentía en ese momento, los pasos se siguieron acercando hasta parar frente a su puerta. Ella seguía como estatua pegada a la misma esperando lo peor, no podía tirarse de la pieza, si lo hacía: terminaría con un brazo roto y reposo por cinco meses. Tocaron la puerta y Tori no se movió, cerró los ojos y esperó lo peor, aunque capaz era su padre o Cat, no tendría por qué ser un ladrón pero, en ese momento solo podía pensar negativamente.

Oh, a todos les pasa.

—Tori. —La voz de Jade en un susurro la tranquilizo. Su respiración volvió a ser normal y se retiró de la puerta. — ¿Puedo entrar?

—Oh, Dios mío. —Dijo y le abrió la misma de un tirón. —Me asusté, realmente estaba asustada, Jade.

Ella entró y rió. Tenía una caja de pizza en sus manos, siempre que iba a esa casa llevaba comida y siempre era una pizza de la mejor de todo L.A. Esta chica era genial.

Jade dejó la caja en su cama y abrazó a Tori, ella llevó las manos a la cintura de Jade aspirando su perfume, recién se había bañado podía sentir el olor a jabón por su cuerpo. Le besó la cabellera y después de acariciarle la espalda, la soltó, la castaña no quería, le gustaba el contacto físico que sostenían pero Jade no tenía ni idea de ello. Se había prometido mantener sus sentimientos alejados, ella era un problema y no quería sumárselo a Jade por más que el dijera que le gustaba. Ella misma se sentía un peso para sí, no iba a serlo para la chica.

Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que Tori se sintió incómoda y sacó sus ojos de los de ella.

—Siempre que apareces en casa traes comida, ¿quieren engordarme? —Se rió y dio media vuelta hasta sentarse en la cama. Le dolía todo el maldito cuerpo. Mierda. —Tengo el peso que debo tener para mi edad…

—Me gusta cenar contigo, eso es todo. —Soltó naturalmente. Oh, le encantaba.

Estaba rara, Jade solía hablar y hablar mucho sobre cualquier cosa cuando estaba con Tori. Ella palmeó el colchón a su lado y Jade le sonrió. Se sentó y le pasó un brazo por el hombro, apoyó su cabeza contra la de ella y soltó un suspiro, parecía cansado.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No te preocupes por mí, Tori… Preocúpate por estar mejor, ¿vale? —Dijo en un murmuro que apenas pudo escuchar. Amaba que Jade se preocupara por ella, pero Tori no era el centro del mundo. Bueno, ella no se sentía el centro.

—Tú también me importas, ¿sabías? —Le empujó y se sentó frente de ella, tomó sus manos y las acarició. — ¿Qué sucede?

Los ojos de Jade se alumbraron como dos faroles de las calles principales de L.A.

—Beck y toda su mierda.

Sabía que cuando hablaba de la mierda del chico era porque le decía que si no dejaba de ver a Tori, ella lo pasaría mal pero la morena no lo tomó en cuenta, ¿algo peor de lo que ya le había hecho? No. Jade fue convencida por Tori para que se quedara, ella decía que estaba bien y que no podía lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba pero, realmente estaba harta, cansada de todo esto. La compañía de Jade cambiaba su humor, su personalidad, ella era diferente cuando Jade estaba cerca, en su alrededor y no quería dejar ir esa manera de ser. El amor era tan difícil.

—Oh, ¿de nuevo con lo mismo?

— ¡Sí! Odio que diga que te hará daño, no… —Frunció las cejas y se tensó su mandíbula. —No voy a dejar que te ponga un dedo encima, ¿ok?

Su cara estaba tensa, se notaba su enojo por todos los lados que lo vieras. Tori se sintió mal por ella, se sentó a su lado, Jade seguía diciendo cosas incoherentes cuando lo tomó por sus mejillas y la morena dejó de hablar.

Sus labios se volvieron a juntar en un beso tierno, sus bocas se quedaron juntas, pegadas, no jugaron entre sí pero fue tierno y dulce. Jade acariciaba la cadera de la chica mientras que Tori controlaba el beso, no quería que fuera algo más subido de tono. Le gustaba eso. Se separó y Jade sonrió.

— ¿Más tranquilo? —Preguntó Tori.

—Aún no.

Ahora, Jade inició el beso, fue más duro, más salvaje pero no lo suficiente como Jade quisiera que hubiera sido. Ella era tan frágil como la porcelana, no quería que saliera huyendo. No iba a seguir metiendo la pata, arruinado una y otra vez todo.

{…}

Habían pasado dos semanas y media, la recuperación de Tori fue demasiado buena. Tenía algún que otro moretón por sobre su brazo pero, después las heridas estaban completamente cerradas y no parecía tan destrozada como hace tiempo atrás.

Cat estaba con ella en su habitación, viendo todos los vestidos que tenía para esa noche. Ambas saldrían a bailar con Jade y el nuevo novio de la Pelirroja, Robbie.

Como siempre, ella se encargaba de preparar la ropa, el maquillaje y el peinado mientras Tori leía algún libro, miraba televisión o iba por comida. Las dos eran tan diferentes físicamente como personalmente, tal vez es por eso que congeniaban tan bien. La castaña se tiró encima de los vestidos que Cat había preparado y cuando la vio, soltó un grito agudo que podría haber llegado hasta China, literalmente. Tori para molestarla, ya que era algo que le gustaba hacer, rodó en la cama pero en un segundo estaba tirada en el piso y Cat permanecía abrazando al pedazo de tela negra.

Bufó enojada mientras se paraba y se acomodaba la remera.

—No te metas con los vestidos ¿vale? No puedes arrugarlos, Tori . —Le dijo y los tomó de la cama, llevándolos a su percha mientras los colgaba en la puerta del baño.

—Mis ganas de ir a bailar, desaparecieron… ¿Quieres que…? —Cat no le dejó terminar, había dado media vuelta y se le quedó mirando atónita, estaba a punto de tirarle un almohadón en la cara si no cerraba la boca. — ¿Qué?

—Jade fue quien te invitó, y tú dijiste que sí, ahora irás. —Era como una madre.

—No es mi novia, puedo cancelar.

Cat se acomodó el pelo y suspiró. Le trataba con cuidado porque, no quería gritarle pero era tan terca que a veces, la mejor manera de hacerla entrar en razón era soltando gritos pero, pasaría esta ocasión.

**El momento más esperado ha llegado, se besaron O.o, ¿Les gusto? Aclaró:**

**Hoy les subi dos capitulos, por que estoy perdida y nose si actualize el Jueves.**

**Ya cada vez estamos más cerca del final, faltan 12 capitulos, más epilogo**

**Los 2 ultimos capitulos y el epilogo se los subire juntos, despues ya veran porque .**

**Dejen sus rebewiews, diganme lo que escucho :)**

**-Rebe**


	32. Let me die - Capitulo 32

-Let me die

''Tu seras lo que yo tanto buscaba y yo creía que no existía''

Ambos dos estaban fuera del hospital a los cinco días, el padre de Tori le presionaba para que le contara quién había sido la persona que le hizo tal cosa, en el Instituto sabían que era Beck pero, nadie nunca habló sobre ella.

Los rumores corrían por los pasillos del mismo demasiado rápido, las risas, las miradas que nunca antes había recibido, aparecían en su camino. Cada vez que Tori caminaba con sus libros en la mano, cada vez que entraba al salón, entraba a la cafetería o al baño, las charlas cesaban y todos le quedaban mirando. Se notó que había sido lastimada por alguien y ese alguien era Beck entonces eso afirmaba cada rumor que había entre las paredes.

Solía no ir a la cafetería, tampoco en los recesos ir sola al baño. Jade uno de esos días no fue al Instituto, ya sea porque no tenía ganas de ir o por el yeso que cubría su brazo… Tardó una semana en poder salir del hospital por las recetas y chequeos que debía hacer, fue en uno de esos días cuando conoció a su mamá. No sabía que sus padres se habían divorciado cuando ella era pequeño y entonces, entendió que no sabía mucho sobre Jade como ella de la historia de Tori . Tal vez porque se mantenía cerrado sobre su vida personal pero, ella siempre estaba ahí para ella cuando, capaz, Tori nunca lo estuvo por todos los problemas que se interponía, ella misma, en su cabeza.

El médico que había atendido a Tori en las dos últimas veces que visitó el Hospital, le recomendó que fuera a un psicólogo. Su padre, quien siempre intentaba ver lo bueno para su hija por más que tuviera errores, pensó en que también era buena idea, alguien que le ayude a ver su vida de otra manera podía sacarla del juego que su mente jugaba contra ella. Tori no quería saber nada al respecto, no podía confiar en una persona cualquiera y contarle sobre su vida, sus defectos, sus marcas, sus cicatrices, sobre sus sentimientos e inseguridades. No era así de fácil, nunca había sido de esa manera.

Jade y Cat apoyaron el pensamiento de su padre y en ese momento, la castaña dijo que no tenía apoyo de nadie pero estaba dramatizando todo la escena, tal vez si necesitaba ir a un psicólogo. Estaba sentada con las manos sobre su regazo mirando hacia las diferentes pinturas que colgaban en la pared de la Señora Bales, las paredes eran de color naranja y por lo que alguna vez había escuchado por ahí, decían que ese color significaba: alegría. Es un color alegre, que estimula a la gente, y es antidepresivo. No le gustó y entonces, se sintió como el color negro: fría, aislada, sola, oscura. Los sillones donde estaba acomodada eran blancos: luz, bondad, inocencia. Se fijó en todos los detalles que había alrededor de la pequeña sala de estar y reconoció que casi todos los colores estaban en alguna parte del espacio, no sabía si quería significar algo, si realmente significaba algo o si solo estaba alucinando y pensando cualquier cosa por el hecho de que en algunos momentos iba a entrar a una sala con una persona desconocida a hablar de todos sus problemas.

La nena que salió del lugar con la Señora Bales, tenía tan solo unos siete años. Se me preguntó por qué una niña de tal edad iba a ese lugar… Entonces, recordó que todas las personas tienen problemas; siendo niños, adolescentes, adultos o ancianos. La vida, las personas estaban llenos de problemas, no importa que tan grande o tan joven seas, algo siempre va a perturbar tu mente como si fuera una máquina de aniquilar.

La señora Bales era muy joven para lo que Tori se había imaginado. Tenía puesto un jean negro con una camisa blanca que era demasiado holgada... O ella capaz demasiado delgada. El punto es que, le dijo que pasara mientras saludaba a la madre de la niña que se había quedado la hora y media mirando hacia todos los rincones esperando que llegara la hora que se tuviera que ir. Tori esperaba que todo esto no tardara tanto.

Se quedó parada al lado de la puerta para cuando ella entrara.

— ¡Tori Vega! ¿Cierto? —Le dijo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y tomaba un bolígrafo con un cuaderno. Abrió una hoja en blanco. La anterior estaba escrita, tenía dibujos, fotografías y unas cosas con brillantina. — Siéntate, mujer.

Le sonrió y se acomodó en el sillón. Se deshizo de su cazadora y se la colocó en el regazo por más que hubiera un perchero al lado de la puerta, donde estuvo hace unos cinco minutos.

—Así que, Tori… Cuéntame, ¿qué edad tienes?

Era irónico que le preguntara todo esto, supuestamente tenía todos los datos antes de que ella aceptara ir a su estudio de psicología. Cruzó los brazos por el pecho y se recostó en el sofá mirando fijamente a la chica. Era mucho más joven de lo que había pensado, unos veintisiete o veintiocho años.

— ¿Usted no tiene todos mis datos? —Preguntó Tori y la chica rió.

—Trataba de ser sociable contigo, cariño.

Oh… Se rascó el cuello y se acomodó el pelo hacia su costado derecho. Lo tenía suelto, lo que realmente le estaba molestando en ese momento, quería hacerse uno de esos moños deformes que siempre se hacía en su casa.

Alguna que otra vez, Jade la había visto de esa manera porque la muy imbécil se metía por la ventana en vez de tocar la puerta que para algo esta.

—Lo siento, no suelo ser sociable con la gente. —Dijo la castaña mientras se acomodaba. — ¿Cómo es su nombre?

—America.

Era un nombre lindo, no mucha gente lo tenía por lo que, de algún modo, lo hacía más original y único.

—Vale, dejemos los datos para después… —Dejó el cuaderno de un lado y le miró directamente mientras cruzaba sus piernas. — ¿por qué estás aquí?

…

America le hizo preguntas sobre su vida, su familia, qué había pasado después de la muerte de Lynn, cómo era que sobrepasó con todo eso, si contaba con alguien, le preguntó sobre las amistades que ahora llevaba. Tori , por su parte, le había contado algunos pequeños detalles del plan que su padre había planeado con Cat y Andre.

Pensó en que se estaba sacando un peso de encima al contarle esto a una persona que vería tan solo una vez cada semana. Volvió a fijarse en las paredes que eran del mismo color que las de la sala de estar, naranja pero está era mucho más fuerte. Pensó seriamente en qué quería transmitir algo y cuando America notó que no le prestaba atención, giró la cabeza hacia atrás observando lo mismo que Tori ; las paredes.

—El color, ¿Quiere transmitir algo o sólo es un color?

—Nada solo es una cosa… —Dijo y volvió a mirarla. —Eres la primera persona que se fija en eso y la verdad era que si quería transmitir algo.

Tori asintió con la cabeza esperando a qué le dijera que era lo que quería transmitir un color, un jodido color.

—El naranja es alegría. —Dijo America. —Lo que yo quiero, después de que la gente termine de venir es que se sientan alegres con lo que su mente es ahora, con la persona que son al salir por esa puerta y no verlos nunca más.

No quiero que mi trabajo sea solo un trabajo, quiero darle significado a todo esto, quiero ayudar a la gente para que después al verse en el espejo, al estar en el Instituto o en el primario, al estar en el trabajo se vean como son, y que les guste esa nueva personalidad. Nada es solo nada, y mi trabajo no es solo un trabajo. —Lo dijo como si le hubiera salido del corazón, como si realmente una inspiración hubiera llegado en ese corto minuto, y Tori al verla como amaba su trabajo, le sonrió.

—Yo soy negro al salir de aquí tendría que ser naranja. —Tori acomodó su bolso, faltaba poco para irse, realmente le había caído bien esta mujer. No era una loca o una mala persona como solía decir la gente que iba al psicólogo.

—Exactamente. —Su sonrisa se expandió y juntó sus manos por sobre su regazo. — ¿Tienes novio o novia?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, Tori deshizo su sonrisa y miró hacia el piso, ¿tenía novia? Era una pregunta que debía hacerse, no sabía que era lo que sucedía con Jade, eran amigas pero las amigas no se besan, no se toman de la mano, no ven películas juntas hasta quedarse dormidas acurrucados unas contra otras, no hacen las cosas que ellas hacen… Era una relación pero sin serlo.

Agh, que confusión.

—No, si… Bueno, es una chica y no somos novias pero hacemos lo que las novias hacen.

— ¿Nunca hablaste con la chica sobre eso?

Tori negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué?

Simplemente no tenía una respuesta para aquello.

…

Había llegado a la casa de Jade después de pensarlo por más de dos horas en un parque cerca de por ahí. Quería visitarle porque ella no podía salir de su casa (solo al Colegio) además, hoy no había aparecido en el Instituto. Vio la puerta del garaje abierta y salía agua de esta, de lejos vio a una chica limpiando una camioneta.

Cruzó la calle y caminó hacia el mismo.

—Hola. —Tocó la camioneta y Jade se dio media vuelta. Tenía el cabello despeinado, y una esponja en la mano, el techo del carro tenía espuma y esta caía por los vidrios.

—Hola.

Jade tenía el yeso alrededor de todo su brazo derecho por lo que, una mano sola tenía desocupada, la otra no podía moverla. Se acercó a Jade y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se quejó y Tori se separó de Jade.

— ¿Qué?

Jade estiró sus labios como dando un beso y Tori rió. Sin importarle que tuviera en la mano, Jade la agarró de la cintura con su mano libre y le acercó sus labios a los de ella. Tori mantuvo sus dedos contra el pecho de la chica, moviendo los mismos un centímetro arriba y otro abajo.

—Eso era lo que esperaba, Vega . —Dijo separándose de ella.

—Me gusta cuando tú me besas.

Una sonrisa se asomó por la comisura del labio de Jade, a Tori le causó ternura.

**Mica : **No lo se, de verdad no lose, Beck merece una golpiza! Pero no creo que la tenga :/, ¿O talvez si? *Risa malevora*, me alegra que te gusta el fic :)

**Cada vez más cerca el final, ahora se podria decir que Tori y Jade son felices ¿Pero lo seran alfinal? ¿Que piensan? Dejen sus rebeviews, Gracias de nuevo por el A-pollo ajajajaja ok, nos vemos en el proximo cap y diganme ¿Quieren que siga?**


	33. Let me die - Capitulo 33

–Let me die.

''Es imposible, ya lo se, abrázame''

Tori se había pasado la semana yendo a la casa de Jade, se quedaba a cenar y luego, iba a su casa. Gina era una gran madre, Jade nunca le había contado sobre ella, tampoco nada de su historia y una de esas noches en las que se quedaban en la cama hablando de cualquier cosa, salió ese tema…Su familia.

Los padres de Jade se divorciaron cuando ella era pequeña, tenía siete años cuando su padre se fue de la casa, había muchos problemas económicos, conflictos y peleas entre la pareja que formaban entonces, decidieron separarse pero después de eso, no se llevaban mal. Gina la tuvo siendo una adolescente con muchos problemas familiares y con ella misma, era una chica que solía tomar alcohol, no le importaba nada solo sus padres. No sabía que la madre de ella había tenido una vida fuerte y dura: su padrastro la violó de niña y ese fue el trauma que la llevó a drogarse, tener amigos malos y esas cosas… Pensó en el aborto de su hijq, también en suicidarse, Jade le explicó como había sido ese momento.

Se había parado en medio de la calle cuando un camión pasaba por esta, por suerte el mismo iba despacio y no la atropelló, días después de aquel incidente se enteró que tenía una vida dentro de su vientre y se sintió agradecida, estaba feliz pero seguía perdida. Era el hijo de Yaser, y ellos en ese momento no esperaban tener un hijo… Tenían dieciocho años. Gina pensó que Jade era la bendición de sentirse feliz después de que su padrastro abusó de ella pero, seguía pensando en cómo su vida cambiaría. Dejaría de salir, tendría que quedarse en casa, no podía ir a la Universidad y tener un titulo.

La madre de ella se separó de lo que era su esposo y quedó soltera, ella amaba tanto a su madre como a su padre, en el tiempo que les contó sobre que iba a tener un hijo con Yaser, sus padres le apoyaron en cada cosa que tuviera que pasar por el embarazo. Era joven y no sabía sobre esas cosas, no pensaba que después de haber tenido relaciones usando preservativos tendría un bebé. Yaser no fue el mejor padre que hubiera deseado, muchas de las veces se olvidaba de ir a buscarla después de partidos en el Instituto o los fines de semanas no iba a buscarla a la pequeña casa donde vivía con su madre, pero pasando los años, Yaser se casó y empezó a ser un buen padre. Jade nunca le tuvo rencor, le quería muchísimo pero tal vez no tanto como su madre, era como una mejor amiga para ella.

Tori sabía que Jade tenía tres hermanastras que eran más hermanas que hermanastras, realmente eran tiernas según ella.

Fue a la psicóloga días después por la sesión que tenía con ella, la había cambiado a todos los viernes por la tarde… Al llegar, todo seguía de la misma manera: naranja. Se rió para ella misma, unos colores le habían hecho un completo lío en la cabeza, era algo loco pensar en eso… En como con los colores te identificabas, Cat era un naranja, siempre estaba alegre, era el paso de los minutos.

—Una chica… La chica del cual te hablé la otra vez, bueno, salí de la sesión que teníamos, fui a su casa y le hablé sobre que no sabíamos que era y me contestó que era demasiado notorio que éramos novias, así que… lo somos.

America frunció el ceño, llevó su tinta a la boca y mordió la tapa de la misma pensando en lo que Tori recién le había contado. Por su mirada, no estaba conforme con eso y ella no supo por qué…

— ¿Sólo así? ¿No te lo preguntó?

—No. —Susurró la castaña… Fue raro. La mayoría de las chicos que querían tener algo con otra chica, les preguntan sobre eso, dicen las palabras y se les proponen yendo a una cita, ella tan solo fue muy Jade.

—No deberías conformarte con poco, Tori … No deberías.

…

Después de salir de la sesión, caminó directamente a su casa, Cat seguro ya estaba dentro con una pizza esperando por ella. Verían películas hasta el amanecer, habían planeado esa noche de chicas desde hace unos días y hoy la llevarían a cabo.

Pasó por dos parques que estaban totalmente hermosos con los faroles iluminando los arboles, los columpios con niños y padres ahí. Estaba oscureciendo pero no hacía mucho frío como suele hacerlo en esa época del año por L.A. Paró en uno de los parques cuando vio a Beck con una persona adulta, eran muy parecidos; debía de ser la madre. Beck estaba dandole la mamadera a un niño, la cara de Tori fue atónita.

Recordó en el tiempo, nunca había visto a Beck con una chica con la panza de embarazada pero hubo un tiempo, cerca del final de curso, cuando faltaba a clases, no salía a las fiestas, no se sabía nada sobre él, había estado oculto.

No sabía si en el verano salió o qué pero, no hubo noticias por ninguna parte. Era un niño por el atuendo que estaba usando.

Tori siguió mirando de la misma manera hacia ella, no entendía que sucedía. Dios mío, si era verdad, ese hijo podía ser de Jade porque ellos fueron novios y habrán tenido relaciones pero si era así, ella seguro se había encargado del bebé y también hubiera estado con Beck; apoyándola por más que sea un zorro. Pero eso era imposible, ya que Jade estuvo siempre con Tori y no tenía panza de embarazo

Cuando Beck la vio, frunció el ceño y Tori apartó la vista, salió corriendo lo más rápido posible… Ahora le haría la vida imposible porque había descubierto el secreto más oculto de todos, tenía un hijo. Estaba sacando conclusiones sin sentido capaz pero, estaba pensando sobre lo que había visto y si no era su hijo por qué le estaba dando la mamadera. Corrió a su casa, Cat debía de saber algo al respecto.

…

Cuando llegó, todas las luces estaban apagadas pero menos la de la habitación por la cual salía música a todo volumen, no sabía que canción era pero realmente molestaba. Golpeó la puerta contra el umbral y la música se apagó automáticamente, Cat salió de la pieza con su piyama puesto, era muy flaca, Tori sintió envidia cuando le vio. Estaba toda despeinada y sin maquillaje, y seguía siendo igual de hermosa que siempre.

Un pensamiento típico de la cabeza de Tori : Las pelirrojas son perfectas.

Mientras llegaba hasta el salón, se hizo un moño en la cabeza todo desordenado y le quedaba bien, era perfecta esa mujer.

"La confianza es algo bueno en una persona, siempre se refleja el bajo autoestima en la cara. Si no te tienes confianza, entonces no tiene sentido tener una vida" Esa había sido la frase que America le había dado después de una charla sobre cómo se sentía con su cuerpo, pero en ese momento no importó tanto. Tori se sintió inferior, una más del montón, una chica que no podía llamar la atención.

— ¿Estás bien?

Sus ojos estaban brillando. Se sentía mal nuevamente.

—Si… —Negó con la cabeza alejando las lágrimas y miró hacia su amiga— Beck tiene un hijo. —Soltó, la boca de Cat cayó y sus ojos se abrieron…

Claramente, no sabía sobre esto.

Justo en ese momento, le llegó un mensaje de una persona desconocida, lo abrió y decía: "Cuentas algo y arderás perra. No te metas conmigo"

Tori tragó gordo. El celular cayó de sus manos chocando contra el piso, no se desarmó, tampoco se rompió. Tenía la mandíbula tensa y un miedo le recorrió el cuerpo.

**Cada vez menos capitulos, espero que los disfrutaran tanto como yo.**

**Una sugerencia para todos los que no tienen cuenta en FanFiction : Si eres un/a fiel lector/a y te tomas el tiempo de dejarme reviews, por favor haste una cuenta por que los reviews tardan en llegar.**

**Me despido, gracias por leer.**

**CHAUUUUUUUUUUUU**

**-Rebe**


	34. Let me die - Capitulo 34

Let me die.

''Me entregas la vida en un instante, tu seras la historia mas bonita''

Tori se miraba al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el baño principal, tenía puesto un pijama que consistía en una remera rosa de tirantes y un short negro que mostraba gran parte de la pierna. Se puso de perfil y se revisó.

Tocó su estómago, resaltaba un poco sobre la remera (además, está era apretada al cuerpo), se miró en el espejo, tenía un moño torcido en la cabeza con algunos flecos que caían sobre su cara; sonrió, no le gustó; hizo caras raras y no se preocupó por si le gustaba o no, era algo divertido para hacer cuando no te gustaba el reflejo del espejo. Recordó en cómo era Cat toda despeinada, en su cuerpo delgado pero sin ser anoréxica. No sabía si hacía ejercicio, si iba al gimnasio o esas cosas pero, seguro que lo hacía. Nadie tenía un cuerpo como ese si no lo ejercitaba además, comía bastante y no seguía una dieta. Tori no era gorda pero tampoco era muy delgada, era un poco rellenita pero nada más que eso… No se avergonzaba tanto de su cuerpo, sino más bien de lo que sentía por dentro y de lo fea que creía que era.

No le gustaba ninguna parte de ella, no había algo que podría decir: "me gusta como se ve en mi" Sabía que la perfección no existía, tampoco existían las personas perfectas pero, si había gente que parecía serlo, que parecía estar demasiado cerca de la perfección tanto físicamente como personalmente y Tori quería ser una de esas personas.

Una lágrima cayó por su ojo llegando hasta su pierna, se estaba derrumbando de nuevo.

Resistió la tentación que permanecía en su pecho, que deseaba salir. Negó con la cabeza, iba a ser fuerte una primera vez en la vida, no quería caer, no iba a caer. Se abrazó a si misma mientras miraba el cuerpo frente al espejo, prefería llorar antes que abrirse las muñecas y los brazos. El llanto relajaba el dolor que tenía en el pecho, relajaba la ansiedad. Se limpió la cara con las manos pero el llanto siguió por unos minutos hasta que pudo relajarse. Había chicas que sin importar como fueran tenían mucha confianza en sí mismas, en su cuerpo, en su personalidad, eran gentes a las cuales se las podía envidiar porque la confianza en uno era algo muy valioso y muchas personas que podían ser demasiado bellas exterior e interiormente no la tenían.

Agachó la cabeza y sintió una mano en su hombro que la acariciaba. Conocía esa mano por más que no hubiera visto la persona que estaba parada detrás de ella, se quedó para de la misma manera en la que estaba.

No podía dejar que Jade la viera de esa forma, aunque la había visto en peores circunstancias.

Jade besó su hombro y luego el cuello de la chica.

—Vega, estoy aquí.

Dio media vuelta y enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo de Jade, dejó su cabeza en el pecho de la chica, no lloraba, tan solo le costaba respirar por el llanto que había tenido minutos atrás. La morena le hacía preguntas pero Tori no respondía, su voz estaba cortada, ronca, era el peor momento de todos para que ella viniera. No sabía que estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos como para no saber que había entrado por alguna ventana de la casa o si tenía suerte por la puerta como las personas normales lo hacen.

—Cariño, ¿qué sucede?

Jade la llevó a la habitación, iba abrazada a Tori por lo tanto, le costó más de lo que esperaba llegar adentro de la habitación. Se sentó en la cama con ella en su regazo, no habló en ningún momento y le estaba preocupando. Siquiera movió la cabeza para decir sí o no.

La chica le dio un beso en la mejilla y levantó su mentón con el dedo pulgar.

— ¿Vas a hablar conmigo? —Preguntó, más bien era una afirmación. Iba a sacarle toda la información posible para poder ayudarla— Claro que vas a hacerlo, Tori.

La castaña separó su cara del cuello de Jade y la miró por unos segundos antes de besarla en los labios. Fue un beso corto pero fue lindo. Se levantó del regazo de Jade y se acomodó contra la cama hecha una bolita. Jade la miró por unos segundos, sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa. Tomó sus piernas y tiró de ella, quien cayó acostada a la cama… Soltó una carcajada.

Tenía estados de ánimo que cambiaban continuamente, creía que no era bipolaridad sino la adolescencia, la jodida adolescencia que era una etapa realmente difícil pero una de las mejores o eso decía la gente… La gente que no era como Tori disfrutaba de su adolescencia, salía a bailar, tomaba, iba de fiesta en fiesta, conocía personas, vivía cada día como si al otro se fuera a acabar el mundo y era así como había que vivir la vida: sin miedo, con riesgo y sin problemas en los cuales puedas quedar atascado, todo tenía su fin, todo se podía superar sólo había que insistir en eso.

Jade la besó, un beso más largo pero igual de suave que el anterior, esos besos eran los mejores.

Se acostó al lado de ella, quien se sostuvo por su codo y apoyó la mano en la cabeza para verle de arriba, llevó una mano a su cara y empezó a acariciarla, se detuvo en sus labios, eran provocadores, daban ganas de morderlos, además tenían un lindo color, y Tori quería dejarlos más rojos.

— ¿Quieres besarme?

Tori agachó la vista y sonrió.

—Puedes besarme siempre que quieras —Tori la elevó—, pero primero vas a contarme qué es lo que te sucede.

…

— ¿Por qué me elegiste a mí de tantas chicas que sufren de baja autoestima en el Instituto?—Dijo y dejó el plato de comida sobre el escritorio, Jade cocinó pasta, estaba deliciosa. —Por cierto, cocinas bien.

Jade rió e hizo palmadas en la cama para que Tori fuera con ella. Se acercó y se acomodó enfrente de ella, Jade acarició sus piernas, sentía cierta incomodidad e inseguridad en eso pero quiso que no se notara pero, se ponía tensa con cada caricia que Jade hacía. Le dejó cuando lo notó. Le miró y cruzó sus brazos por el pecho.

—No te elegí porque tuvieras bajo autoestima… Tan sólo, un día vi con realidad como eran las cosas y me sentí culpable, quería arreglarlo todo. Después terminé conociéndote y me llamaste la atención, ahora me gustas. — Sus ojos divagaban por la cara de Tori que estaba con su color de piel natural y no roja.

—Hay muchas chicas y chicos realmente lindos en el Instituto y yo, no soy parte de esos…No entiendo cómo es que…

—No te menosprecies. —Dijo Jade— Eres hermosa y no te lo digo sólo por ser tu novia, te lo digo de verdad porque es lo que yo veo… Eres muy ciega, hay chicos, de los cuales no voy a mencionar, que te miraban fijamente cuando caminabas por los pasillos con los libros pegados a tu pecho y con los auriculares puestos, y hablaban sobre ti pero no decían cosas malas, decían cosas buenas. —Sonrió— Pero claro, tú siempre estabas metida en tu mundo y nunca lo notaste.

El color de mejillas de Tori cambió a un color carmesí. En parte, no creía todo lo que estaba diciendo… Sabía que muchos la conocían por ser la hija de Lynn, era una persona carismática por lo tanto, era conocida por las paredes del Instituto.

— ¿Por qué…? —Se quedó callada, no sabía si debía preguntar aquello.

Tenía mucha confianza en Jade pero no la suficiente, al parecer.

—Nada.

—Oh, ¿vas a dejarme con la intriga?

— ¿Por qué sabiendo que tu madre sufrió de abuso, dejabas que me lo hicieran a mí? —Preguntó y al ver la cara de desconcierto de Jade, aclaró su pregunta. —Me refiero a que, entiendo que no éramos amigas y no tenías ningún derecho a defenderme, siempre que veías que Beck me maltrataba nunca decías nada y… sé que nunca me pusiste una mano encima pero tampoco hablaste en esos tiempos.

—Conozco a Beck desde hace tiempo y sé cómo es su vida, por lo tanto no quería ser otra molestia para él y cómo no éramos amigos, me mantenía al margen de lo que él hacía. —Dijo y su mirada cayó.

— ¿Beck tiene una vida difícil? No lo parece. —Recordó el bebé que había visto el fin de semana pasado y un nudo se formó en la garganta, debía preguntarle a Jade si ese era su hijo aunque lo dudaba muchísimo.

—No lo conoces, simplemente es eso.

¿Lo estaba defendiendo?

Tori clavó su mirada en Jade,ambas se miraron fijamente por unos minutos, nadie decía nada hasta que Jade ablandó su mirada y negó con la cabeza. Lo había dicho de mala forma, bruscamente.

—P…

—Lo vi dandole la mamadera a un bebé el fin de semana pasado en el parque, ¿el niño que él tenía es tu hijo? —La pregunta salió de su boca antes de que pudiera detenerla. Se quejó por aquello, no debía de haberlo preguntado tan directamente, esa pequeña habitación parecía un interrogatorio policial. Era un asco.

— ¡¿La viste con el bebé?!

El miedo de Tori se acumuló en el pecho y en el estómago. Se maldijo en la cabeza por haberle preguntado, tal vez si vivía con la mentira de que no era su hijo; estaría más tranquila, tenía nervios que le estaban comiendo el cerebro, literalmente. Se sonó los dedos y movió las manos: era uno de los tics que tenía cuando el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella.

—No es mi hijo, Vega… —Soltó— Veo el pánico en tus ojos.

**Hola, perdon por dejarlos colgados el aproximan los capitulos finales, El lunes 2 de Junio va a terminar la historia, nos quedan 7 capitulos + Epílogo**, **disfrutenlos :)**

**Dejen sus reviews, aceptó cualquier tipo de ellos**

**Sin duda, uno de mis capitulos favoritos de este fic**

**- Rebe **


	35. Let me die - Capitulo 35

**Este capitulo es para calentar las lagrimas , es triste y seguro los hara llorar.**

–Let me die.

''Que sera de mi cuando en tus besos yo entendía, que seras el cielo que jamas podre tocar''

El lugar estaba mejor que la última vez que lo había visitado y fue hace bastante tiempo, no se acordaba como era todo alrededor tan solo se acordaba del lugar más importante de todos: Donde se encontraba su madre. Era el cumpleaños de Lynn.

Tori al despertar aquella mañana con un nudo en la garganta deseó volver a dormir pero no podía, estaba completamente despierta, ese día Robert y Tori solían no hablar mucho, la conversación se bastaba de asentimientos, negaciones y algunos: "también la extraño" "quisiera que siguiera aquí" pero después de eso, no se hablaba más. Era un tema demasiado delicado. Toda chica adolescente necesita alguien con aspecto femenino en la casa para guiarlo con cosas con las cuales no se puede hablar con un padre como el primer beso, el primer novio o la primera vez que alguien dice te amo.

Claro que con un padre se podía hablar pero, no era lo usual en las chicas. La mayoría de las que conocía en el Instituto vivían con su madre y padre. Una madre cumplía un diferente rol en la familia que un padre, ambos son geniales, comprensivos y siempre pueden aconsejarte pero, la madre suele apoyar a su hijo y estar siempre ahí para poder aconsejarlo de todas las maneras posibles. Un padre te ayudaba a no rendirte, te aconsejaba para que siguieras adelante. Tori tenía un poco de ambos en su padre, y sabía que él hacía lo mejor que podía pero a veces no era suficiente.

Era un día feo, no solo por la fecha, sino también por el clima: frío, ventoso y el cielo estaba gris y nublado. No era una linda vista por ningún lado. Iría al Cementerio para ver a su madre, nadie iba con este clima a ese lugar porque, todo conformaba un mal contexto: ver a un pariente o amigo muerto, hablarle, que no te escuche ni tampoco te responda, dejarle flores y hay que sumarle que el día era horrible, era tan horrible que Tori tuvo ganas de llorar al ver por la ventana… Tal vez, todos los pensamientos en su cabeza eran la razón por la cual quería llorar y no el día, pero no lo sabía.

Se puso unos jeans negros que encontró en su armario, una remera negra básica de manga larga arriba de esta se colocó un buzo negro con letras blancas que decía: "Live and dream", un regalo de la familia hace unos años, se puso sus botas militares negras y tomó la cazadora del mismo color que toda su ropa, iba a un Cementerio supuso que debía vestirse de esa manera además ese día se sentía el color negro más que nunca en toda su corta vida.

Al bajar las escaleras, vio en el reloj de la pared que eran las ocho y media de la mañana, debería de estar en el Instituto, era Martes. No le importó el Instituto, volvió a subir la escalera, fue a la habitación de su padre… Él solía tomarse este día libre y así fue, estaba dormido en la cama matrimonial del lado que solía ocupar Lynn todas las noches. Había un cuadro que colgaba en la pared del costado, era la foto familiar, estaban ellos tres con una sonrisa que era muy deslumbrante, pensó en la caja de recuerdos de la familia que estaba en el armario de su padre. Sin hacer ruido fue por esta, tenía que conseguir una de las fotos más hermosas que tenían de ellos como una familia, seguían siendo una familia pero estaba incompleta y no era lo mismo, nunca lo sería.

…

El lugar no era como se mencionaba en las películas y en los libros, era pintoresco por el pasto, los arboles, las flores y las decoraciones que hacían que el Lugar fuera más bello en el pasillo de entrada. Las rejas negras permanecen abiertas desde las ocho de la mañana hasta las diez de la noche aunque nadie va a un Cementerio de noche.

Había muchas lápidas separadas por aquel lugar. La última vez que fue a visitar a su madre, más bien a su cuerpo fue con su padre, quien hablaba con la voz cortada y no lloró solo para ser fuerte enfrente de su hija pero, Tori nunca va a olvidar como Robert le dijo a Lynn que la amaba y que siempre lo haría. Su voz estaba rota, quebrada, ronca. La castaña si rompió en llanto porque la extrañaba.

Tenía unas flores, un sobre y una cadena de oro en una mano, la otra la tenía en el bolsillo de su cazadora, llegó a la lápida de su madre y se la quedó mirando por unos minutos antes de que caer de rodillas en el pasto y mirar hacía bajo sin soltar ni una lágrima. Se había olvidado de ese lugar, había olvidado ir a visitar a su madre y se sintió culpable, sintió que la había olvidado pero era lo contrario. La recordaba cada segundo que podía al igual que los recuerdos, y momentos que quedaron grabados.

Las risas, chistes, cenas, fiestas, navidades, cumpleaños, tardes libres, fin de semanas cuando su padre no trabaja, vacaciones, acción de gracias. No podía creer como era que de un día para otro cuando creías tener todo y al segundo, perdías una parte de lo que conformaba ese todo, perdías una parte de la vida perfecta que pensaste que tenías, perdías esa parte que era la alegría que sacaba sonrisas. Todo se perdía, cada día era un milagro, y a veces, los milagros podían desaparecer.

Lynn tuvo esa mala suerte, ella desapareció como el milagro de tener una vida.

—Mamá…

Era un susurro. No se escuchaba.

—Lamento no haber venido en tanto tiempo es que, sigo sin poder creerlo del todo… Te fuiste para no volver más y me mata saber que obtuve tu última sonrisa para que después te fueras de la manera más fea de todas. Estaba llorando.

Respiró para controlar la respiración, no tenía asma pero sus pulmones con el frío no eran muy buenos amigos.

—Hay tantas cosas que debo contarte y no sé cómo hacerlo —miró al nombre inscripto en la lápida y dejó las flores sobre esta. Siento un vacío que la comía por dentro del pecho, su corazón palpitaba nervioso y su cabeza dolía y a todo había que sumarle que estaba llorando y su respiración era entrecortada— Un chico me odia en el Instituto y me hace la vida imposible pero, a pesar de eso, tengo una amiga se llama Cat por más que a veces sea una zorra, es una gran persona, me ayudó mucho y tuvimos nuestras peleas —pensó en el trato que hizo con su padre— y papá tuvo mucho que ver en eso pero todo está bien ahora.

Miró hacia el cielo y después a la lápida.

—Tengo novia —Sonrió—, se llama Jade y ella fue una persona que me lastimó tanto como me ayudó, así que puedo recordar el pasado y puedo verlo pero, me gusta mi presente así que, trato de olvidar lo que pasó aunque es difícil… —Su voz se cortó— No me lastimó… No lastimó mi cuerpo desde hace tiempo, me siento orgullosa de eso, ¿sabes? —Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro— Eso era una debilidad para mí, era una forma de expresar lo feo que sentía mi cuerpo, mi forma de ser, y era la escapada a todo lo que me habían hecho en el Instituto… —Se limpió la nariz con la manga del buzo— Ahora estoy bien, voy a una Psicóloga que me está ayudando. Acarició la lápida y deseó que de alguna jodida manera, Lynn pudiera sentir el tacto. Los diez minutos que había estado sentada en el pasto, sintió a alguien cerca de ella pero sabía que no era una persona y en parte, le daba miedo.

Capaz estaba alucinando como cualquier persona normal.

— ¿Sabes cuánto te extraño? —Preguntó— ¿Sabes lo que es no verte todos los días? ¿No escuchar tu voz? ¿No sentirte cerca? ¿Saber que solo existís por una fotografía? No creo en la vida después de la muerte porque llegamos para hacer algo en la vida y luego, nos vamos… Y ahí termina nuestra historia. —Se limpió las lágrimas— Desearía que no fuera tan así y que si pudieras regresar cuando quisieras porque necesito de tus abrazos, consejos para una chica adolescentes, necesito que me ayudes mamá.

Se agachó en la lápida y sollozó. Le costaba respirar.

—Te amo mamá, lamento haberte mantenido alejada.

Dejó la foto de ellos juntos con la cadena de oro que le había dado a Tori cuando nació, llevaba la "V" por Victoria pero quería dársela a su madre, tal vez podría servir de recuerdo o lo que sea.

Se marchó de aquel lugar después de un largo rato de estar hablando con su madre, sabía que no le respondería y también era consciente de que no la escuchaba pero, hablar de esa manera con lo que pensaba que era su madre le sirvió bastante. No se había liberado de esa manera con nadie en su vida y sintió que un peso de desvanecía de su pecho que estaba tan lastimado físicamente.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo pero pensó que fue el suficiente. Se paró y salió caminando sin mirar atrás. Era un lugar triste, solitario y te hacía sentir escalofríos por tu cuerpo como si el viento traspasara por dentro del mismo pero era la realidad, la realidad chocando contra tu mente diciendo: "Se fueron, no volverán… Lo que queda son los momentos, los recuerdos de oro que una mente guarda para siempre"

**Y diganme ¿Lloraron? (No mientan) Yo si , dejen sus reviews, nos leemos en el proximo capitulo. (Jueves)**

**- Rebe**


	36. Let me die - Capitulo 36

–Let me die.

''Tu me das, la vida que yo siempre quise para mi''

—Sigo sin poder entenderlo —Dijo Tori tirando el lápiz sobre el libro y llevándose una almohada a la cara. Jade rió y la tomó la mano para que la volviera a mirar—Estás perdiendo tu tiempo intentando explicarme esto, ¿sabes?

—No es tan difícil, tan solo es estudiar, acordarte todo lo que viste y poder explicarlo para que en el examen te vaya bien.

—Es que, física nunca fue mi asignatura favorita y la clase es demasiado aburrida como para quedarte mirando la pizarra entonces, cada vez que intento estudiar; me distraigo —Dijo y cuando le vio a los ojos, dijo: —Y ahora te tengo a ti para distraerme. —Sonrió—No te tendría que haber pedido ayuda, es más complicado estudiar contigo aquí.

—Si quieres me voy…

Empezó a levantarse de la cama cuando Tori le tiró del brazo a Jade y volvió a sentarse en la misma.

Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, se veía el chicle que tenía en la boca; era de menta por el aroma que trasmitía su boca al hablar. A eso se refiere con distracción. Estaban hablando de física y de repente, Tori le prestaba atención al sabor del chicle en la boca de su novia, era tan distraída, tan metida en su mundo que no se dio cuenta de que Jade le estaba hablando.

—Vale, te distraes mucho es cierto.

Tori se estiró en la cama tirando el libro de física al piso con la lapicera y la fotocopia del supuesto resumen de veinte hojas, no faltaba mucho para terminar el Instituto, después de eso supuso que iría a la Universidad donde los resúmenes serían de cien hojas pero, lo bueno de todo es que su vida social no cambiaría, seguiría siendo la misma. Así de aburrida, porque Jade no salía mucho, alguna que otra vez pero solían quedarse en la habitación mirando películas, hablando, haciendo apuestas o tan solo mirando el techo que era tan aburrido. Estaba convirtiendo a su novia en prototipo parecido a ella. Se sintió culpable.

— ¿Sigues viendo a tus amigos?

Jade se sorprendió cuando la pregunta pasó por sus oídos y fue analizada por su cerebro. Le pareció raro que ella se preocupara por eso, no solían hablar mucho de los amigos del otro, era una relación bastante rara, era como que se mantenían escondidos de la gente.

—Si, a veces, ¿por qué?

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Tori .

—Curiosidad.

…

Hacía frío por las calles de L.A a la noche, y no había mucha gente caminando por la misma.

Eran las diez de la noche cuando Tori decidió ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, sentía que lo necesitaba, pasaba mucho tiempo encerrada en su habitación y eso se estaba volviendo un hábito bastante irritante, Jade se quedaba con ella algunos días pero no tenía sentido que se la pasaran en una habitación todo el jodido día, era aburrido.

Tocó la cadena que tenía sobre su cuello, la compró en la tarde del día en el que fue al Cementerio a visitar a su madre. Colgaba una "L" en cursiva sobre la misma.

Se acomodó su gorro y después llevó las manos a los bolsillos de su cazadora, tenía frío y no había salido muy bien abrigada, sentía unas risas a sus espaldas pero como no las notó conocidas, no se giró, pensó que podían ser unos chicos que salían a bailar a un boliche porque se escuchaban los zapatos al tocar el suelo.

—When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold… Don't let go. —Cantó Tori en un susurro y escuchó las risas acercándose, y también los zapatos chocar contra el asfalto pero lo hacían más seguido como si estuvieran corriendo… Giró la cabeza para ver a las chicas y solo vio negro.

Lo único que fue al despertar fue un poco de luz gracias a que estaba amaneciendo pero su vista estaba borrosa y sintió miedo, cerró los ojos y los abrió, todo siguió de la misma manera. Dijo que solo era el hecho de que se despertaba con el Sol (una excusa demasiado tonta), intentó sentarse pero no podía hacerlo, se tocó la cara y sintió como un líquido seco por su boca, sus mejillas, y nariz, además de la frente. Se vio las manos, estaban todas sucias, grises y con sangre. Abrió su boca en forma de exclamación, estaba asustada, lo último que recuerda era de haber gritado hasta que un golpe la dejó callada, tocó su vientre, tenía un papel ahí mismo, lo tomó y lo elevó hasta que quedara a la altura de sus ojos: "No es una buena hora para salir a la calle, Victoria " Conocía esa letra, sabía quién era el causante de todo esto, las lágrimas se aproximaron en sus ojos y empezó a llorar, se sentía muy mal, volvía la vulnerabilidad a acomodarse sobre su cuerpo, volvía la debilidad de cualquier cosa. Se sentó, apoyando los codos como ayuda para esto, se arrastró hasta un árbol donde apoyó la espalda para no tener que forzar ninguna parte del cuerpo, tenía el pantalón roto en toda la parte de abajo y se le veía la pierna, que tenía sangre, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y estas tenían el líquido rojo seco esparcido por todos los lados. No encontró su celular por ninguna parte, sus manos temblaban. Intentó gritar pero su voz era muy baja, no sabía cómo gritar. El miedo se apoderó de su cuerpo y su mente se fue quebrando nuevamente, la grieta que estaba sanando se volvió a abrir y volvió a hacer todo lo que era antes. Era muy fácil recordar todo lo que alguna vez había afectado tu pasado, era algo que siempre vivía en uno, que lo atormentaba pero, superar esa cosa que te había lastimado hasta desgarrarte el alma era una de las cosas más difíciles de lograr. Sintió ganas de morir en medio de la nada. No sabía dónde estaba. Estaba perdida. Se quedó ahí hasta que se hicieron las ocho de la mañana, podía oír los autos pasando por la carretera a lo lejos, también podía sentir como el clima cambiaba a estar frío pero Tori no sentía nada, su vista había vuelto a la normalidad pero nada era normal de nuevo. A lo lejos vio unas sirenas de Hospital y otras de policías, escuchó que estas gritaban pero el sonido se fue perdiendo entre el murmullo de los arboles, y de las hojas. No sentía su cuerpo estable.

**Ultimos capitulos O.o, deje sus reviews, Gracias por el apoyo, diganme.. ¿Les gusta?**

**- Rebe**


	37. Let me die - Capitulo 37

Let me die.

''Por pensar solo en mi, por pensar solo en mi, por no darte mas de lo que tengo''

Llegaron en el momento en el que Tori estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos, su cuerpo estaba débil y se sentía vulnerable. Cuando la tomaron de los brazos y piernas para ponerla sobre la camilla y llevarla a la ambulancia que la había estado buscando desde la noche pasada, estos empezaron a arder, tenían unas heridas a lo largo de los mismos, eran como tajos extensos y grandes. Obligó a su mente a despejarse pero no lograba hacerlo, se acuerda haber despertado en medio de la pesadilla que había vivido a noche y ver a Beck con una pequeña navaja en las manos. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar: sentíamiedo al recordar la noche pasada y el clima había cambiado rotundamente, hacía muchísimo frío, Tori podía sentir como los pelos del cuello y brazos se le erizaban por el viento que chocaba contra su cuerpo y por la baja temperatura.

No se dio cuenta que había entrado en la ambulancia hasta que giró la cabeza y vio todos los aparatos que había a su alrededor, minutos después, esta arrancó yendo directamente hacia el hospital. Tori no estaba dormida, estaba lo bastante despierta por más que intentara dormir. Los médicos intentaban entablar una conversación pero la castaña no podía hablar. Principalmente, los médicos solían hablar con los pacientes para que estos no se durmieran y se mantuvieran despiertos hasta llegar al hospital con los médicos más especializados en todo esto tipos de cosas, movió la muñeca para llevársela al estómago cuando sintió una punzada y soltó un pequeño grito, después de aquello su mano empezó a doler. No habían examinado a Tori porque, lo único que importaba ahora era que no se durmiera, su respiración era pausada y estaba cansada, no había que ponerla aun más cansada.

Los médicos le tomaron la muñeca y ella se mordió el labio, le dolía. Sentía como un clic cuando estos se la movían para examinarla, un dolor se impregnó por toda su muñeca hasta los dedos. Con la otra –que estaba completamente bien, ni una herida. Tan solo sucia–, se apretó la remera para no gritar, su labio había empezado a sangrar y el sabor de esta –era como un hierro– le daba asco.

Lo único que lograron hacer sobre la muñeca fue colocarle una venda que sea ajustada de tal manera que el dolor no sea tan fuerte. El hospital estaba a una hora y media del bosque en el que estaba perdida pero, el viaje duró mucho menos o eso le pareció a ella.

Al bajar de la ambulancia, su padre estaba a su lado sosteniéndole la mano que no estaba lastimada, tenía unas ojeras impresionantes, eran bolsas negras y sus ojos estaban rojos, odio verlo de ese modo entonces, cerró los ojos, escuchó gritos diciendo que no se durmiera, abrió los ojos de repente y su padre tenía las manos en su cara, movía los labios diciendo algo, Tori no podía entenderlo, tampoco podía leerlos. Su respiración había mejorado y eso era algo bueno.

…

Jade había aparecido por esa habitación unas cuantas veces pero cada vez que entraba, Tori se hacía la dormida tanto como con los doctores, su padre y Cat. No quería hablar con nadie porque sabía que le iban a hacer las típicas preguntas y no quería responderlas. No deseaba hablar con cualquier persona sobre lo sucedido porque le traía malos recuerdos, y las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos cuando los momentos se recopilaban en la cabeza y pasaban como si fuera una película. Tal vez, algún día, podría tener el valor de contarle a su padre quién era la persona que causaba esto y hacer algo al respecto pero ese no era el momento. Jade y Cat sabían perfectamente quién hizo esto, más bien: quiénes.

Miraba hacia la pared cuando sintió la mano de alguien agarrar la de ella y unirla, conocía esos dedos al igual que la mano que enrollaba la suya. No giró la cabeza porque no quería verle, había estado metida tanto en sus pensamientos, en sus ideas, en si misma que no notó cuando abrió y cerró la puerta, menos el sonido de sus zapatillas chocar contra el piso.

— ¿Puedes irte? Quiero volver a dormir. —Dijo Tori mirándole, Jade tenía una expresión de enojo en su cara— Por favor.

—No estuviste durmiendo, tan solo cerrabas los ojos pretendiendo dormir para que nadie te preguntara algo… Ya que, supongo, no quieres hablar con nadie porque no vas a decir una mierda —dijo y cruzó los brazos—, ¿me equivoco?

Tori se quedó callada. Al parecer, la conocía más de lo que pensaba que la conocía, tensó la mandíbula y giró la cabeza hacia la otra pared para ignorar su cara. Había estado en esa camilla desde hace unas cuatro horas, tendría que dejar de fingir estar durmiendo porque seguramente su padre estaba preocupado detrás de esa puerta.

Pensó en lo egoísta y estúpida que estaba actuando en ese momento. Tanto como su padre, Jade y Cat también estaban preocupados. Habían entrado varias veces en esas cuatro horas y siempre le hablaban.

—Tu padre está detrás de esa puerta —la señaló, el enojo se notaba en su voz— muriéndose de angustia y tú, siendo una persona completamente egoísta ¿entiendes eso? —Hizo un mohín con las manos, tenía las cejas fruncidas. —Todos nos preocupamos.

— ¡Lo sé! ¿Podrías callarte? Sé perfectamente que estaban preocupados pero no quería tener que lidiar con interrogatorios por parte de ustedes. —Le miró y sintió su corazón rompiéndose en pedacitos. Tenía los ojos cristalinos, se pasó una mano por la nariz y Tori quiso tocarla pero Jade la ignoró.

—Sé que te asusta, y por eso nunca dices nada, sé que piensas en las consecuencias de toda esta mierda que está pasando pero sé que en algún tiempo va a terminar pero solo si le pones un fin. —Su mirada atravesó la de ella, se acercó hacia su camilla pero solo se quedo mirándole. Tocó la sábana, pasó la mano por el brazo de Tori hasta llegar a su hombro donde dejó la mano con delicadeza un tiempo antes de dejar que caiga, negó con la cabeza y volvió a alejarse.

—Jade…

—Te quiero como nunca quise a alguien y no quiero verte de esta manera pero, no puedo entender cómo sigues viviendo cada día de este modo…

Tori se quedó en silencio.

—Llamaré a tu padre para que venga a verte.

Tori se le quedó mirando por unos segundos hasta que después desvío la mirada. Sabía que Jade trataba de controlarse porque cualquier otra persona que hubiera sido igual de atenta que Jade la hubiera mandando al diablo. Se tocó la muñeca cuando sintió otra punzada más, era la quinta en una hora, le dolía muchísimo pero no quería tomar ningún calmante, quería irse a casa.

Salió por la puerta y a los dos minutos, su padre entró en la habitación, tenía los ojos rojos y unas bolsas bajo sus ojos, eran peores que las de hace cuatro horas, sintió una opresión corriendo por su pecho, sintió un peso en el mismo. Se sentía culpable. Robert le besó la frente y dijo algo que Tori no pudo descifrar, estaba llorando.

Era una mierda, una mierda de persona.

— ¿Qué sucede, cielo?

Quiero morir, se dijo.

—Lo siento tanto papá. El silencio se percibía en la habitación, todo parecía incómodo. Ambos se miraban fijamente y contenían la respiración, así que ni el respirar se escuchaba. Uno tenía las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y otra se abrazaba a sí misma porque el aire que entraba por la ventana le daba frío, esa era la escena. La chica cerró la venta y la trabó, y entonces solo quedaron ellos. Todo se volvió raro, Tori se dio media vuelta y se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda a Jade , el contacto visual había terminado.

Se escuchaban los pasos de Jade chocar contra el piso también como las respiraciones volvían a ser normales, era el día siguiente al que volvió del hospital, le habían dado el alta el mismo día que le encontraron solo que a la tarde. Le dolían las piernas como el infierno, era como unas pequeñas punzadas a lo largo de estas, su muñeca había calmado con los calmantes que el Doctor le había recetado.

Hubo un momento en el consultorio del médico que solo quedaron Jade y ella por petición de la misma. Le preguntó cómo le estaba llendo con la psicóloga y si estaba haciendo efecto en su forma de pensar o ser, ella le contestó que todo estaba mejorando pero lo que no sabía era que la cicatriz que su mente había creado estaba en proceso de ser eliminada cuando aquella noche todo volvió a ser como era hace meses atrás: las ganas de correr a un baño, abrir el grifo de la ducha o el lavamanos, buscar entre los maquillajes –que eran usados para tapar los golpes– una pequeña navaja para terminar con su vida en ese momento pero nunca fue tan valiente para hacer eso, sabía que nunca podría dejar a su padre pero también sabía que si lo hacía, él estaría viviendo sin un peso sobre sus hombros.

Cuando la mano de Jade se posó en su hombro, un escalofrío le recorrió desde la cintura hasta el cuello erizándole los pelos del mismo, su mirada se aflojó un poco pero no se giró, se quedó inmóvil mirando hacia la pared en donde había un cuadro familiar.

Recordó cuando Jade le comentó sobre Beck y que ella no era la madre del hijo de él, y le entró curiosidad. Sabía que podía ser cualquier estudiante del Instituto porque Beck era uno de los zorros más conocidas del Colegio pero en ese momento, Jade estaba con ella. Pensó en lo extraño que sería tener un hijo siendo tan joven, preocuparte por un niño, preocuparte por tu hijo siendo una adolescente, y Beck es de esos chicos que les encanta salir a las fiestas y por lo que sabía seguía saliendo, seguía emborrachándose.


	38. Let me die - Capitulo 38

–Let me die.

''Es imposible ya lo se, perdóname''

—Oh, mira qué tierna era. —Dijo Tori mirando hacia la foto en el cuadro— Le faltaba un diente, era muy bella —soltó una risa y siguió viendo las otras fotos que había en la pared, antes no se había detenido a hacerlo.

—Esta —señaló a una con su padre— fue cuando su padre la llevó a pescar por primera vez, ella estaba asustada, tenía cinco años —Jade llegó a su lado y abrazó a Gina por la cintura y le dio un beso en la cabellera— y se me aferró a la pierna diciendo: "Oh, tengo miedo mami, ¿qué pasa si algún pececito me lastima?" y yo tan solo me reía.

Las mejillas de Jade se tornaron rojas.

—No es necesario contar los detalles de aquel día —Empezó Jade mientras miraba hacia el cuadro—. Es vergonzoso.

—Jade, muchacha todos tenemos momento vergonzosos en nuestra vida de pequeños como Tori —Dijo su padre y apoyó las manos en los hombros de su hija. No quería que contara la historia de cómo se había quedado aferrada a la pierna de su madre un día antes de jardín. —Un día antes de que ella entrara al Instituto en la parte de Jardín (Kinder), se aferró a la pierna de Lynn y no la soltó en todo el día. Se había quedado aferrada a su pierna hasta cuando nos tuvimos que ir a dormir, así que ella durmió con nosotros y al despertar, aquella mañana, seguía en el mismo lado y de la misma posición. —Su padre le dio un sacudón y Tori cerró los ojos respirando con tranquilidad, odiaba esa historia, la hacía verse como una nena caprichosa.

—Oh, y al otro día, supongo, que no quiso soltar a tu esposa de la pierna como una nena caprichosa —Dijo Gina mirando a Robert, quien asintió—, conozco una historia parecida. —Dijo mirando a su hija, Jade.

—No soportaré esto, mamá —Dijo Jade y estiró la mano hacia Tori quien la tomó— Llámame cuando la cena esté lista, saldremos a caminar ¿vale? Robert rió y soltó a su hija sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla. Desde hace unos días que su padre había estado demasiado cariñoso con ella y Tori le agradaba, pasaba tiempo con él y eso le encantaba. Sus horas se redujeron, todas las noches empezaría a llegar a las nueve de la noche y esa idea había alegrado a Tori intensamente.

Jade la tomó de la cintura y la besó antes de salir por la puerta. Robert y Gina se le quedaron mirando como sus dos hijas se besaban, a Tori le dio vergüenza como todas las cosas pero, se dejó llevar por el momento. Su novia, Jade , mordió su labio y se alejó de ella, la miró por unos segundos y volvió a besarla.

Eran como las ocho de la noche cuando salieron a dar una vuelta para alejarse e aquella casa donde, seguramente, seguían hablando de todas las historias vergonzosas que alguien puede tener siendo pequeño, Jade de pequeña era muy cómica y muy miedosa, vivió casi siempre con su madre después de que sus padres se separan. Su padre no era el mejor de todos los tiempos pero aún así la quería.

—Así que… —Dijo Tori —, ¿pensaste que un pez iba a lastimarte?

— ¡Tenía cinco! —Se quejó Jade estirando las manos a sus costados, para eso tuvo que soltar la mano de Tori —Era una nena, no sabía que los peces no comían humanos.

Tori soltó una carcajada que sonó alrededor de toda la calle, ya que estaba vacía, era un Viernes a la noche, los adolescentes solían estar preparándose para salir a bailar, y las personas mayores/grandes se quedaban mirando algún programa sobre política o esas cosas.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Dijo Tori sin poder respirar de la risa— ¡No puedo creerlo! —Gritó y siguió riéndose, su novia era una tonta pero de una buena manera. — Eres una tonta, cielo.

—Tuve otra experiencia con un pez —Dijo y se llevó las manos a los bolsillos mientras Tori la seguía a su lado caminando—. Tenía unos seis años, creo y tenía un pez de mascota —Ella enarcó una ceja y el sonrió— ya, para entonces, no le tenía miedo a los peces. —Aclaró— Bueno, un día lo saqué del agua y pensé en dejarlo a fuera de su pecera por un tiempo porque, pensé que deseaba respirar y… me fui porque debía de ir al médico con mi mamá.—Se pasó una mano por el cabello, acomodándolo— Al llegar,unas horas después, el pez estaba muerto y no sabía por qué.

Tori la miró por unos segundos y cuando Jade giró la cabeza para observarle, una sonrisa se asomó por su cara hasta convertirse en una carcajada, esta chica era una caja de sorpresas. Se llevó una mano al estómago porque le dolía de tanto reírse, se quedó parada en mitad de la vereda riéndose, intentando respirar pero cada vez que le veía a Jade con las mejillas carmesí, se reía aún más fuerte.

— ¡Oh, no te rías de mi! —Exclamó Jade con una sonrisa en su cara— Era pequeña.

Tori la sostuvo del cuello y le plantó un beso en medio de los labios, esto no era un beso dulce, era más feroz, fuerte y apasionado, Jade llevó sus manos debajo del buzo de ella, acariciando su piel y empujándola más contra ella.

Sus labios se buscaban ferozmente, se acariciaban entre ellos de manera bruta y sus lenguas jugaban una guerra, nunca se había besado de esa manera con Jade pero en ese momento no importaba tanto. No había nadie a su alrededor que pudiera decirles nada, eran ellas, solo ellas y siempre debería de ser así.

Tori pasaba sus manos por sus cabellos entrelazando sus dedos con los mismos mientras le acariciaba y Jade no paraba de pasar sus manos por la espalda de la chica de arriba hacia abajo, se separaron para tomar aire y una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Jade y le dio un beso más corto y dulce.

—Eso estuvo… interesante.

Tori sacó las manos del pelo de ella y tomó su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Jade. Ella la miró por unos segundos y después besó sus nudillos. Los dejó caer y siguieron caminando.

—Cuando tenía cinco años, en el Instituto hubo como una exposición de animales domésticos, y había un perro se llamaba Toto… No me acuerdo que raza era pero, me gustaba mucho y me acerqué a él y lo acaricié —Contó Tori mientras acariciaba la mano de Jade—, la profesora me llamó y volví con ella pero el perro escapó de su jaula y empezó a seguirme… Y de un momento a otro, estaba tirando de mi pantalón para que le prestara atención, empecé a echarlo pero no se iba y cuando intenté correr, el pantalón se me rompió y se me terminó cayendo de mi cintura. —Se pasó una mano por la frente y miró a Jade—La gente se me quedó mirando y también a mi ropa interior de flores rojas y amarillas, fue el peor momento de mi vida.

Jade la abrazó y le dio un beso en la cabeza para disimular su risa pero se reía en silencio.

—Sé que te estás riendo. —Susurró Tori —Puedes hacerlo en voz alta.

Y Jade estalló en una carcajada.

La cena estaba riquísima. Era pasta con crema y a Tori le encantaba, su madre solía cocinar esta misma comida cuando la familia se juntaba los Domingos pero después de que falleció, el contacto que existía se desapareció como si no hubiera existido, la familia de parte de su mamá se fue del mapa y la de su padre nunca fue muy cercana por lo tanto, siempre seguía igual. La familia Vega constaba de dos personas: Robert y Tori , ellos se tenían el uno al otro y eran en quienes podían confiar, solo dos personas. Y muchas veces, casi sólo una persona quedaba en esa familia tan pequeña. La cena consistía en risas. Gina y Robert se llevaban, eran ese tipo de personas que serían perfectos como amigos pero un desastre como pareja debido a que, tenían mismos pensamientos pero parecían chocar en algunas cosas y no era demasiado bueno.

—Tori, ¿Sabes cocinar?

Preguntó Gina mientras se levantaba de la mesa, todos habían terminado de cenar y se habían quedado hablando de cosas de la vida. Hasta que empezó el tema de política y los adolescentes hablaban entre ellos mientras se miraban con ternura y se besaban, sus padres se les quedaron mirando por unos momentos antes de volver al tema.

—Si, sé cocinar para sobrevivir, no soy una experta.

—Pero me ayudarás, deja que ellos vayan a ver el juego mientras nosotras cocinamos el pastel, ya que Jade no sabe cocinar ¿te parece?

Tori miró hacia su padre y después a Jade, asintió con la cabeza y se bajó de la silla para tomar los platos y dejarlos en el fregadero para ayudar a su suegra, era raro estar así con la madre de Jade, era tan joven que de lejos podías confundirla con la hermana de Jade.

Gina y Tori hablaban de diversos temas mientras cocinaban, más bien, Tori se dedicaba a mirar como ella hacía la torta de chocolate ya que, no podían dos personas batir en el mismo bol de vidrio.

— ¿Sabes si Jade sigue juntándose con Beck?

Tori abrió los ojos con sorpresa, no esperaba esa pregunta.

—Oh, por lo que sé, no.

— ¡Que alegría! No me caía bien ese chico, era muy problemático, siempre se quejaba con Jade por sus problemas —Dijo, y Tori supo que ella no tenía ni idea de cómo era la vida de aquel chico.

—Se dice que tiene muchos problemas familiares pero, no lo sé, no somos amigos.

Gina sonrió.

—Estoy feliz de que mi hija te haya encontrado, eres una muy buena persona y alguien tranquila, eso me gusta para pareces traer problemas, no pareces una chica que tiene problemas, según lo que me dijo Jade, eres lo más normal posible y le encanta.

Algo que Tori no era, era ser normal.

Una chica que tiene marcas en todo su cuerpo no es "normal", sufre de problemas y por eso hace lo que hace, ella no se consideraba normal y entonces, pensó que Jade la había describió de otra manera a cómo era ella realmente, sintió un vacío en medio de su pecho y se tocó la cicatrices por sobre el sweater.


End file.
